Hermano Problemas Brother Problems
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Sequel to Where am Donde estoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So... i removed this story a while ago but have gotten a lot of people who have wanted to read it so i'll be re-posting chapters. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

"Indira!" I heard Ramon's scream echo through the walls and my friend, Dani, looked at me with worry.

"That sounded like your brother."

We were at the mall and I could still hear my little brother's scream ringing in my ears. Last I saw my brother was at the trading card store where he begged me to let him shop alone, swearing he was a "Big Boy". I knew I was going to regret letting him.

"That's because it was." I whispered and I sprinted toward where I heard the scream, and Jordan followed.

"Ayudame! Ayudame!" I heard him scream. He was in trouble and was shouting for help. I turned left to see that a man was dragging my little brother out of the store in a hurry.

"Manos fuera me hermano!" _Hands off my brother!_ I screamed. The man didn't turn around and kept running.

_Oh, this man is going to regret running._ I thought angrily. "Jordan, call the cops!" I exclaimed as I continued to sprint.

"What about you?"

"I'm not letting this man get away!" I ran after him at full speed, leading me out of the mall. I could hear my brother crying. He was scared.

"I'm gonna break this guy's neck." I muttered angrily. I followed the man into an ally where he turned around and faced me. The man had black hair and dark eyes with pale skin.

"Let go of my brother or you will regret it." I hissed.

"You want him? Come and get him." he stated. His voice was shaky, almost like he was nervous.

_Who is this guy?_ I wondered, but charged at him. I tackled him to the ground, but he then pulled out something similar looking to my transport device. He pressed the button and next thing I knew I could smell the stench of Gotham city.

"Indira Rispoli, my boss would like a word with you." the man stated seriously.

"Do you think I give a…" I trailed off as a gun was placed at Ramon's temple.

"Come with me and your brother won't be harmed." my poor eight year old brother was shaking like a leaf in fright. I put my hands in the air in defeat.

"You got me." I said in a calm tone. I didn't want to sound entirely hostile on the off chance the guy would shoot my brother.

"Come close to me." he demanded and I slowly did so. "Turn around!" he barked, feeling braver since he realized he was in control. "On the ground!"

"si tratas de violación, por lo que Dios me ayude, voy a matarte." I hissed translating to: if you try to rape me, so help me god, I will kill you.

I felt a pair of cold handcuffs wrap around my wrists, and I felt my body get yanked up.

"I'm going to take you to my car, and you are not going to scream for help." he growled, and nodded.

Ramon was crying again.

"Shhh Bajito, Shhh." I whispered as we walked, trying to calm him down.

"I'm scared." he whimpered.

"Shut up!" barked the man, slapping my brother with his gun.

My anger boiled over just as I saw an opening.

I kicked the gun out of the man's hand and quickly brought the handcuffs over my head. I then grabbed Ramon, and ran.

"Indi, lo que está pasando? ¡Tengo miedo!" _Indi, what's going on? I'm scared!_

"No tengas miedo. todo estará bien." _Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be fine._ I tried to calm him down. I needed to find help, and by looking around I knew I was near someone who could. Question was, if they would.

"Bajito, we are going to run into a house of someone I know. Whatever you do, do not show fear. Do you understand? No mostrar miedo." he nodded his head, and I ran into a familiar warehouse.

I entered through the door and slammed it shut behind my brother and I. I looked around, but the warehouse seemed to be vacant.

"Hola? Is anyone here? It's me Indi." I called out into the old building.

"Oh, does little Bajita need my help?" taunted a voice in the darkness.

"You don't need to add the word little in front of Bajita, it's implied." I stated, giving him smart mouth. Surprisingly, I learned the more smart I was with him, the more he respected me.

"So," I heard a voice come from behind me. I whirled around to see the man who was dwelling in the warehouse. Jason Todd. "Whatcha running from?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for Jason's out of characterness. This was before i really got his character down and focused on him being really evil and crazy kinda thing. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"Let me get this straight. A man from your world kidnaps your brother, you chase him, then he transports both of you to this world, then he tried to get you in a car, and then you run _here_?" I nodded and Jason chuckled.

"My main question is, why did you think it was the wisest idea for you to come here?" I thought to myself for a moment and sighed.

_That's a real good question, considering he was the one who almost killed me several times a few months back._

"Look, you were the closest one nearby who had the slim possibility of helping us." I informed, looking at him with uncertainty. _Why did I make this decision?_

Jason barked out a laugh, then drew his attention on Ramon.

"Cute little brother you got here, Indi. His skin looks soft. Hasn't seen a lot of action has he?" I pulled Ramon behind me and shot Jason a hard glare.

"He doesn't need to see any action." I hissed, but Jason smirked at me. I hated his smirk.

"You're so cute trying to protect him." I loved my brother, and I didn't want him to go through what I did. With the gang _and_ with Jason.

"Are you going to help us, or kick us out onto the street?" I questioned, irritated. Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I felt more vulnerable than usual with my wrists still in the hand cuffs.

"Indi, Indi, Indi. Do you really think that I would kick you, an old friend, out on the streets?" he questioned with a fake hurt voice.

"What's the catch?" I growled, raising an eyebrow. Jason's grip on my shoulder grew tighter as he got closer to my face.

I knew that Jason loved making me uncomfortable. If he could do something that I hated, no matter how small it was, it would act almost as a point for him in his game. So I stayed upright, unflinching at his annoyingly close position.

"I'll tell you my proposition… after you kiss me." he smirked. My eyes widened in shock.

_He can't be serious! I mean, sure he kissed me before but… ugh! That perv. _I thought in frustration. He loved getting me mad, and kissing me would do just that.

"EW!" Ramon exclaimed while scrunching his nose.

"My thoughts exactly. C'mon Jason. Be realistic." I stated.

"Oh, if you wanted me to be realistic, I could be asking for something more." he smiled evilly, moving his hand from my shoulder, down to my waist. "C'mon Bajita. Just a smooch and I'll tell you my proposition." he grinned in a smooth voice.

He was testing me, seeing how desperate I was. It was another game.

"Ramon, close your eyes for a sec." I whispered with a defeated sigh.

"But Indi…"

"Cierra tu ojos!" I commanded and he reluctantly did so. Jason bent down with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm waiting." he taunted. I scowled, but unwillingly leaned in to kiss him briefly on the lips. However, he grabbed my head to hold me in place as he took his grand old time.

I wanted to tear away, to kick him, to stab him, to shoot him, but I couldn't. I needed his help.

He finally released me and had a satisfied look on his face. He caressed my cheek as I glared at him. Oh how I wanted to spit in his face.

"Yup, still an excellent kisser." he grinned as he leered at me.

"I hate you." I growled. I then had to get to the point. "So what's your proposition?" Jason smiled broadly.

"We fight hand to hand. If I win, you and your little hermano are under my control. If you win, you and him can lay low here for a while." he explained.

"And if I refuse?"

"Do you want to know?" he challenged, his voice turning harder and more threatening. I didn't want to know.

"Fine." I nodded reluctantly.

Jason picked the lock on my handcuffs, removing them. We then got prepared to fight.

I didn't want to fight him. Every time I did before ended with me getting beat badly. I had been practicing since then, but I still felt like I was against someone way out of my league. I had to try though. For Ramon.

Just thinking about my little brother, made me remember that he was standing on the side.

"Bajito, close your eyes." I stated, and Jason laughed whole heartedly.

"Don't listen to her kid. You're gonna want to see her in action." I didn't like him talking to my brother.

"Ready to fight?" I questioned, my brown eyes aimed at him. A smirk grew on Jason's face.

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

I fell to the ground as Jason punched me in the stomach a third time. I could feel bruises already starting to form.

We must have been fighting for more than a half hour, and it was starting to ware down on me. I weakly tried to get up, but Jason kicked me in the side. I grunted in pain, struggling to get to my feet.

"I'm sure once he sees some killing and I teach him how to fight, your brother would make a perfect sidekick." he whispered in a mocking voice, his moth barely touching my ear. "He might be even better than the other Ramon. You remember him Indi, don't you? Considering he died trying to save you, I would hope you'd remember him." he taunted. He was fueling my anger.

I stood up despite my soreness, feeling a new strength. I quickly tripped Jason with my foot, sending him off balance, and I kicked him, making him fall to the ground. I swiftly straddled him, then started punching him in the face. I had him. He was down.

"Alright Bajita! Alright! You win." he snickered, and I stopped punching him.

That was… that was easier than expected. That was WAY easier than expected.

_Did he let me win? But what would he gain from doing that?_ I thought. He looked up and smirked at me.

"I like this position." He was referring to me straddling him of course.

"Perv." I grumbled as I got off of him, and Ramon ran to me in joy.

"Indi! That was awesome! Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" he exclaimed in awe.

"Long story Bajito." I panted, still out of breath, then sat down next to him. He hugged me, making me wince from the bruises I received from the fight, but I returned it.

"That's so sweet." smiled Jason. "Does Indi wuv her wittle bwudder." he taunted in a baby voice.

"Shut up Jason." I hissed. "I won. You said we could lay low here for a few days, so you have to deal with some hugs between my brother and I." I stated.

My brother loved hugs. They made him happy and feel comforted, and for my little brother, I was willing to give him anything.

"You're right, I did say that." he mused as he took out his knife and spun it around effortlessly. "I didn't say anything about messing you up a bit when you're here though." I stood up and held Ramon tightly.

That was a threat, and I felt uneasy with the fact he had his knife out when he said it.

However, before Jason could do anything, about ten men in suits with guns came running in.

"It's Red Hood!" one of the men exclaimed, pointing at Jason.

"And the target!" Added another. Jason backed up towards Ramon and I.

"Friends of yours?" he questioned.

"No." I answered.

"Good." he smirked, then drew his guns and started shooting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

I covered Ramon's eyes as Jason successfully shot and killed all the men with ease.

"No one enters my house uninvited." he smirked then looked at the blood splattered on the floor. "Shame too. I just mopped."

"Indi…" Ramon stuttered, his voice wavering. He knew that gun shots meant danger, he wasn't stupid.

"No tengas miedo. No mostrar miedo." I whispered, telling him not to be afraid and to not show fear.

Jason circled around the men, and started to examine their dead bodies with interest. I would have joined him to also check out who was after us, but I had to stay with Ramon. There was no way I would be leaving his side.

"These thugs worked for Black Mask." Jason noted.

"How do you know?" I questioned, not letting Ramon look at the dead men. Jason chuckled, as if everything should be obvious.

"I know because of the bruises on these guys. Black Mask is known to get easily pissed off and he takes it out on his goons." I nodded my head, and Jason walked up to me and Ramon.

"For some reason, they want me and you. If you want to live, I suggest you come with me." he informed. I sighed, but nodded.

I hated the fact that I needed to rely on him for my brother's and my own survival.

We ran to his van. It was gray and pretty beaten up, but it looked like it could run. However, before I could get in, he stopped me.

"A kiss if you want a ride." he smirked.

"Ay Dios Mio! Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed. _Why does he keep doing this!? I'm only sixteen! _

"Well…" he trailed off, taking out his knife. "I could just slice up your brother and leave you both here to be captured." he shrugged. I grunted, but leaned in and kissed him again. He tried adding his tongue, but I wouldn't let him. He said kiss NOT French kiss. He released his lips from mine with a pleased smile on his face.

"Good stuff." he grinned as he opened to door to the van. Despite how disgusted I was, I ran into the van quickly with Ramon.

_Why is Jason being like this? I know he likes making me mad, but kissing me this much? Well, then again it is getting me even more mad so I guess It's working. Why does he have to enjoy my discomfort? Ay Dios Mio! He can be such a jerk!_ I thought sourly.

"Where are we going?" Ramon inquired as Jason drove.

"Yeah Jason, are we going to Bruce or Dick?"

"Those two?" sneered Jason. "Ha! We don't need them." he laughed, even though I would have felt ten times safer with Dick or Bruce. "We're heading to another one of my hideouts."

I forgot how he had them planted throughout the city. If one hideout was revealed, there were always five more waiting for him.

He then parked in front of a rundown apartment building.

"Here we are." he informed, and Ramon and I followed Jason up to the apartment.

Once inside, I noted how the paint was peeling off the wall, the furniture had gashes and tares in it, and there was a draft. It was clearly not looked after, but it was livable.

"I know it's not much, but I got an arsenal of weapons if we need them." he explained as he reloaded his guns.

Ramon was looking up at him with his big brown eyes, and Jason noticed.

"What's the matter kid? Scared?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"No." Ramon answered. "I just don't like you kissing my sister." Jason laughed at his statement.

"Better get used to it kid, because it will be happening again." I shot a glare at Jason, and Ramon pouted.

"You suck." he said, crossing his small arms. I snickered at that. Ramon had a real attitude when he wanted one. That would be an oops on my part for teaching him it.

However, Jason quickly had his knife drawn at my brother.

"Wanna try saying that again, Kid?" he questioned with a hiss in a threatening tone. I quickly stepped in between the two.

"Alright, settle down. No need for the knife." Jason looked down at me with a smirk.

"You talk as if you're in charge."

"You don't scare me." I growled. He quickly sliced my arm with his knife and I yelped in pain. The pain was strange, like it was numb. But at the same time I could feel it's deep burn.

"I know I don't I scare you." he smiled, then pointed at the door down the hall. "There's a medical kit in the bathroom." he informed.

"I'll get it." Ramon said quickly, running into the bathroom.

I held my arm tightly as it continued to bleed. The gash was deep. Deeper than it was when Jason had attacked me months ago. When I refused to take his band aids by telling him to let me bleed. He let me bleed alright. That was when he dug his knife into my arm multiple times, but this cut was longer and most definitely deeper.

"Crap." Jason muttered, once fully seeing my wound. He grabbed my arm and elevated it. "Kid! Hurry up with that First Aid kit!" he exclaimed. There was actual urgency in his voice.

Ramon came running out, dragging the heavy kit with him.

Jason snatched the kit out of Ramon's hands, and quickly took out the galls. He swiftly wrapped my arm in the cloth, trying to stop my heavy bleeding. I looked up at him and noticed my vision getting hazy.

"What did you do!?" shouted Ramon, sounding scared.

"I cut her too deep!"

"Why did you cut her in the first place!"

"Shut up and hand me the clear bottle!" I felt my eyes getting heavy, and it was getting harder for me to keep them open.

"What's happening!" Ramon screamed.

"Blood loss, I need to stitch her up." Jason stated in a serious tone of voice.

"Stitches?!"

"Hand me the needle!" I heard Jason command, and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

I woke up to find myself on the ragged couch with a slight headache. I then immediately heard screaming.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER! SHE PASSED OUT!"

"WHY DID YOU CUT HER!?"

"TO SHOW AUTHORITY!"

"THAT'S STUPID!"

"WANT ME TO CUT YOU TOO?!"

"What's going on?" I inquired and both Jason and Ramon were at my side. I tried to sit up, but Jason gently pushed me back down. _Wait, he did that gently?_

"Try not to move you arm." Ramon stated with a frown. I looked down at my arm. Strong black thread was stitched up its side.

"Oh well that's lovely." I said sarcastically. Jason grabbed a sling and gingerly placed my arm in it.

_Why is he being so gentle?_

"I suggest that you don't move your arm, unless you want me to stitch it up again." he informed. I sighed heavily.

"Ay Dios Mio! This really sucks because I'm right handed." I groaned. Ramon sat next to me and snuggled into my side.

"Indi, vamos a la casa." _Indi, let's go home._ Ramon pleaded. I squeezed his shoulder in a slight hug.

"We can't. I don't have the device with me. We need to get it from Black Mask." I informed. Ramon's bottom lip trembled and his eyes started to water.

"Shhh. Shhh. Que estás bien. Que estás bien." _You're okay. You're okay._ I soothed as I rubbed his back and he cried into my shoulder.

I kissed his forehead and continued to rub his back, trying to comfort him the best that I could. I could hear Jason chuckling, but I didn't care. Ramon was my little brother and he needed my comfort.

"Wow Indi, your brother's really good at showing emotions. Quite frankly, I find it annoying." he said while twirling around a gun, and I shot him a glare.

"Quite frankly, Jason, I don't give a damn." A loud bang made both Ramon and I jump. Jason had shot the wall.

"You should." he stated, and smirked at Ramon's terrified expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

"Kid, go around the block and get me a beer at the liquor store, will you?" Jason asked, but it sounded more like a demand. My eyes widened.

"Jason, he's only eight, he could get hurt." I hissed. Gotham city was not a place I wanted my little brother walking around alone in.

"Calm down. Here kid." Jason handed Ramon twenty dollars and a small pistol. I disapproved but what could I do about it? Nothing. Nothing at all, and Jason knew that. He _enjoyed_ it.

Ramon seemed unsure what to do with the gun, but Jason shoved it down my little brother's pocket, and opened the door.

"Hurry up kid!" Ramon looked at him and then at me, terrified to leave me. Unfortunately he was afraid of Jason more than he was afraid of the city, and he took a deep breath and walked out of the apartment alone. Jason closed the door with a pleased smile on his face.

"I'll make a killer out of him yet." he said as he sat next to me on the couch.

"No you won't. Ramon will not lead the life I had. He's a smart kid. He will make good choices unlike me, and you will not change him." I explained confidently. Jason chuckled as he put an arm around my shoulder.

I'll never forget the last time he did that to me. It was the first time he forcefully kissed me. The first time he took the time to take that extra step further in tormenting me. He knew I was insecure and I didn't like him. Kissing me was bold and he knew it would rattle me. Get me nervous by proving the point that he wasn't afraid to cross the line.

"Get off me." I growled. His grip on my shoulder only tightened.

"No, I don't think I will." he smirked. I tried to keep my upright posture and stern face. If I showed him fear, I would only fuel him.

"So what bad decisions have you made exactly?" he inquired.

"Joining a gang, trusting you, not trusting Dick and Bruce, letting Ramon out on his own at the mall, when I keep coming to you when I shouldn't, when…"

"And why is it a bad decision to come to me, Indira?" he whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I took in a deep breath. I couldn't let my voice waver. I had to show no fear.

"Because you are unpredictable." I answered. Jason lightly traced his hand down my arm and then grabbed my thumb and bent it back. It didn't break but it hurt enough to make me yelp at the sudden pain.

"You're right. So why do you keep coming back?" he inquired as he released my thumb and rubbed in gently.

"It's because I make bad decisions." I answered in an obvious tone of voice. Jason lightly brushed his hand against my neck and then caressed my face. I stayed still and silent, but hated the touch.

"But you have a reason for choosing, what's you reasoning?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." he whispered, but I shook my head.

"I don't." Jason took his hand off me.

"You do!" he exclaimed.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!" Jason raised his hand and I winced, expecting his big hand to slap me, but I felt nothing.

I looked up at him and he lowered his hand. I was completely shocked and he had a strange expression on his face. However, his strange expression turned into a smirk and he said,

"Like you said, I'm unpredictable." He was, but he was also violent.

_Why didn't he slap me?_ I held my breath, waiting for it. Waiting for the hard blow but Jason did nothing.

He stood up from the couch and was right in front of me. I felt uncomfortable so I tried to stand but he pushed me back down.

"Why aren't you completely afraid of me?" he questioned. "I mean, I can tell that I do scare you, but not completely. Why?" I didn't know how to answer the question other than saying that, I just 'was'.

"Ayudame! Ayudame! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" into the apartment ran Ramon. I looked out the door to see a burly young man following my brother who stopped at the door where Jason stood.

"Were you chasing my beer boy?" Jason questioned in a threatening voice.

"N-n-no." stuttered the man with fear. He could see the gun on the table inside. However, he didn't see one that Jason had with him. Jason pulled out the gun and shot him two times. The man dropped to the floor, dead, and Jason closed the door nonchalantly. He then looked over to Ramon who was curled in the corner of the room, breathing heavily.

"Have my beer, kid?" Jason questioned. Poor Ramon was trembling, but nodded his head. With shaky hands, he handed Jason a can of beer, and the change he received.

"Thanks, kid." he grinned. Ramon nodded but then didn't move, frozen in fear.

I quickly got up from the couch and crouched next to him, rubbing his back to calm him down. I turned my head over to Jason with a scowl on my face.

"You shouldn't have left him out there alone." I growled.

"He was fine." laughed Jason.

"No he wasn't! He could've died!"

"Well, then that'd be a shame, wouldn't it?"

I unwrapped Ramon from me and ran up to Jason, punching him in the face. I then rammed my knee to his groin. He had pushed me too far with everything. Not caring about my brother's safety just pushed me over the edge.

Jason grunted in pain but then grabbed a fistful of my hair. He threw me to the ground but I stood up to advance on him again. Unfortunately, he gave me a hard push and then pinned me down.

I spat in his face to show my defiance, and he slapped my head, making my vision spin.

"Maldito hijo de puta! Ir al infierno!" I screamed calling him something nasty and telling him to go to Hell. His hard face turned to a smile.

"You're cute when you're mad." he chuckled.

"salir de mí!" _Get off of me!_ I shouted, and he simply laughed. He was enjoying my anger.

Suddenly, Jason grunted and let me go. Ramon had kneed him in the rib cage and despite his short stature, he was still strong.

"Don't touch my sister!" he yelled. Jason smirked and I stood up and glared at him.

"Wow Indi, he's just like the older Ramon, putting himself in danger to save you." he grinned.

"Shut up." I hissed. I then felt Ramon grasping my hand.

"Indi, what does he mean by other Ramon?" my little brother inquired innocently. This made Jason laugh.

"You didn't tell him? Well by all means, let me do the honors." he seemed happy to tell the tale.

"Kid, when your sister was little she was part of a gang. In this gang, there was a guy named Ramon. Ramon loved her like a daughter, but one day during a fight he got his brains blown out." Jason smiled after saying that, infuriating me.

"So later on, I decided to bring Ramon back. Sure, my means of doing so made him slightly crazy, but it worked none-the-less." he then let out a heavy sigh.

"You see Kid, Ramon found out that I hurt Indi, and he didn't like that so much, so he came after me." his face darkened and he took a deadly tone of voice.

"It is very unwise to try to attack me, so I shot him, killing him." he then looked at me and smirked.

"I never did tell you exactly what I did before he died, did I, Indi?" I was completely speechless.

"He tried to strangle me, but I threw him off. He kept yelling at me in Spanish, saying that I hurt the one person he actually cared about. That's when I shot him." He smiled evilly. "Shame too, he would have made such a great sidekick and finding a place to dump his useless body was a hassle."

Ramon, my brother, looked up at me. I had tears streaking my face from my vivid memories. Ramon, my mentor, my pseudo father, he taught me everything. He cared for me. Hearing about how Jason killed him pained me.

Ramon hugged my waist lovingly, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jason's.

"I know you miss him." he stated. I bit my lip to keep me from sobbing. I looked down at my brother who was hugging me as best as he could, trying to comfort me. He was trying to be strong for me. For the both of us.

I then felt Jason's hand caressing my cheek. With my uninjured arm I pushed his hand away.

"I don't need your comfort. I don't need you at all." I growled, but my voice was shaking and raspy from my crying. Jason just smirked.

"You need me more than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

During the night, I slept on the couch with Ramon. He was sound asleep and I smiled as his peaceful look.

"Mi hermano dulce." _My sweet brother._ I whispered lovingly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

I silently stood from the couch, not waking him up and crept over to a door down the hall. I peeked into Jason's room. He was asleep as well.

It was strange. I never saw him sleep before, and he looked so calm. Almost like he wasn't capable of doing anything evil at all. Almost.

I silently crept up the stairs to the roof. It was a nice night, but I wasn't out there to enjoy the weather. I was there for help.

I looked over the rooftops, praying that I would catch a sight of a masked vigilante. I was on the bad (or should I say, Worse) side of Gotham, and I thought that I heard some fighting. I prayed that maybe, just maybe, I'd get lucky.

"Dick, Bruce, please help me." I sighed in a whisper.

"Indi?" I heard a voice questioned, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I turned around to see Dick in his black and blue Nightwing costume.

"Dick." I smiled with relief and hugged him as tight as I could with my free hand. He hugged me back gently.

"Indi, why are you here? What happened to your arm?" he questioned with concern. I explained my entire situation to Dick. I knew I could trust him.

Dick cared for me. It was amazing how much he did after what I put him through when we first met. I remembered I called him Taylor Lautner on steroids. Then I made some bad decisions and stabbed him in the back. Not good times.

"Go and get your brother. We'll deal with Black Mask later, but for now we need to get you away from Jason." I nodded, relieved. I would finally be somewhere safe and my brother would be okay.

"Talking to Dick now?" I heard a voice from behind me. I whirled around to see Jason, laughing, cradling my sleeping brother in his arms.

"Jason!" I exclaimed in complete shock.

"Shhh. Don't want to wake up the Kid, now would you?" he smirked. I was completely speechless. Jason was holding Ramon, and it unnerved me to the point where I felt like I couldn't speak.

Dick then put his hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Jason, you can't keep both of them here." he stated.

"So I'll only keep one. I'm sure with a little of my gentle love and care, Ramon will grow up to be a perfect sidekick." Jason said with an evil look. Love and care translating into Harsh training and pain.

Have I mentioned that I would play chess with Jason a lot? Well he would always be warning me about leaving my important pawns vulnerable. I had just done that by leaving Ramon alone when I went to the roof.

"No. He will not be left with you." I hissed, finding my voice and Jason smiled.

"Then a trade. You for him." I glanced over at Dick who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Please take care of him. Hug him when he needs one, and tell him to be strong. Also tell him that I love him." I whispered and Dick nodded, but looked pained.

I slowly walked over to Jason, and he grabbed my arm harshly, then gently placed Ramon on the ground for Dick.

Jason then dragged me down the stairs. Obviously he wasn't going to stay in the building so he grabbed his knife, and two guns, then dragged me to the van. He pushed me in the passenger seat, and then sped off, leaving behind my brother and Dick.

I smiled slightly to myself. Ramon was in Dick's care. He was no longer in danger because of Jason's harsh personality. I had to keep telling myself that.

_Ramon is safe. Ramon is safe_.

Jason looked over at me, and I was silent.

"You look sad." he stated in a whisper.

He was right. Even though I kept trying to tell myself that Ramon was safe, I knew that he'd be scared, and that he would cry without having me to go to. Mom was always busy so I was more of a mother to him than an older sister. I could just imagine him sobbing.

_God, Dick, Bruce, Alfred, somebody. Please, look after my boy_. I thought to myself.

I looked over at Jason and sneered. He didn't care about how I felt. He only wanted to play with my mind. Everything was a stupid game to him! He didn't care. He never would.

"Hijo de puta." I growled. The translation being the complete opposite of a compliment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.8

It was quiet when we drove to the next hideout. I didn't want to talk to Jason. So I simply wouldn't.

"Think your brother will like it with Dick?" I turned my face away from him to gaze out the window.

"Being a little rude, don't you think?" he questioned, figuring that I wasn't going to answer. I rolled my eyes, but stayed quiet.

"Oh, I get it. Giving me the silent treatment, am I right?" I didn't say a word confirming his question.

"Really Indi? It comes down to this? After all we've been through your comeback is the silent treatment?" he laughed. "Pathetic if you ask me." he was expecting me to reply to that, to say something. I was smarter than to do that though, so I kept quiet. This was my game that he was playing, and he knew that I was winning.

"The kid seemed close to you, can you imagine how scared he'll be?" Jason smirked. He moved back to taunting, trying to get a reaction out of me. He wasn't successful.

"He'll probably cry. Poor Dick won't know what to do with him." he chuckled, but I didn't react.

"The kid would start crying, 'Indi? Indi where are you? Why did you leave me here? Why?' Dick would try to comfort him, but be terrible at it. Then the poor boy will start to wonder why you left him. If you even ever cared for him at all." That almost got something out of me. However, I took in a deep breath and kept looking out the window.

"Bad decisions, you're full of them." I flinched at that, but kept quiet. Unfortunately he noticed the flinch, and smirked. One point for him.

"So helpless too. Helpless and weak." he jeered. I tried to block him it, but it wasn't working.

"And stupid too, but that goes hand in hand with the bad decision making." I swallowed hard, trying to keep my voice from coming out of my mouth.

"And don't get me started on looks. Pathetically short. Ugly scars all over from fighting. Hard blistered hands and the same goes for your feet. Your curly hair is filled with tangled knots. Your eyes are the color of shit. And your teeth aren't nearly as white as they should be."

He shouldn't have said that. Not because it hurt, no, I was fine with that. Him saying all that was just a bad move on his part. A bad move in the game.

I turned around to face him and smiled my "not as white as they should be" teeth at him.

Jason had a shocked expression on his face. He wasn't expecting for that kind of reaction out of me. One point for me.

Before Jason could say anything, we reached his next hideout. Yet another warehouse. (Seriously, how many warehouses did this guy have?)

He got out of the van then harshly grabbed my hand and jerked me to his side. Once we were in front of the warehouse, he opened the door and pushed me in, making me fall on the floor. He quickly followed, locking the door behind us.

I laid on the floor for a moment. It was hard and cold with no comfort, no kindness, nothing. But I was used to it.

I have lived on the streets of Gotham. Once you do that hardly anything can compare.

I stood up but quickly found that I had nowhere to go. I felt Jason come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. Another way to make me talk. Even though I was uncomfortable, I stayed silent, and still, not giving him the satisfaction of me squirming and yelling.

He leaned in and I felt his breath on my neck. He then whispered in my ear,

"You know, after I brought him back from the dead, Ramon talked a lot about you. Including when you first met." I tried to stay calm, but I didn't like where he was taking this. He chuckled as he rocked me back and forth.

"You were only eleven. Ramon and the rest of your gang were walking around when they heard a scream. They saw you in an ally, some scum bag was holding you against a wall, trying to get in your pants. That's when the gang saved you. Saved you from being _raped_." he laughed as he trailed his one hand up my body.

"All you have to do is say 'No.' One simple word. If you want to keep the virginity you have." he smiled.

I kept calm and I didn't answer him. I knew him. He was evil. Evil to the point where he'd kill me, but he had morals.

"Hmmm? Am I not hearing anything from you?" he questioned as he started to kiss my neck. I kept my upright position, not bending to him.

He turned me around and pressed my body to the wall.

"All you have to say is No." he whispered, and kissed me forcefully. I didn't kiss back. I acted lifeless, letting my spirit die.

"Indira, all you have to say is No." he repeated, trailing his hands down my body. When I didn't reply, he kissed me again. He pulled away then said louder than the last time,

"All you have to do is say No." I didn't respond. I felt his hands undo my first button on my jeans.

"Just say no." he stated. When I did nothing he took his hands away from my pants, and started to unbutton his.

"Just say No!" he exclaimed. I stood still and lifeless. He grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"I'm about to rape you! Say No and I won't!" he screamed. I was silent. "Do you think I'll be gentle!? No! I'll be hard! I will hurt you!" I looked at him lifelessly and kept my mouth shut.

"SAY NO!" he yelled, almost desperately, but I didn't. He cursed loudly then grabbed my pants. His hands shook when he felt the cloth in his grip.

I was taking a big chance. He was unpredictable but I thought that he wasn't totally evil. That he could do some things right. I tried to act calm but I started to panic in my head.

_What if he is going to rape me? What if he isn't bluffing about all of this?_ I swallowed hard and watched him as he grabbed the front of my pants. I felt like it was the biggest mistake of my life. I feared that he was going to go all the way.

However he buttoned my pants up. He then buttoned his own.

There was a pause between us. His face was red from anger but then seemed to dissipate. He looked at me almost with respect. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to another room in the warehouse where there was a couch.

"You won this round, okay? You won, now sleep." he said softly, lightly pushing me onto the couch.

I looked up at him, slightly confused, and then got comfortable on the couch, laying on my side. He took off his leather jacket, and laid it on top of me as a blanket. Which completely shocked me.

"Rest." he stated, then turned around to leave.

_Is that kindness? _"Thank you." I said loud enough for him to hear, then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

I woke up feeling slight pain and some dampness on my arm. I looked over to see blood seeping from my skin where some of my stitches came undone.

"Crap." I grunted. I must have moved my arm to much while I was sleeping. I sat up, and looked at Jason's jacket that was warming me.

It was sturdy, but snug. I was tempted to hug it for comfort, but I shook my head. The jacket belonged to Jason. The man I hated.

I stood up from the couch and looked around. I could hear a 'thunking' sound coming from nearby. I then saw Jason, throwing small knives at a make shift dart board.

"Jason." I stated. He turned around quickly and threw a knife my way. It whizzed pass my face about a centimeter away. He did it to scare me. It didn't work.

"If you were aiming for my head, you missed." I informed, then held out his jacket. "Thank you for letting me have this last night." Jason took the jacket without saying a word, and placed it on.

"You were talking in your sleep." he said abruptly, breaking the awkward silence between us. "It was annoying." he added as he aimed a knife at the board.

"How was I annoying?" I inquired.

"Didn't get much sleep. You were screaming in Spanish. I caught Ramon's name several times." he informed. I was silent. I did miss my brother a lot, and I also missed my pseudo father. I guess my subconscious did as well.

"Indi!" I heard him exclaim, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I questioned a bit dazed. He grabbed my arm.

"You're bleeding! What did you do to the stitches!" he yelled, making me flinch.

"I don't know, I woke up with it like that." I explained. Jason walked over to a black bag and took out some galls. He walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and started to wrap it.

"How did you know that I wasn't going to rape you?" Jason questioned as he wrapped my arm.

"Because I know you." Jason finished wrapping my arm, but didn't let me go.

"You know I was just trying to get you to talk last night, right?" he questioned, his voice sounding urgent.

"Yes." I nodded.

"So, you know I didn't mean some of the stuff I said." he stated, and what he said caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you…"

"Never mind." he cut me off shortly. He then seemed to push the thought out of his head and stated,

"I found a guy who has some information on Black Mask. We need to meet him tonight at ten."

"Alright." I nodded. I hoped that once Jason and I fixed the entire mess with Black mask, I'd be able to go home, grab my original dimension hopper, and pick up Ramon. I could hardly imagine what he was going through at that moment.

_Dick, I really hope you can comfort him._ I thought to myself with a sigh. Jason saw the look on my face and smirked,

"Thinking about your brother?" I glared at him. He knew I loved my brother, and letting him go was hard for me.

"Shut up." I hissed. Jason grabbed my shoulder forcefully, but I didn't wince or flinch at his touch.

"Being awfully rude, don't you think?" he questioned.

"I have my reasons to be." I stated. Jason grabbed my chin and tilted it up to face him. I glared at him, not enjoying his grasp on me.

"If you act nicer to me, I may not rip out those stitches." he threatened. Now that I didn't have Ramon's safety to worry about, I could be myself. I grew as a person since when I first met Jason. Surprisingly he helped me grow.

I raised my arm and started to unravel the galls, but Jason stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Getting this out of the way so you can rip out my stitches." I answered. Jason looked at me in frustration and slapped my face, sending me to the ground.

"Do not get smart with me." he growled.

"I don't give a crap about you!" I exclaimed and stormed back to where the couch was. I felt so much anger building up in my stomach.

I snapped and started punched the couch.

"I hate you." I whispered over and over as I continued to punch. My arm was starting to burn from under my galls. I probably ripped another one of my stitches, but I didn't care. Tears started to streak my face as I let out my anger and frustration.

"Indira!" I heard someone exclaimed but it was only an echo in my head. When I went on my punching spasms I blocked everything out.

"Indira!" I snapped out of my daze and Jason was holding my arms back from punching the couch. "Indira your bleeding! Your stitches must've come undone!" he shouted.

"Good!" I screamed. Jason looked at me with concern written on his face.

"Indira, what were you doing?" he questioned. I squirmed to get out of his hold, but he kept me there. I could hardly see straight with the tears blurring my vision.

"What did it look like? I was letting out my anger." I informed. He sat me down on the couch and then sat next to me.

"Indi, I used to cope that way too, but it's harmful. It's the worst way to cope." he stated.

"It's the only way I know how! The only two who could make me feel remotely better are dead or staying with people they don't even know!" I shook my head. "And it's all your fault! Your fault! All of it! I hate you! Do you hear me? I HATE Y-" I didn't finish my sentence. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hardly knew what to do. I curled up and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You'll understand why I did what I did Indi." he whispered as I continued to sob.

"Shhh. Se establecen Bajita. Shhh. Resolver." _Settle down Bajita. Settle_. He soothed as he rubbed my back.

_I hate him so much!_ I thought in frustration. _Why is he doing this to me? Why does he have to act like he cares! I know he doesn't! I'm just a player in a game to him! That's all!_

I wanted to kick myself for feeling comforted in Jason's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

Jason re-stitched my gash on my arm. And let me tell you something. It's not fun when your awake.

"Are you sure you don't want something to bite on?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, please just get it over with. I would do it myself if I could." I groaned. Jason shook his head.

"You're so stubborn."

"And you're not?" I countered. Jason quickly stabbed through my arm to make a stitch and I winced.

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours while I'm stitching you up." Jason stated dryly.

"It's gonna hurt either way." I grumbled. "Besides if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a giant gash down my arm in the first place."

"Well if you didn't back talk, I wouldn't have sliced your arm." he stated as he stabbed the needle into my skin, adding another stitch.

"I was defending my brother after you threatened him." I informed, shooting him a glare.

"You care too much for that kid." Jason sighed.

"Well sorry for having a heart." I retorted. There was silence between the two of us. He didn't say anything after my statement and kept stitching my arm. I felt slightly guilty, but I tried to shake the guilt out of my mind.

_He's a jerk. So I called him heartless, so what? I hate him. Boo hoo if I hurt his feelings. He doesn't have feelings!_

"You really think I'm heartless?" he questioned once he was done stitching my arm. I shrugged, but the guilt still welled in my stomach.

"Sometimes yeah." I nodded.

"When have I been heartless?" he questioned. I gave him an unamused look.

"Do you seriously want me to make a list?" I inquired, but Jason shook his head.

"I guess not. It might make me seem like a jerk." I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk isn't the half of it, Jay." I smirked. Jason gazed down at me with a pleased look on his face.

"Did you just call me Jay?" I shook my head.

"No! I said Jason." I informed quickly, and he started laughing.

"You most definitely called me Jay!" he smiled. "You called me by a nick name!"

"No! I called you Jason. If I called you Jay that'd mean… oh just shut up. I called you Jason." I grumbled. He had a sly smirk on his face and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It'd mean what Bajita?" he inquired. I pushed his arm off of my shoulder and shook my head.

"It'd mean nothing."

"Then why is your face red." he grinned. I could feel my cheeks burning from either embarrassment or hatred or something else? No I'm pretty sure it was embarrassment or hatred.

"My face's red because… because you make me mad." I protested.

"Wow. That comeback was pathetic." Jason stated. I shot a glare at him.

"Well, it's true." Jason tilted my chin up to look at him. I hated it when he did that.

"I don't make you mad, do I?" he questioned.

"Uh, yes." I stated in an obvious tone. Jason sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again.

"Are you mad at me now?" he inquired.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How about now?" he questioned as he rubbed my back.

"Yes." I answered, feeling very uncomfortable with his closeness. He seemed to notice my uneasiness and smirked. He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"How about now?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Well how about…" before he could do anything else I struggled out of his grip.

"Stop! Alright? Just stop." I stated quickly. Jason looked at me with a smirk, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sure thing Bajita." he said, then walked out of the room. I hated how Jason confused me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

It was almost ten o'clock and Jason and I stood waiting for the informant in an ally way.

I didn't like the fact that our meeting place had to be an ally. I mean, Gotham city was known for its terrible crimes and a lot of them took place in alleyways. Most likely because they were dark and it was easy to pull people in from the streets while in one.

Needless to say I wished I had stayed in the van. But of course, I had to go with Jason. He was afraid that the moment he left me alone I'd be running to Wayne Manner to be at my brother's side.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a rustling sound coming from deeper in the alleyway. It was too big to be a stray cat, so I figured that it must've been the informant we were waiting for.

Out of the shadows came a weasely looking man who was very thin with greasy unwashed hair. He eyed Jason suspiciously, and when he saw me, he got a smug smile on his face, showing his gaps of his missing teeth and his unwashed yellow ones. He looked to me like a rat. Smelt like one too.

"You wanted to get some info on Black Mask?" he questioned in a whisper, darting his beady eyes up to look at Jason.

"Yes." Jason nodded back, getting straight to the point. The man smiled a sickly yellow smile, and stated,

"I got the information, but if you want it, I'll need a little something back in return." he explained.

I looked up at Jason who was staring daggers at the informant. Jason seemed not to like the guy and I didn't blame him. He was creepy beyond all belief and I didn't like the way he kept glancing over at me with that sick smile of his.

"What type of 'little something' do you want?" Jason questioned and I immediately felt a pair of eyes on me.

"You're little girly friend should do." he smirked. "She looks like one of the types that can lick the lollipop real good, if you know what I mean." he grinned evilly. I didn't enjoy hearing the comment, and restrained myself from punching the man in the face.

"Jason, I'm not really enjoying this." I whispered. The man was still looking at me waiting for an answer. A thought of panic then entered my mind.

_Wait, what if Jason makes me go with him anyway? It sounds like something he would do._ Jason noticed my uneasy look on my face, and nodded his head.

"I don't like him either." he replied, making me feel slightly better. Jason then pinned the man to the wall and swiftly had a gun placed to the man's temple.

"I have a gun, you have information. You tell me that information and the bullets won't fire." he threatened. "That enough of a 'little something,' for you?" Jason looked as if he was going to kill the man at any given moment.

"Alright! Alright man!" the informant exclaimed in fear, but Jason didn't move his gun.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Black Mask's main building of operation is a warehouse on Broadway Street. He's been rushing his men to find some chick and Red Hood." he blurted out.

"Have any idea why he wants the girl and Red Hood?" I questioned and he shook his head furiously.

"N-no! No idea I swear!" he whimpered. Jason paused staring at the man who trembled in fear. Jason was either thinking about what to do next or pausing just to scare the guy more. I would guess the later.

"Alright," Jason finally spoke after about a minute of silence. The man looked up at Jason with hope in his eyes, praying that today he would live. "Now run before I shoot you." Jason growled and the man stumbled to his feet and dashed away in a panic.

Jason laughed at the man's fear, enjoying it. I found it uneasy how he enjoyed fear.

I mean, it's funny to laugh at your friend during Halloween in a haunted hay ride and they get scared, but that was out of fun. Jason laughed at people who were scared they were going to die. The look on their faces are just priceless to him.

He knows that he isn't going to kill them, but they don't. It just seemed to make him more sick and twisted then he already was.

He then started to head back to the van after he had his good laugh. I followed after him, and questioned,

"So, now what?" Jason smiled and placed his Red Hood helmet on his head.

"Now we take the fight to Black Mask."


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

Bringing the fight to Black Mask was a lot easier said than done. Why do I say this? Because when we go directly to the headquarters of the people who are looking for us, it is basically giving yourself up. That was Jason's plan. Either me or him were going to give ourselves up.

So of course who was going to be the bait? That would be me. Why? I have no idea. I suppose the closest answer is, 'because what Jason says goes.'

I walked casually into the building with all the men standing right there.

"Hola amigos. I was told the your boss was looking for lil' ol' me." I smiled and was tackled by several men. "You got me! Yeesh, no need for a dog pile." I grumbled.

"Are you Indira Rispoli?" one of the men holding me inquired.

"No. Stephanie Meyer. Yes, I'm Indira Rispoli you idiots!" I exclaimed. I was pissed because Jason made me do this and how the men were so stupid. I had no problem yelling at them to vent.

The men dragged me to Black Mask's office.

"We got the girl, Sir." one informed.

"Well howdy do ugly." I smirked.

"Hand cuff her to the chair, I have some questions for her." he commanded. The men did so and then walked up to me. He slapped my face, and I grunted in pain.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." I grumbled. Black Mask got in my face and his breathed smelled like beer.

"Where is the Red Hood?" he questioned.

"Who?" I inquired dumbly. He gave me an unamused look and smacked me across the face again.

"Don't act stupid. The man you hang around all the time. Where is he?" he barked.

"Oh you mean _Red Hood_." I laughed. "I thought you said Purple Hat, my bad." I grinned.

"So, where is he?" he questioned impatiently.

"Oh, en algún lugar, en ninguna parte, en cualquier lugar." _Oh, somewhere, nowhere, anywhere._ I smiled.

"What?" he questioned dumbly.

"Usted no habla español, lo que?" _You don't speak Spanish, do you? _I chuckled.

"What the Hell are you saying?" he exclaimed.

"Obviamente algo que no puedes entender." _Obviously something you don't understand. _I shrugged.

"Are you speaking Spanish?" he questioned.

"No, estoy hablando francés." _No, I'm speaking French._ I chuckled.

"Francés? Isn't that French? Are you speaking French."

"No, idiota, lo ha hecho bien la primera vez." _No, you idiot, you got it right the first time. _I loved doing that to people.

He slapped me harshly.

"What the hell are you saying!" he screamed.

"Ay, golpeándome no ayudar a su situación, como tampoco, te das cuenta de que, correcto?" _Ow, hitting me doesn't help your situation any more, you realize that, right?_

"Speak English, or I'll shoot you." he growled, pulling out a gun.

"Can't argue with that logic." I smirked. Black Mask took in a deep breath, trying to restrain his anger.

"Now, where is The Red Hood?" he questioned.

"Probably out drinking some beer. I don't know." I shrugged. Black Mask face palmed himself, and I had to hold back my laughter.

"Pardon my asking, but why do you want me and Red Hood?" I inquired.

"The Red Hood humiliated me! Do you know how long it took me to regain my reputation! Some people still laugh at me!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, the poor little boy sad because he's bullied." I said with a pout. "Wait a sec, that also has nothing to do with me. Why am I here?" Black Mask smiled at me evilly.

"You're with him a lot. When someone is with him, that makes them easy targets. However we could never trace you and we found out that you weren't even from this dimension. So we were able to take some pictures and were able to make a copy of your device. We then studied you for a while…"

"Wow you guys are such stalkers." I laughed.

"The point is, we thought if we had you, The Red Hood would do anything to get his girl back." I paused for a moment, staring at him wide eyed. I then started to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait. You thought that I was Red Hood's girlfriend? You do realize I'm a lot younger than him right? Oh my god! Ay Dios Mio! That is hilarious!" I laughed so hard I felt like my stomach was going to explode.

"Wait, he isn't your man?" he questioned, his voice sounding disappointed.

"Ha! No! The guy makes my life a living hell at times! I'm sure that if I died it'd be an "Oh Well" moment for him. He doesn't care about me!" I chuckled.

"So that makes you dead weight, huh?" he grinned, pointing his gun at me.

"Well… I guess at times but…" I saw the gun and my mouth seemed to shut down for a moment.

"I don't have any need to carry around dead weight." he growled.

I sighed. I was going to die. No one would save me. The only person who could was Jason, but, as I stated previously, he didn't care about me. I was just a pawn to him, and sometimes pawns are used to be sacrificed.

"I knew you didn't care." I whispered, and the gun fired.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt.13

I winced, waiting for the blow to come to my head, but I felt nothing.

_Am I dead?_ I thought to myself_. Is this how it feels like? No pain but instant death. But if I am dead, where's Ramon? He said he would be in a better place. Wait, if I want to see Ramon, I suppose I gotta open my eyes._ I blinked my brown eyes open to see that Black Mask was lying on the ground, and Jason was standing in front of me.

I almost smiled at him, if he didn't slap me in the face.

"Don't you ever think that I don't care about you." he growled. I shook my head and sighed.

"What's with all the slapping? Is it this chair or something?" Jason took out a small metal stick and preyed the lock to the handcuffs around my wrists, releasing me.

"Did you find out why he wanted us?" Jason inquired.

"Oh, you mean his giant monologue before he tried to shoot me? Yeah it's actually really obvious. He just wants revenge on you and he wanted me because he thought I was your girlfriend." I answered.

"So, what? You told him that we weren't?" I shrugged.

"um… yeah." just then I saw Black Mask sitting up with his gun pointed at Jason.

"WATCH OUT!" I exclaimed, pushing him to the side. I could feel the bullet sinking into my body and I could feel pain coursing from my chest to my fingertips.

"Indira!" I heard Jason exclaim, and he caught my body as I fell to the ground. Jason looked up at Black Mask who was making a run for it, and then he looked back down at me. I was breathing heavily and I winced every time I tried to move. There was a bullet in my stomach and it didn't feel good.

Jason lifted me up and ran out the door, however I had no idea where he was taking me.

"Ja-Jason." I stuttered, trying to breath. "Look a-after Ramon. Look after him if Dick isn't." I whispered.

"Bajita, Indira don't say things like that. You're going to be okay. You're going to make it." Jason said desperately while he kept running but I knew it was going to be too late for me.

"Jay, have you ever r-read All Quiet on the Western Front?" I questioned in curiosity, looking up at his face. However I felt my eyelids getting very heavy.

"Indira stop closing your eyes, please stay with me."

"The narrator, a young G-German solder, is out with his friend Kat. K-Kat was a cool guy who helped find food. Then t-they got bombed and Kat was injured."

"Indira shut up! Don't say stuff like that, not right now." Jason pleaded but I continued.

"So then the n-narrator picks up Kat, telling him he can make it, and h-he carries the man to the nearest hospital post, while talking about the good t-times they had."

"Indi, please." Jason sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"B-But when the narrator makes it to the hospital, the injury was w-worse then expected, and Kat died." I sighed. I could feel my heartbeat start to slow.

"Indira?" Jason questioned. He looked down at me with tears streaking his face. He had stopped running, knowing that it would be useless.

"I d-didn't like the book All Quiet on the Western F-Front. It was really depressing." Jason hugged me tightly and I chuckled.

"The w-worst p-part was that the main character, the n-n-narrator, who y-you grew to love so much through out the b-book… dies." I took one final breath in.

"J-Jason, I…" my heart failed and I was left in Jason's arms, dead, but I wanted to continue my sentence! I wanted to tell him so bad, and I managed to scream it.

"LOVE YOU!" my eyes snapped open and I was in my room. Sweat coursed down my forehead and my heart was racing.

_Wait… my heart is racing? I'm alive?_ I thought to myself. I looked around in shock.

"It was a dream." I whispered. I looked to my right to see that my transportation device was still there and I immediately ran to Ramon's room. I felt a wave of relief when I saw him snug in his bed, happily asleep.

"Ay Dios Mio." I whispered. It was all a dream. All of it, but I had to see Jason. I grabbed my device and pressed the button, sending me to his world.

I ran into the warehouse I knew that he was staying in because of our chess match for later that day, and smiled.

"JASON!" I exclaimed and he came running quickly into the room.

"Indi, what's going on? It's too early for chess." he informed. I took in a deep breath. He was still him, and everything was alright.

"Just had a nightmare is all." I informed. Jason smirked at me.

"Aw, so you come to me? I feel special."

"I'm fine now. Sorry for waking you up." I stated. Jason laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well since you're here, maybe if I got you out of those pajamas we could have some fun?" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off of my shoulder.

"No thanks." I stated coldly. He laughed even harder.

"C'mon, I know you want to release some tension after a nightmare." I crossed my arms over my chest and shot him a glare.

"Jason, I hate you." I grumbled. He just smiled as I walked out the door.

"Love you too." he smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Might as well post 'Games' up here since it's basically after Hermano Problemas**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Does Dick know that you still visit me?" Jason said with a smirk as he moved his pawn foreword. I examined the board, but shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said as I slid one of my pieces to the side. Jason chuckled as he captured my pawn.

"Keeping secrets from Dick, now are we?" he was able to figure it out so easily. I ignored his statement and moved another one of my pieces.

"Feel guilty?" Jason questioned as he made his move, and I shook my head.

"He never asked so I never answered." I replied, then captured one of his pawns. Jason raised an eyebrow and he looked me in the eye. He seemed to suddenly get more serious.

"Bajita, are you alright?" he inquired. I shot a glare at him.

"It's Indira." I hissed. Jason folded his arms over his chest.

"You're avoiding the question. Are you alright?" he questioned again. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Boring teenaged girl stuff, now can we please continue with the game." I stated quickly.

"I'm up for listening to boring teenaged girl stuff." he smiled.

_Is that a genuine smile? _I thought to myself, but was still apprehensive about actually talking to him about my life.

Jason stood from the table and then pulled his chair up next to mine. His deep green eyes bore into my brown ones.

"Tell me, I'm here to listen." he informed. I sighed.

"Well, at school there's this guy…"

"You like him?" he questioned, cutting me off. I shook my head.

"No… listen, it's nothing." I stated, trying to get away from the topic. Jason shook his head.

"Nothing my ass. What's going on with you? You've been acting more drained and are less fun to play with during chess."

_Oh I see how it is. His little play mate isn't being much fun and he's wondering why. He doesn't really care. But should I tell him? I just need to tell someone. To get it off my chest. _I thought to myself.

"A guy in my school was able to get a very bad picture of me. You see, his girlfriend's in my swim class and she was able to take a picture of me when I was changing." I sighed. Jason shrugged.

"You have a nice body, you have nothing to be afraid about if some dude masturbates to your picture because his girl just isn't good enough." I shook my head.

"Jason, he isn't planning to use the picture for masturbation… that I know about. He's going to use it as black mail. Post my picture throughout the school, on the internet, sending it through texts and e-mail. People will think I'm a slut. I'll be harassed and tormented. I don't want that to happen." Jason nodded his head.

"So what does he want you to do?" he questioned.

"_Everything. _His homework, his projects, his reports. I'm so worn out having to do that and then my own work. Now he keeps dropping hints on how he might ask for more one day. I can't do that Jason, I just can't."

"Then don't." Jason smirked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Just don't do it. See how far you can push him to go. If he does post the pictures, you can deny that you did it on purpose and say that the guy took a picture of you. Looks more bad on the guy then on you. That is, if he does it. Remember Indi, it's a game. All of it. Whether people mean it or not, it's all a game."

It made sense. And Jason helped me.

_Wait, he helped me? _I thought in amazement. "Uh, thanks Jason. Thanks a lot." Jason smirked.

"Now go back to your dimension and try to set things straight." I nodded my head, but before I left, Jason added,

"And if he _does_ post the picture, please give me a copy." I rolled my eyes.

"Perv." I stated. He simply chuckled.

"Just take care of yourself and come back soon. I want to continue our game."


	15. Chapter 15

Jason and I would have our chess matches at some of the weirdest places. Here was the weirdest though.

Have you ever played chess in the closet of a strip club? I can tell you a few things if you haven't.

It's very hard to concentrate because outside the door you hear loud music all sorts of interesting sounds. It's slightly cramped so all that fits in the closet is a small table for the chess board to be, two small chairs for the two players to sit on, and little elbow room. Then there's a lot of interruptions because of people thinking the closet is empty so it'd be a perfect place to "Get it Down."

Then there's all the moaning on the other side of the door from people making out and lord knows what else. Strip clubs in Gotham were more like a place where the men could go to not just have some fun looking at the women but doing some other stuff too.

It disgusted me, but that's where Jason wanted to play chess. In the closet of a strip club. Man was that guy crazy.

"So why here of all places to play chess?" I questioned as I moved my pawn. Jason smirked at my question.

"What? Don't like it here?" Just then two people opened the closet and stared at us dumbfounded when they found out it wasn't empty.

"Find a place with a bed!" I exclaimed and they quickly closed the door and left us alone. I then turned back to Jason. "What do you think?"

"What did you want? Some place more romantic?" he inquired with an evil grin.

"Lord No!" I exclaimed. "Just, this isn't exactly a place where I'd consider to play chess." Jason smiled like it was all a big joke.

"It helps to see how well you concentrate with distractions. For instance…" he easily captured one of my pawns. "You're smarter then to move your pawn there." I sat staring at the board stupidly.

_Wow. That was a _really _bad move on my part._ I thought to myself, then tried to block out the sounds outside the room and made my next move. Jason grunted, and moved his pawn, then looked at me.

"That one was good, but I know you're better then this." he informed. "We should go to this place to play chess more often so you can practice with strategizing with background sounds."

Just as he said that, two people barged into the room, sucking each other's faces, and started to disrobe, not even noticing us. I shot a glared at Jason.

"Lets not and say we did."


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you ever wondered if there was anything between Dick and Bruce?" I questioned as I moved my pawn foreword. Jason looked up at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. I smirked at him.

"I think you know what I mean." Jason's eyes widened.

"No. Is there?" he questioned quickly, clearly intrigued. I chuckled at his face.

_So this is what it feels like for him all the time. The feeling of having power and knowledge over your opponent._

"I dunno. Probably not, but a lot of people in my dimension like to pair the two together." I informed. Jason moved his pawn to the side, then looked back up at me.

"Pairings. Does everyone in this dimension get pairings?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Like Tim and Superboy. And Tim and Kid Flash." Jason laughed.

"Of course they'd peg Tim as gay." I then smirked at him.

"There's also a few of You and Dick." Jason's face paled.

"Me and _Dick_?"

"Yup. And with Tim too" I nodded, as I moved my pawn. Jason quickly did his move, and then looked back up at me.

"Well, do I get pared with any _girls_?" he questioned. I smiled and moved my pawn foreword.

"Batgirl." I informed. Jason shook his head.

"She's not even my type." he groaned as he made his move.

"Well at least there's an upside to all of this." I shrugged, and Jason gave me a curious look.

"And what would that be?" he questioned.

"I know how to distract you to win at chess." I grinned as I made my final move. "Checkmate." Jason looked down at the board dumbfounded. I had won. He lost his control over me. He needed to gain it back. He looked up at me and smirked,

"Y'know, if you really wanted to distract me, you could've wore a really skimpy outfit and just bend over a lot." I glared at him, and he smiled. He was back in control. He managed to upset me.

"Perv." I grumbled as he reset the board. My victory felt hollow.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked to where Jason wanted to play chess. An old warehouse on second street with broken windows and a haunted feel to it.

"Jason you just love creepy looking places, don't you?" I grumbled. I walked into the eerie building to find a low crate with two empty chairs next to it. On top of the crate was a chess board and a small note.

I walked over and picked it up with curiosity. It read:

_Indi,_

_Some stuff came up so I won't be back in a while. Make yourself at home, there's some chips laying around somewhere. I'll be back soon to play our game._

_~Jason_

I rolled my eye.

"Chips? Really Jason? You sure know how to keep a girl entertained." I walked lazily around the creepy warehouse, feeling bored.

"Yeesh Jay, you don't even have a simple dart board." I walked back to where the chess game was set up.

"Fichas por alrededor de mi culo." _Chips laying around my butt. _I grumbled. I sat next to the crate and leaned my back up against it.

"I guess I'll just wait, and wait… and wait." Of course I fell asleep in less then two minutes.

"Bajita. Yoo hoo. Wakey Wakey." I batted my eyes open and grunted in discomfort. Sleeping against a crate is like sleeping on a brick bed.

"Bajita, wake up." I felt somebody nudging my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to see Jason.

"My name is Indira." I growled. He chuckled at my comment.

"Whatever, Bajita." I wobbled to my feet, and Jason laughed at my frumpy look.

"Where the heck were you?" I questioned in frustration.

"Oh, I was just watching what you would do if you were alone for hours in a warehouse. Now I know within the first ten minutes you'd pass out." he smirked.

"You were here the entire time!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." he smiled. I rubbed my eyes, and yawned.

"How long was I out?" I inquired.

"Five hours." he chuckled.

"AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!?" I exclaimed. Jason just laughed even harder.

"Of course I didn't, you look cute when you're asleep." I furrowed my eyebrows and shot him a glare.

"Perv, pulling an Edward Cullen." I growled. Jason pulled up a chair in front of the chess board.

"Alright, alright, settle down. No need to compare me with that guy. Now, are we going to play some chess or not?" I sighed.

I should have just left him. But I didn't. I still needed my game of Chess with him. However next time he invited me to a game I would be at least an hour late.

Jason didn't care.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jason I hate you." I growled.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired, as he moved his pawn foreword. "And I'm talking about now, not what happened when we first met." he added.

"I hate you for bringing me to a bar to play chess." I hissed as I made my move.

"C'mon Bajita, I can get a good beer here." he laughed.

"My name is Indira, and we're gonna get kicked out." I informed.

"No we're not. I can hold my liquor." he stated as he captured one of my pawns. I shook my head as I moved one of my pawns.

"No, if another old guy tries to sniff my hair, I'm punching him in the face." I stated which caused Jason to burst out laughing.

"Hey, this is one of the nicer bars in Gotham." he informed in defense.

"Jay, a bar in Gotham is a bar in Gotham. They're never good." I sighed as he made his move and captured another one of my pawns.

"Did you just call me Jay, Bajita?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Just then a man got to close to my hair to give me a whiff and I turned around and punched him square in the face, most likely breaking his nose. The entire bar got so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Men if you come within a two foot radius of me, I'll break your faces." I said to the entire bar. Needless to say my hair wasn't sniffed the entire night afterwards.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you going to your school dance?" Jason inquired as he placed his pawn on the board. It was a random question, but Jason was a random person at times so I answered shaking my head,

"No." I then made my move and captured one of his pawns. He gave me a quisitive look.

"Why not?" he questioned as he made his move. I shrugged.

"I don't have a boyfriend to go with, and a lot of my friends aren't going, so I'd be more lonely than having fun." I explained, then pushed my pawn foreword.

"Well, what if you find a guy there? You can slow dance with him and everything." Jason grinned as he captured my pawn.

"You talk as if I know how to slow dance." I grumbled as I moved another pawn. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know how to slow dance?" he inquired.

"Aside from hugging the other person's torso and rocking back and forth, not really." I answered. Jason was silent for s moment, looking at the chess board. He then looked up at me.

"Do you know how to Waltz?" I chuckled at his question.

"No. I may like dancing but I'm not the best at it." I informed. Jason stood from the table, and then walked over next to me.

"I can teach you." he stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't we suppose to be playing chess?" Jason chuckled as he grabbed my arm, making me stand up.

"I'm broadening your knowledge. Knowing how to Waltz can be very important." he informed. I sighed, and Jason smiled at me. It looked genuine, but with Jason you could never be sure.

"Fine. How do you Waltz?" I questioned. Jason grinned and placed a hand on my shoulder, and then a hand on my hip. Him being so close unnerved me, but I took in a deep breath.

"Now, place your hands on my arms." he instructed, and I slowly did so, and he adjusted it so that they were in the right place.

"Now go back, side front, back side front." he stated showing what to do with my feet. After a few tries I got it right. Jason smiled and counted out loud in beat,

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three." I hated to admit it but he was a good dancer. It was interesting how gentle he was with me the entire time.

"You're doing pretty good. Maybe I should teach you the Tango next." he smirked.

Him saying that made me get off the beat, and I tripped over my feet. I couldn't fall though, because he had his hands on me, and he felt that I was going to fall and gripped me tightly, keeping me in place.

"You alright Bajita?" he questioned, almost laughing at my flustered state.

"It's Indira." I corrected, then struggled out of his hold and sat back at my seat with the chess board in front of me.

"Thanks for teaching me, now can we please get back to our game?" I questioned. It was still Jason's turn.

"Your face is red." he informed with a smirk.

"Just embarrassed that I tripped is all." I said quickly. Jason sat in his chair across from me.

"Uh huh." he smirked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "So, you don't like it when people get close?" he pried.

"No." I answered. He looked at me with a cunning smirk glued on his face.

"I doubt that." he shrugged.

"Can you just make your move already?" I snapped. He smiled and moved his pawn foreword.

"Checkmate." he grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jay, I really hate you right now." I grumbled as I watched the thugs circle around me.

I learn so many things when I'm with Jason. Today I learned that when he tells you to meet him at a warehouse in a highly populated gang area you should just tell him No. of course I had to learn this too late.

"What you doin' here girly?" questioned one of the thugs.

"A friend of mine wanted to play some chess with me. He said that here would be a nice place but obviously he was wrong." I informed, then backed up to the door. "I'll just go now, nice meeting you, bye." however, before I could run one of the men closed the door.

"Now hold up sweetie." he growled. "My buddies and I don't like when people walk in on us."

"Yeah, you wanna leave you gotta do something for us." one of the others grinned evilly.

"I play a mean game of chess and I am decent at the Waltz." I informed.

"So you can play chess and do a boring dance?" one of the men questioned, and I shrugged.

"Yeah pretty much." The men smirked at me and the leader of the group took a strep towards me.

"Since you're a girl, Y'know, there is something else you could do." I immediately thought up a lie.

"I have H.I.V." I stated quickly.

"There's a thing called condoms." the leader grinned.

"Well there's also people called prostitutes who you can pay if you want your little toy played with." I snapped. _Jay out of all the days to be late to a chess match it had to be this one?_

"Whoa she got some fight." one of the thugs chuckled.

"She got a nice ass too." added another thug walking up to my backside. I grabbed his hand and bent it back. He howled in pain as I felt his bones cracking.

"Lay a hand on me, and I brake it." I growled. The man whimpered and I let go of his hand.

"We'll see about that gir-" I didn't let the leader finish and I kneed him in the groin and kicked him in the face.

"Who's next?" I questioned and they advanced on me.

"Jay, the situations you get me into." I grumbled and then attacked.

~*~*~*~Thirty Minutes Later~*~*~*~

"Bajita? Are you still here?" I heard a voice question. It was Jason coming through the door with the chess board in his hands.

"It's Indira." I corrected. Jason stared at me wide eyed. I was surrounded by the unconscious thugs. "And you better have a good reason for being late."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Bajita, if I made a bet with you that I could throw a piece of popcorn in the air and shoot it in half with my gun while beating you at chess, would you take it?" he inquired as he made his move. I stared down at the chess board studying it, not looking at his face.

"Maybe, what would happened if we won or lost?" I questioned as I moved my pawn foreword. A grin grew on his face.

"If you win, I'll buy you a pocket knife." he smiled. I did want a new one, but I quickly raised an eyebrow.

"And what would happen if you won?" I inquired. He chuckled at my question making me feel uneasy. I hated his chuckle. It was a mixture of evil and happiness all rolled into one baritone voice.

"You come out and get some dinner with me." he informed.

"Deal." I stated immediately, shaking his hand. While he still had his hand around mine however, he added,

"In a dress." my eyes widened and I shot a glare at him.

"A dress? No way!"

"You shook on it." Jason smirked. I looked down at my hand dumbly. He was right, and somehow that made me obligated.

"Screw you." I grumbled.

"That's a mature thing to say." he said sarcastically as he moved his pawn foreword. I was silent and made my move.

He smiled broadly, threw a piece of popcorn in the air, exclaimed,

"Checkmate!" very quick, and pulled out his gun to shoot the popcorn. I grabbed one of the pawns and threw it at the popcorn. Instead of shooting the popcorn in half he ended up shooting the pawn piece.

"Can my pocket knife have a green handle?" I questioned with a smirk as Jason stared at the broken pawn piece.


	22. Chapter 22

It was Christmas eve and I had already visited Dick and Bruce at Wayne Manner. Bruce was in a decent mood, and Dick was as cheerful as ever. Alfred made us some hot chocolate. I got Bruce a tie because, well what else could I get him? I also got Dick a watch.

It was an inside joke because I kept visiting him later then I said I would. That would be because of chess matches that went longer then expected with Jason. I wouldn't tell Dick though. He believed that Jason was dangerous and it wasn't good for me to hang around him. I just said that it was "Island Time" where I'd come about an hour later then I said I would.

Dick had gotten me a scarf and Bruce tried to give me cash but I wouldn't let him. It was a fun night with them, but I still had to visit Jason.

I walked up to the warehouse he was staying at and opened the door.

"Feliz Navidad, Jason. I don't know if you celebrate it, but I got you something." I looked into the warehouse in shock. Colorful lights were decked everywhere and there was a big Christmas tree.

"Bajita, I almost thought you wouldn't come." he smiled, wearing the usual leather jacket, red domino mask, cargo pants, boots, but he had a Santa hat on.

"It's Indira." I corrected and he closed the door and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Settle down Scrooge. Get in the holiday spirit." he smirked, filled with joy.

"Jason, have you been drinking?"

"No." he laughed, but then added, "Well yes, some eggnog, but I'm not drunk." Jason sat me down at he brought out two candy canes.

"You didn't know I liked Christmas?" he questioned as he handed me my candy cane. I shook my head.

"You didn't seem like the type." I answered truthfully and he shrug.

"It never helped that I hardly had anyone to celebrate with." he stated, and I felt a little bad for him.

He then reached under the tree and took out a single small present wrapped up.

"Merry Christmas, Bajita." he smirked. He placed the present in front of me with a smile and I was shocked.

_He got me a present? _I thought in disbelief. I then handed him the one I got for him.

"Feliz Navidad." I grinned, and Jason slowly opened the package. A grin spread throughout Jason's face. I knew my gift wasn't much, but I hoped he'd enjoy it.

"You got me a pistol?" he questioned in an amazed voice. I knew he had some already, but the one I gave him was in very good condition unlike some of his others and was never used before. Well almost. Only one bullet came out of it.

"Indira, where did you get a pistol?" he inquired.

"It was mine when I was in the gang. I thought you might like it. It's in pretty good condition." I explained.

"Yeah, it looks brand new." he grinned. I smiled, happy that he enjoyed it. He then turned to me.

"Now go ahead and open yours."

I was a little apprehensive. I mean, knowing Jason he could be a bomb, or a picture of someone nude, or something else deadly or vulgar. But I opened it anyway.

"No way." I smiled. I held an old tattered book. "The Catcher in the Rye. How did you know I was looking for a copy?" I questioned.

"I just figured you'd like it. I read it when I was a kid." he answered.

"Thank you Jay." I grinned, giving him a hug. He hugged me back.

"No problem Bajita." he turned on the small radio and we sang to Christmas songs. We talked for awhile after singing, which we did for hours, but the night started to get even later and I was getting tired.

"Thanks for the fun night Jay… Jason." he walked me to the door and he opened it. Before I left, he looked up in the door frame. There hung some mistletoe.

"Bajita, I believe we're under the mistletoe." he smirked. I rolled my eyes, but stood up on my tip toes (because of my height) and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tis the season to be jolly." I grinned and walked out the door. I could swear that I heard Jason sing,

"Fa la la la la. La la la la."


	23. Chapter 23

When I walked into the abandoned building where Jason said he wanted to meet, I was perplexed to see him standing in the middle of the room without a chess board.

"I thought we were going to play chess." I said, confused. Jason smiled broadly and walked up to me.

"I thought that today we could spar." I didn't like sparring with Jason. He had the height advantage, the age advantage, and the skill advantage to beat the living crap out of me with his eyes closed.

"Sparring here?" I questioned, trying to find a better excuse besides me saying 'But I don't want to get my butt kicked.'

Jason smirked at my shocked expression as he took off his leather jacket showing his thin white t-shirt that was underneath, displaying his usually hidden biceps. He wrapped an arm around my body and whispered in my ear,

"Well, unless you want to, Y'know, do something else." he lightly squeezed my butt as he said that and I tore away from him.

"Fine. Lets spar." I stated quickly. Jason laughed at the reaction he got out of me. He knew that I hated it when he go too close.

I took off my sweat jacket and got into a fighting position. Jason grinned, and got into a stance as well.

I waited for him to make his move, and then I saw his fist come at my face. I moved my head, and swiftly grabbed his hand, but he kicked my stomach with full force. I stumbled back and held my stomach breathing heavily.

That was a problem when I fought Jason. I hardly ever noticed what his legs were doing, only his arms. I hated how I did that.

Jason then went to kick me again, but this time I dodged. I quickly threw my foot up to kick his groin, when he caught it and I wobbled on my one leg.

"Going for the goods?" he questioned with a smirk, then pushed my foot, making me fall off balance and I collapsed to the ground. Jason ran towards me, but I managed to trip him, and I watched as he tumbled towards the wall.

"Oh Jesus!" he exclaimed and then face planted into the wall.

I couldn't contain my laughter. Jason looked up at me, but started to laugh as well. Hearing him laugh caused me to laugh harder and snort. Hearing me snort made him laugh even harder, and I collapsed to the ground in a laughing fit. Jason fell to the ground as well, and we laughed at nothing together.

As we continued to laugh, I felt Jason put an arm around my shoulder, and he pulled me closer to his chest. I didn't struggle, and my head rested comfortably on his chest as our laughing dissipated. I curled up next to him, feeling at ease. Jason ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in content. I then felt Jason softly kiss my forehead.

_WAIT!_ I thought as I panicked. I rolled away from him, completely terrified how weak I seemed and how vulnerable I left myself.

A look of hurt was on his face, but he quickly made it fade away and he smirked at me.

"To close. Am I right?" I looked down at my feet, then back at him.

"We didn't finish our fight." I whispered, trying to get off topic.

Jason took a step towards me, but I took a step back. I could hear him sigh from across the room.

"No more fighting today. Go to Dick, you're probably late for your visit." he stated gently. I nodded my head, but felt reluctant to leave.

"Jay… I…" I sighed. "Jason, I'll see you later." I whispered, then walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

I said it once, I'll say it again. I learn a lot when I play chess with Jason.

I sat across from him and cringed as he took another one of my pawns. I was trying a new technique and needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Why on God's earth did you think it was a good idea to use this strategy?" Jason questioned and I let out a heavy sigh.

"I honestly don't know." I groaned. Just then I heard a knock at the door. Jason had a look of annoyance on his face, got up from the table, grabbed a gun and walked over to the door.

"If it's a pizza guy with the wrong address, I'm shooting him and taking the pizza." Jason grumbled. He opened the door and to my surprise I heard no gun shots.

"Todd! You've gotta help me!" exclaimed a voice.

"Fine. Come in Josh." Jason sighed, and into the room stumbled a boy with brown eyes, dirty shoulder length brown hair, who looked to be about my age.

"Bajita, this is Josh. He's just some pick pocket who tried to steal from me." Jason informed, sitting back at the table with me.

"Bajita? What kind of name is that?" the boy questioned.

"It's a name you wont call me. My name's Indira." I stated seriously, then turned to Jason. "So he tried to steal from you and your friends?" Jason shrugged.

"We're more acquaintances and he's probably just running from some thugs." Jason answered back.

"So what are you? Some sort of prostitute?" Josh inquired to me. "Jason is chess some sort of fetish of y-?" I didn't let him finish.

"I am NOT a prostitute!" I exclaimed, punching his face, sending him to the ground.

"Did you just hit me?" he growled.

"Yeah I did." I shrugged. Josh ran at me, and I dodged him easily. He threw a punch at me, but I grabbed his fist and flipped him. He landed hard on his back and he groaned in pain.

"Tu es un idioma." I hissed, then sat back down.

Jason was smiling at the fight. Of course he would be the type of guy who would enjoy watching one. Josh looked up at me with a glare that slowly turned to a smirk.

"I'm kinda turned on." I rolled my eyes, and Jason's smile from the fight turned into his serious look.

"Alright Romeo calm down." Jason said with a sigh.

"So Indira, why _are_ you here if you're not a prostitute?" Josh inquired.

"I'm here because I like playing a good game of chess." I answered.

"Mind if I watch?" Jason shot a glare at the boy.

"If you're going to stay here, do the dishes." Jason stated, pointing to the kitchen. Josh mumbled but walked over to where he was instructed.

What did I learn on this visit? Jason had lousy acquaintances.


	25. Chapter 25

I walked into the apartment building, prepared to play a game of chess with Jason. As I closed the door behind me, I felt a gun barrel placed on the temple of my head.

"State your name and business or I'll blow your brains out." growled a voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Indira and I'm here to play chess with Jason. Get the gun out of my face Josh, or I'll shove it up your-"

"Alright! Alright!" Josh exclaimed, pulling the gun away. I looked over at him and glared.

Jason seemed to treat Josh okay. He wasn't as emaciated as he was when we first met and he looked and smelt like he had a shower. I was confused why Jason was actually taking Josh in, but I realized he just saw himself in the guy. How he once was also a kid struggling on the streets of Gotham to make a living.

"Where's your boss?" I questioned, and Josh shrugged.

"Out. Most likely he's shooting people."

"Carajo." I cursed under my breath. "He said that we were going to play chess today."

"He should be back in about an hour or so." Josh shrugged. I sighed and sat on a chair close to the table where Jason and I would play chess.

"Ay dios mio, Jay." I mumbled. Josh looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"why do you do that?" he inquired as he pulled up a chair next to mine.

"Do what?"

"Talk in Portuguese." he answered. I started to laughing, causing him to look at me confused. "What?" he questioned, and I calmed down, but still chuckled.

"I speak Spanish." I informed.

"What's the difference?" he questioned and I shook my head and sighed.

"There is a difference?"

"Like what?" he pried.

"Cirandero means Dance in Portuguese while in Spanish, Dance mean Bailar." I informed.

"Oh." Josh said dumbly.

We then sat there awkwardly, not having much to talk about. He annoyed me so I didn't really want to talk to him and his hair annoyed me to no end because I wanted to cut it so badly! It was way to long for my liking. So I just looked down at my feet.

"Jason talks about you a lot." Josh stated, and that made me look up.

"He does?" I questioned.

"Yeah. It actually gets kinda annoying after awhile. Indira this and Bajita that." I looked back down at my feet, trying to hide the small blush on my face.

He talks about me?

"How'd you guys meet anyway?" Josh questioned. I started to chuckle and a grin grew onto my face.

"I met Jason by him kidnapping me. The first words I ever heard him say to me were, 'You know, I could easily kill you.' He then black mailed me and tried to kill me several times." Josh gave me a confused look.

"And you two are friends?" I shrugged.

"Meh. More or Less."

"You're weird." he stated.

"Well you're dumb, but I wasn't going to say anything." I shot back. Josh looked at me seriously and hissed in a threatening tone,

"You do realize that I still have a gun."

"And you do realize that I can disarm you and even if you do hurt me, I'll do a lot worse to you." Josh paused with a look of defeat on his face. He knew I was right.

Just then Jason walked into the room.

"Hola Bajita. Sorry I'm late."

"What does Bajita mean?" Josh inquired. I shook my head, and stated,

"Cierra la boca." Shut your mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

I sat playing chess with Jason and was doing fairly well in the game. Josh was out only lord knows where, and both Jason and I didn't know when he'd be back. So without Josh and me winning at chess, I was in a fairly good mood. I should have known that it would go wrong sooner or later.

"Hey, I was able to steal some nice wine from some crime lord, you want some?" Jason inquired. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Jason, I'm sixteen."

"So?"

"So I'm five years underage." I answered.

"Do you think I give a crap? I've been breaking the law for the longest time, and besides, it's not like you're gonna be driving or anything." he informed with a shrug. I shook my head undecided.

"I'm not sure." Jason smirked at me.

"Come on, just a little bit of wine."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Just a little bit of wine to Jason, wasn't the same for me. I felt like I was sweating the stuff out of my body and I was exhausted. Everything seemed to be in a haze to me.

"J-Jazon. I… I godda go." I slurred, standing up, but when I took a step foreword, I could feel myself falling, but Jason quickly caught me.

"No way Bajita. I'm not sending you back drunk." he stated sternly.

"Jazon. I don feel goo." I informed.

"I know, I know, just lay down." Jason whispered and I could feel him lay me gently on the couch.

"Jay, I don lie 'is." That was the last thing I could remember saying.

I woke up on the couch with a headache, but didn't stir completely. I could feel that my cheeks were moist, like I had been crying a lot.

The couch underneath me felt different compared to most couches, but it was comfortable. It was soft, but firm at the same time. It also smelt nice. It smelt _very _nice, and I curled up on it more.

However, I reached a part on the couch that something weird happened. I could feel a thumping underneath my head. I put my ear to it and was shocked that it sounded like a heartbeat.

I opened my eyes to find that I was laying on top of Jason's chest. I shrieked in shock, and he woke up and smirked at me.

" Comfortable?" he inquired as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Comfortable!? What's going on? Why are you under me? What happened!?" I exclaimed in a panic.

"Settle down." Jason smiled as he sat up, making me sit up as well. "You got drunk." he informed.

"Well no duh I got drunk! I told you I didn't want to drink! What happened to me after that?" Jason frowned and sighed,

"You were confused. You started to call me Ramon and then started crying." I was silent at his statement. Why would I think that he was Ramon?

"Indi, I was only trying to comfort you. It was the most I've _ever _seen you cry." he explained. He seemed genuine with his statement, but I was still unsure.

"I better get going." I whispered as I stood up. However, the blood rushed to my head, and I got dizzy. Jason stood up behind me and grabbed my arms so that I could stay on my feet.

"Indi, you're still not feeling okay." he informed and he gently laid me back on the couch. I hated being so disoriented and confused.

I was laying on my side and Jason sat next to me and rubbed my back. I was uneasy with him being so close but I couldn't help but like the feeling. It was amazing, and a bit terrifying, to think of how the hands that were so gentle on me could snap my neck as well.

I relaxed a little as he continued to massage my back, and Jason noticed.

"So Indi, did you like laying on my chest?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"No." I answered shortly, tensing up again.

"Really?" Jason questioned with a doubtful tone. "Because you _seemed _to really enjoy it." I was silent and he removed his hand from my back, making me nervous again. What he did next surprised me. He grasped my hand, and placed it on his stomach.

"What about my abs? Did you like them too?" he inquired. I didn't like the conversation, mostly because all my answers to his questions were Yes. I liked his body. I mean, he was practically a male model so who wouldn't? He was just teasing me. Teasing me and enjoying it.

I pulled my hand away from him, even though I liked the feeling of his stomach and wouldn't mind touching it some more. I then scooted further back into the couch, away from Jason.

Despite what I did, Jason continued to rub my back gently, and changed the subject.

"I'm surprised that you couldn't hold your liquor." he stated. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm never gonna drink again."


	27. Chapter 27

I sighed as I waited for Jason. _Again_. And worst of all he left his house maid to look after the apartment, and by house maid, I mean Josh.

"So Indira, instead of waiting for Jason, how 'bout you and me go and see a movie or something." he said smoothly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No thanks." I growled. Josh walked over to me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Then maybe we could do something else." he smirked. I pushed his head off my shoulder and shot him a glare.

"Don't you have dishes to clean or things to dust?" I hissed. Josh blew his long hair out of his face, and sulked into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath.

Just then the door flew open and Jason stumbled in, holding his stomach with blood gushing from it.

"Medical kit!" he exclaimed with what breath he had and collapsed on the couch. Josh closed the door, and then ran to get the medical kit while I looked over Jason's wounds. I took of his shirt to get a better look and noticed that he had a bullet in his gut, and another bullet embedded in his shoulder.

Josh ran into the room with the medical kit and had a look of panic on his face.

"What do I do! What do I do!" he exclaimed. I took the medical kit from his hands and stated,

"You get Jason something to bite on!" Josh ran around the apartment like a chicken with his head cut off while I tried to stay calm. I placed a cloth on Jason's stomach and moved his hand to hold it in place and then I elevated his shoulder. I removed a pair of tweezers from the kit, and exclaimed,

"Josh! Do you have something?" He came running in with a plastic spatula in his hand. It was better then nothing.

I grabbed the spatula and placed it in Jason's mouth, then stuck the tweezers into his shoulder and dug out the bullet easily. Jason grunted and bit down on the spatula hard. I then lowered Jason's shoulder and commanded Josh to clean out with Iodine and then wrap it tightly with galls. I went to move onto Jason's stomach, which was a lot more dangerous then his shoulder.

I dug the tweezers into his skin and tried to gently pull out the bullet.

"Mrph!" Jason growled in pain and bit down on the spatula harder. I managed to get the bullet out, but he was gushing out a lot of blood.

"I gotta stitch you up Jay, just stay with me." I stated quickly. I reached into the box and found a needle and strong thread like wire. I laced it through and then started to sow up his bullet hole. Jason was biting down on the spatula hard and growls of pain continued to ring out from his mouth.

Once I was done sowing him up, I pored the Iodine on his wound, and then wrapped his torso up with the galls.

"Jason, I'm done now." I whispered. Josh pulled the spatula out of Jason's mouth. It had his teeth marks on it.

"Jason, what happened?" I questioned. He smirked a little, even though he was obviously still in pain.

"Y'know me. Can't keep out of trouble." he then grabbed my hands and played with them a little. My hands were very bloody, but Jason didn't care. It was his blood anyway. He smiled a little at me.

"You have my blood on your hands." he said softly.

"Yeah, I know. It's from trying to keep you from bleeding to death." I informed, but he gripped my hands tightly, not letting me pull away from him.

"Clean up, and then visit Dick. I can't play chess today. Y'know, obviously." he said, and then added. "And, Thank you."

I couldn't help but smile. Jason had never really thanked me for anything before.

"Or you could stay and play naughty nurse." Josh quipped in. I punched him hard on the face, and then kneed him in the groin.

"Tend to that yourself perv."


	28. Chapter 28

I winced in pain as I felt someone punch me in the face. It was a very hard punch and I was surprised I wasn't knocked out by it. I was disoriented enough for whoever punched me to hold my hands behind my back and for another person to grab my feet.

I was just walking to Jason's apartment. Unfortunately it wasn't the most perfect neighborhood and I could only guess that some thugs jumped me. Usually I could handle thugs, but these guys were different. They were very organized.

"Take off her back pack." the man holding my hands commanded and I could feel it get taken from me, and I started to panic. My transportation device was in there!

"Check her pockets!" I could feel hands go to my pants and dig threw my pockets.

"Hey, that's not a pocket!" I exclaimed as I felt some hands touching a place that they shouldn't've.

I could hear several men chuckling at me, and then I could feel my wrists and ankles getting tied. I was then thrown against the wall of the alleyway, and couldn't keep my balance causing me to fall. I struggled to get out of my binds but then felt my ribs get kicked.

"Agh!" I grunted in pain.

"Hey, be gentle, I don't want her bruised." I looked up to see a man heavily tattooed with scruffy looking cloths.

"Well thanks for your concern sir, but who are you?" I questioned. The man walked over to me and grasped my shoulder and pulled me to my feet.

"Name's Sarge. How you doin'?" he grinned, uncomfortably close to me. He had the awful smell of beer on his breath.

"I'm doing okay besides the fact that I was jumped." I answered.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't think of it as being jumped." he smirked as he caressed my cheek. "Think of it as… a forced union." My eyes widened in realization.

"Forced union, you mean…"

"Yup." he grinned as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Y'see I noticed you walkin' around here and I kinda liked your face. I figured I'd like some other parts of you too." I tried to wiggle away from him, but he held me firm. "You smell just as good as I imagined." he whispered in my ear.

I began to shake, as he put a hand near my pants zipper, and a bad memory started to enter my mind.

_"Hey girly, wanna have some fun?" a shady looking man inquired. I was confused why an older man wanted to play with an eleven year old like me, but I was desperate for some friends._

_"Alright sir. What fun do you wanna do? We could do hide and seek, or…"_

_"Have you ever heard of the undy game?" he inquired, cutting me off. I looked at him confused._

_"No. How do you play?" he smiled and pulled me deeper into the alleyway._

_"Oh, it's simple really." he laughed. "All you have to do is pull down your pants and underwear and close your eyes. Then you may feel something weird but the point of the game is that you can't make a sound. Then once you feel something wet get shot up into you, and if you haven't made a sound, you win." I looked at the man skeptically._

_"I don't think I'd be comfortable with that." I stated._

_"C'mon kid, just do it." hissed the man, and I took a step back. "Alright. Time to do this the hard way." he pinned me against the wall and grabbed at my pants. I screamed and tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go._

"Let her go!" I heard a voice exclaim. I realized I had my eyes closed and I slowly batted them open. It was Jason in his Red Hood gear.

"Mind your own business Hoody. I'm just having some fun with a lady." Sarge stated in a threatening tone. Jason's eyes met mine, and I wanted him to help me so badly. I was terrified.

"You are _not _going to do anything to that girl." Jason growled with teeth clenched. With that he started shooting. I closed my eyes again and after about thirty seconds of shooting, I heard complete silence. I kept my eyes closed, but then could feel someone putting a hand on the pulled down zipper of my pants. I let out a short sob, fearing that someone had shot Jason and that one of the men were going to rape me.

"Bajita? Indi? Indi shhh calm down." I heard Jason's voice say as he zipped my pants zipper up, and then use his knife to release me from my binds. The bodies of the thugs were laying all around me, dead.

I had tears streaking my face, still in fear of what could have happened to me.

"That was too close. Way too close." I mumbled while I cried. Jason hugged me tightly, and guided my head towards his chest so I could cry into his shoulder from my fright. I held onto his arms for dear life, afraid that if I let go, I would be attacked again. Jason rubbed my back, trying to comfort me, and whispered,

"Shhh Indi. Shhh you're alright. Nothing's going to hurt you. I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay, I propose another bet." Jason smiled as he moved his pawn foreword and I rolled my eyes.

"Loosing to me once wasn't enough for you Todd?" I smirked as I captured one of his pawns. Jason chuckled at my statement.

"Not when I make the proposition more interesting." he informed while sliding his pawn foreword. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's your proposition?" I questioned as I moved my own pawn foreword.

"If you win, I will buy you three pocket knives and I'll stop making crude references about the two of us." he smirked. That sounded _very _nice. Three knew pocket knives because you can never have enough of those in Gotham _and _he'd stop making sexual innuendos!

"What about you. What would happen if you would win?" I inquired. An evil grin was perched on his lips.

"If I win, we go out for Dinner, and you wear a dress of my choice." I stiffened at his proposition.

"A dress of your choice?" I questioned in a whisper. He nodded his head still with that evil look on his face. That would be _really _bad with Jason being… well Jason.

"And you'll have to wear it the entire time with no complaints." he added. I gave him an annoyed look which only seemed to make him smile more.

"Well, what's the bet?" I questioned.

"That I can beat you at chess while shooting the fly that's been buzzing around." he said with at shrug. I stuck my hand out to shake.

"Deal!" I smiled. No way would he be able to hit that fruit fly.

Jason and I continued our Chess match and we were coming close to an end. Suddenly, Jason exclaimed,

"CHECKMATE!" and moved his pawn with his left hand and with his right hand he shot towards the fly. I prayed that it would fly away. I needed a chance of luck. I couldn't throw anything in the bullet's way thanks to the angle of the gun.

He hit his target and I felt my face pale. I was doomed.

Jason turned to me, still with that annoying smirk on his face, then walked over to me.

"Looks like I won." he smiled. "Are you visiting Dick later?" he questioned. I shook my head. I had visited him earlier.

"No." I whispered, looking at my feet in defeat.

"Good. Then lets go dress shopping." Jason smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was absolutely terrified.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

In the store my face was a bright shade of red. I was embarrassed and angry and scared and I would have done anything to get out of my situation.

My mind was running through the possibilities of what dress Jason would pick out. It was Gotham city. There were a ton of skimpy looking dresses for sale that I was sure Jason wouldn't shy away from. He enjoyed torturing me too. He would see a really skimpy dress and say,

"Hmmm, how about this one?" and then he would laugh at my worried expression and move on to something else.

I then saw him smile broadly.

"I know exactly what you can wear." he stated, and then turned to me. "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." My face grew bright red but I did as he said and my worry increased.

_Watch it be something that when I sit my ass will be hanging out all the time. _I thought sourly. _Why'd I have to make that bet with him!? _I thought it frustration.

"You can open your eyes now Bajita. I bought your dress." he smiled with the bag in his hands.

"Jason I…"

"No complaints." he stated quickly and I swallowed my tongue. I really hated him.

~*~*~*~*~At the Restaurant~*~*~*~*~

Jason brought the bag with him to the restaurant for me to change into. Once we were seated he handed me the bag.

"Now go and change." he smirked. I swallowed my pride, took the bag, and sulked to the bathroom.

Once inside I put my hand into the bag and felt the material. It was silky, and I swallowed hard. I was nervous to take it out of the bag.

I closed my eyes and pulled the dress out of the bag. I then took in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I was in complete shock. It was a red dress but it came to my knees! And the top was lower then my normal t-shirts, but still respectful. It was a beautiful dress and I felt my face grow bright red.

"Jay." I sighed. "Damn you. You confuse me." I didn't know what to think. I slipped the dress on and I started to smile.

_No Indi! Don't you dare smile! You are not enjoying this!_ I told myself. I walked out of the bathroom and Jason smiled when he saw me.

"Why hello there beautiful." he smiled. I could feel heat rushing to my face, and he chuckled at my blushing.

"You're trying to hide a smile." he stated in a knowing tone.

"No I'm not." I said stiffly.

"Yes you are." he smiled. "loosen up Indi. Enjoy yourself, we're just having dinner." he said in an encouraging voice.

I looked up at him and grinned. That was the first time I ever lost a bet, and enjoyed myself.


	30. Chapter 30

"So Bajita, what scares you?" Jason inquired as he moved his pawn. I kept my eyes on the board and questioned,

"What makes you think that I would tell you?" I moved my pawn foreword, capturing one of his. A smirk grew on Jason's face.

"Because I can be _very _persuasive." he answered as I felt a hand run up my leg from under the table, and I quickly stomped on his foot.

"Manos fuera." _hands off. _I growled. Jason chuckled and I didn't like it.

"Y'know me. I'm more of a hands on kind of guy." his hand was back on my leg again and I pushed it away.

"Jason quit it!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Does it _scare_ you?" he questioned with an evil smile. That's what this was all about. He wanted to know what scared me so he was trying to provoke me into revealing it.

"No it doesn't scare me. I just don't like it." I said while crossing my arms. Jason shrugged, then took out his knife and started twirling it around his fingers, playing with it.

"What about this?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"No Jason. Your knife doesn't scare me." Jason smiled, stood from his seat, and walked over to me. He then quickly placed the knife on the side of my neck. I could feel the cool sharp blade lightly sinking into my skin, but Jason was sure not to drawl blood, but he pressed it to the point where it was close.

"You sure it doesn't scare you?" he questioned.

"Positive." I answered in a strong voice. Jason held the knife there for a few more seconds, but then took it away from my neck.

"I know what scares you." he grinned evilly then wrapped his arms around me and breathed on my neck.

"You get scared when I'm close to you." he smirked. I tensed under his touch and his hot breath on my neck sent Goosebumps running down my body. I could hear him chuckle at my reaction to him.

I shook my head.

"No. that doesn't scare me."

"Don't lie to me. Admit it, you're scared." I tore out of his grip and turned around to face him.

"I 'm not scared!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are." he stated.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Jason grabbed my shoulder and had a deadly look on his face.

"Lie to me again, and I'll punch you." he threatened , but I didn't listen.

"I'm not scared!" I wish I dodged his hand. Jason's fist came flying at my face, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My head was spinning, feeling like it was just hit by a truck. My hand was on my face where he punched me. I was shaking, and I felt like crying. Not because I couldn't take the pain of the punch, but because I… trusted him and I felt betrayed.

I looked at his face and he had a look of shock. His blue-green eyes were large and his mouth was wide open.

"Indira, I…" I didn't let him finish, and stood up and was still shaking.

"I'm scared now. Are you happy? I am scared." I whispered, then ran out of the apartment as fast as I could.

"Wait! Indira!" I heard him call after me, but I kept running. I felt so hurt, and so betrayed, almost like my heart was breaking.

I was naive. I forgot about who Jason was. He had black mailed me, he had stabbed me, and he had attempted to kill me. I got too comfortable when I shouldn't've .

I could feel my face already starting to swell, and I slowed down when I saw myself in the reflection of a window of a store. The bruise was starting to become more noticeable. Jason wasn't holding back on that punch. He had hit me with full force. I was about to start running again, but then felt a hand grab me.

"Indira I'm sorry!" Jason exclaimed, almost with a desperate tone.

"No you're not! You're happy! You got what you wanted! You know what scares me!" I shouted, and began to feel small tears, streaking my face. Jason grabbed me and brought me into a hug but it was gentle and…and sweet.

"I….I hate you." I mumbled into his shoulder. "I hate you so much." I could still feel myself shaking, but Jason started rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Love you too." was his reply.


	31. Chapter 31

I winced when Jason lightly touched my face where my bruise was. I was on the couch back at his apartment and my face hurt from where he punched me.

"I hate you." I whispered. That's all I could say to him. That I _hated_ him.

"I'll get you some ice." Jason sighed. He didn't respond to any of my 'I hate you' statements.

"I'll get ice myself." I said in a sharp voice, standing from the couch. Jason shook his head, and took a step towards me. I took a step back, making me fall on the couch again.

"I told you, I'll get it." Jason stated, then walked into the kitchen and took an ice pack out of the freezer.

Jason came back and sat next to me on the couch and gently placed the ice pack on my cheek, and held it in place.

"Jason, I can hold it myself." I growled.

"I know."

"Then let me." I tried to grab the ice pack but he pulled it away.

"No."

"Why not?" I questioned in frustration as I reached for the ice pack.

"Because you hate me." he answered, and I stopped my struggling and looked at him confused. "Indira, I'm sorry. Let me do this." I sighed, but allowed him to hold the ice pack to my face.

"Does it hurt?" Jason inquired. I gave him an annoyed look.

"The growing bruise on my face? Yeah it hurts!" I exclaimed in an obvious tone. Jason pressed the ice pack harder on my bruise making me hiss in pain.

"Does it still hurt?" he questioned, and I didn't answer. He seemed upset at me because I wasn't acting grateful. But why should I? He was the one who hurt me in the first place.

"Jason, I hate you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, I hate you." I growled.

"Say it louder." he stated.

"I hate you." I said slightly louder.

"louder."

"I hate you!"

"Louder!"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, but I was shaking again. I didn't believe what I was saying. "I want to hate you." I whispered. Jason stopped pressing my bruise with the ice pack.

"You _want _to hate me." he repeated with a small smirk. He brought a hand up and caressed my un-bruised cheek, but I winced slightly.

"You are afraid of me." he stated. I reluctantly nodded my head. "I just need to give you a reason not to be afraid of me." he smiled, and lightly kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know what to do back, and Jason grinned at my baffled look.

"Jason…"

"Yes?" he inquired with a smirk.

"I…" _I love you._ "I don't hate you." Jason chuckled softly.

"I don't hate you either."


	32. Chapter 32

"Checkmate." I grinned. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. I've been getting better, and Jason knew it.

"I gotta start upping my game against you." he smirked. "Now how about we go out for a drink."

"Jason…"

"Don't worry you can get a soda." he chuckled. I sighed, but agreed. Going out for a drink sounded alright to me.

"So where are we going to go?" I questioned, and Jason shrugged.

"Just a little place I know."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

'Just a little place' ended up being this huge place where every tough guy, slut, prostitute, and gang member went. When we walked in I was greeted with the smell of beer and vomit, and I saw a couple of men laying passed out on the ground. I could also hear some low guttural sounds coming from a closet, and I immediately wanted to get out of there.

"Jason do we have to go _here_?" I questioned as he took a seat at a table.

"C'mon Bajita, this is a cool place. Besides, it has a sweet karaoke night." he smiled as he pointed to some guy singing a song.

Suddenly men started booing and then I heard a gunshot. The singer dropped dead and a bigger guy dragged him off the stage.

"Anyone else gonna sing?" inquired a man into the microphone. I quickly looked over at Jason.

"I am leaving." I stated, and I stood from my seat.

"There's a brave soul." smiled the man with the microphone and the place cheered.

"Oh, no I couldn't-"

"Indi." Jason stated. "Just a little suggestion. These guys don't take kindly to the word 'No'." he smirked, and I was hurried up to the stage while Jason sat there with a grin on his face. I hadn't sung since I was in the gang! I didn't want to get shot!

I stood awkwardly on the stage, and I looked down at my feet. There were blood stains all over the floor and I looked back up into the crowd.

"Why hello there young lady, what's your name?" questioned the man who was the announcer for the karaoke.

"Uh… Indira." I answered with a wavering voice.

"So Indira, you're a pretty girl. You here with your boyfriend?" the man questioned. My face was bright red.

"No. I-I'm just here with a friend." I answered, and that caused some men in the crowd to chuckle.

"Hear that fellas? We got ourselves a single lady up here." the announcer laughed and I chuckled nervously while everyone else howled with laughter. "So what are you going to sing for us cutie?" he questioned.

"Um…" my mind was drawling a blank. What song did I know all the words to that I could sing decently that would help me leave the stage alive. "Don't stop believing." I blurted out. They played that song to death on the radio so I knew it well enough.

"Alright." smiled the man as he left the stage and the music started playing.

"Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere." I sang, but then my heart started to beat faster and my mind turned to mush. I didn't know what to sing next and I could sense the crowd becoming restless.  
"Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere." I looked up to see that Jason had grabbed the other microphone and stood next to me. He gave me an encouraging look and I took a deep breath.

"A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on" Jason and I then sang in unison.  
"Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night" Jason then sang,  
"Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time." I then took over singing,  
"Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on" we then sung in unison again.  
"Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believing!"  
"Hold on to that feeling!" Jason sang.  
"Streetlight people! Don't stop!" we finished. I looked over at Jason and grinned. I was alive!

The announcer man came up with a smile on his face.

"Great job. Great job. Give it up for Indira and…" he turned to Jason. "What's your name?" he inquired.

"Jason."

"Indira and Jason!" the man exclaimed and the crowd cheered and we were led off stage.

"That was great." Jason smiled as he took his seat. I nodded, and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I was just happy that I didn't die.

The waitress came over and Jason ordered a beer and I ordered a Pepsi. Singing with Jason wasn't so bad. He had a nice voice. Unfortunately after our song I had a lot of men hitting on me. I was lucky that Jason was shooting them looks if they're eyes lingered on me for too long. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Jason was getting a little protective over me.


	33. Chapter 33

I wanted to fall asleep as my Science teacher's voice droned on and on. After awhile her lecturing started to sound like mumbling and I seemed to briefly loose my grasp on English. It happened sometimes when only Spanish was on my mind and every English word I couldn't understand and it gave me a head ache.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over at my best friend, Jordan. She had a note book and she positioned it towards me. It wrote:

Are you okay?

I grinned at her. Jordan understood how my mind would give me some problems when it came to long boring English. God I hated lectures.

Before I could write back a reply, the phone rang and my teacher answered it.

"Indira." she stated, and I looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Your cousin is here to pick you up. He says that something has happened to your family." she stated, and my eyes widened.

"What happened to them?" I questioned, almost in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, but gather your things, you are going home immediately with your cousin." I nodded my head and got up. My mind was running a million possibilities of what could have happened. And cousin? My cousins lived in Puerto Rico, but I was to concerned to think about that.

I ran to the office where I signed out my name and the sectary pointed to the door to outside.

"Your cousin is waiting for you outside." she informed.

"Thank you." I replied, then ran out. I could feel my heart pounding.

_What if something happened to little Ramon? What if he got hurt at school and no one was home and he is close to dying! Or what if mom and dad got hurt while at work?_ Suddenly another thought entered my mind. _Who is my cousin? _The thought was processed in my mind just as I got outside.

I could then see a man on a motorcycle with a leather jacket and jeans.

"No." I whispered shaking my head. He turned around and looked at me with his blue-green eyes.

"Hola Bajita." he smirked as he got off the motorcycle and walked towards me.

"No. No. No." I muttered while shaking my head.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes." he smiled while nodding his head.

"It can't be you. It can't possibly be you." I wanted to run, but it felt like my feet were glued to the pavement.

"But it is." he smirked.

"Jason? But… but how did you get here? I have the device." I stated. Jason walked over to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Who said I didn't have one too? Now, c'mon. I'm your cousin and we're going to visit your sick uncle in the hospital." he lead me to the motorcycle and I glared at him.

"JASON! I THOUGHT SOMEONE DIED!" I exclaimed in full anger. All he did was laugh.

"But now you don't have to worry about that because no one did and now you can play some hooky."

"To do what? Hang out with you?"

"You come to Gotham all the time. Now you have to show me around your town." Jason shrugged.

"I don't _have _to do anything." I debated, crossing my arms. Jason gave me an annoyed look and his arm tightened around my shoulder.

"I suppose you don't _have _to, but it'd be a pretty good idea." he informed. I shot him a glare.

"I hate you sometimes, Y'know that?"

"But not all the time." he smirked. "Now c'mon, give me the directions to a nice restaurant you know." he hopped onto the motorcycle, and I reluctantly got on with him.

"I already know that I'm going to hate this day." I grumbled and Jason chuckled.

"I already know that I'm going to love it."


	34. Chapter 34

Jason wasn't exactly thrilled at my pick of the best restaurant in my town. It was a small Hispanic restaurant that sold some food that I loved. Jason didn't mind the food, but what annoyed him was the lack of action. My town was very low key compared to where I used to live and Gotham. Jason wanted some excitement.

"Bajita, I am bored." he sighed.

"Firstly, my name is Indira, secondly I don't give a crap. You wanted to come here and you did. This place is boring. End of story." I stated, then took a sip of my soda. Jason's face lit up and I immediately got nervous. He had an idea and none of his ideas were ever in my favor.

"We should go to where you used to be and meet up with your gang." he smiled.

"No Jason. You can't make me go back there." I growled.

"Why not?" he questioned almost with a child like whine. "It would be fun."

"Jason, it is _not_ fun there. People there _hate _anyone who isn't white, and I'm not white. You'd be safe. I wouldn't be. We're not going."

"You lived there when you were a kid and survived, you could do it again." Jason retorted.

"I hated it there. I didn't live there though. I only survived. That's all I ever did. Surviving is different then living." I stated firmly.

"There must be _something _we can do here." Jason sighed, but then gave me a look and smirked.

"Jay, don't make me kill you." I growled. I knew what was on his mind.

"Jay." Jason chuckled. "I love it when you call me that. You should do it more often." I could feel my face growing red.

"I said Jason." I debated. Jason shot me a glare and shook his head.

"You remember what happened last time when you lied to me." he stated. I looked him in the eye.

"How can I forget? I had to make up a reason why I had a giant fist bruise on my face." Jason was silent for a moment. He regretted punching me, I knew he did. However he wouldn't admit it

"Don't make me do it again." Jason stated. It almost felt like the bruise was returning on my face, and I winced.

Jason reached over and caressed my cheek, the one that he had punched.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. I rolled my eyes and stood from the table and put some money down to pay for the meal.

"You're not." I sighed. "You enjoy threatening me." Jason was silent again. I couldn't change his personality, but I could show him the flaws he had in it.

I then looked over at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Ay Dios Mio! Ramon!" I exclaimed, and ran out of the restaurant. Jason followed after me.

"What?" he questioned.

"I can't leave Ramon home alone. We need to go to my house." I stated. Jason picked me up and placed me on his motorcycle.

"Then let me see your house." he smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Jason rolled his motorcycle up to my house, and I ran up to the door. I could only imagine the trouble Ramon could get into home alone.

"You live here?" I heard Jason question. I looked over at him and nodded my head. My house was a small rancher but that was all we really needed. Apparently Jason was expecting something more.

I opened the door to see Ramon's face smeared with chocolate and his mouth was full. He gave me an innocent chocolate smile.

"Hola Indi. Cómo se?" _Hello Indi. How are you? _My brother's voice was innocent, but I knew he was anything but.

"Ramón, usted está en un montón de problemas." _Ramon, you are in a lot of trouble. _I stated, crossing my arms.

"Por favor no le digas a mamá y papá! Por favor!" _Please don't tell mom and dad! Please! _Ramon pleaded.

"No voy a decir mamá y papá, siempre y cuando no se lo digas a ellos tengo un amigo más." _I won't tell mom and dad as long as you don't tell them I have a friend over. _I stated, and just then, Jason walked into the house.

"quién es?" _Who is he? _Ramon inquired, looking Jason head to toe.

"My name's Jason. I'm a friend of Indira's." Jason smiled, extending his hand for Ramon to shake. Ramon shook it, but his hand covered Jason's in chocolate.

"Oops." Ramon said with an apologetic smile. Jason just chuckled.

"Ramon, tomar una ducha y limpia a ti mismo." _Ramon, take a shower and clean yourself up. _I stated with a small giggle.

"Bien. Bien." _Alright. Alright. _Ramon grumbled, and slugged to the bathroom. I grabbed a dish rag and handed it to him to wipe his hands.

"Your brother is very different from you." he stated and I nodded my head.

"I try." I shrugged. Jason started meandering around the house and I sighed and shook my head. He was such a snoop.

Jason then walked into my room and I followed. His eyes gazed over the books on my shelves, and my closet, and my bed.

"You have a nice room." he stated.

"Um… thanks." I said with a shrug. Jason took out a book from my shelf.

"All Quiet on the Western Front?" he questioned. My heart almost stopped. Out of all books, why had he picked that one?

I'd never forget when I had that dream. It was so life like.

Ramon and I had found ourselves in his world without a transportation device. I then was able to get Ramon to safety with Dick, but I had to stay with Jason. Then Black mask captured me, and Jason saved me, but right as he saved me I was shot. I then started quoting the book, All Quiet on the Western Front. How Kat died in the narrator's arms, and how in the end, the narrator died. And right before I was able to say 'I love you.' to Jason, I died in his arms. It was a crazy dream. It still gave me nightmares at times, and the fact that Jason picked that book gave me Goosebumps.

"Indira?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Indira. Are you alright?" Jason questioned. I looked at Jason and he was still holding the book.

"I-I didn't like that book much. It's really depressing." I informed. Jason gave me a doubtful look and he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Indira, what's wrong? Your face just got really pale." I reluctantly sat next to Jason and sighed.

"I had a nightmare." I stated.

"A nightmare? What? Like you were being chased by spiders or something?" he questioned and I shook my head.

"I get shot and I die in your arms." I informed. Jason looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Indi, what makes you have a dream like that?" he inquired and I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine. I looked down at my feet, afraid to talk to him.

"I dunno." I whispered, still gazing at my feet. Jason cupped my cheek, the one he punched, and had me look him in the eye.

"Yes, you do. Please tell me." he whispered, lightly rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I-I don't want to." I stated.

"Why? Does it have something to do with me?" he was still stroking my cheek and I tried to removed his hand from my face. He simply grasped my other hand, and his green-blue eyes bore into my brown ones.

"It has something to do with me." he nodded, and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Indira, just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!" I heard him exclaim and I no longer felt his hand on my cheek anymore.

"No!" there was a long pause, and I slowly opened my eyes. Jason's hand was frozen in the air. It shook slightly and I could tell that if he didn't pause then the hand would have struck me.

"If you're going to do it, then do it." I whispered. Jason lowered his hand, but then wrapped his arms around me. His fingers ran through my hair, and what he did next completely shocked me.

He rammed his lips into mine and started to kiss me. I was completely confused at what I was suppose to do. My mind was telling me to pull away while my heart told me to stay. Before I could make a choice, Jason pulled away.

I stared at him wide eyed, and Jason smirked at my expression.

"You liked that." he smiled, and I had to shake my head, even though my face was getting extremely red.

"N-no. I didn't." I stuttered. He nodded his head.

"Yeah you did. Is that why you had this nightmare? Because of the things I can do to you?"

"No! It's because of all the times I ever have a chance, I never get to say that I-"

"Indira! Ayuda! La bañera tiene una fuga!" _Indira! Help! The bath tub is leaking! _Ramon exclaimed.

"Ay dios mio." I grumbled and stood up to help my brother.

"Wait." Jason said, almost desperately. "That you what, Indi?" I looked him in the eye and my stomach swelled with nervousness.

_That I love you! That I love you! _"Nothing. It's nothing. Can you please help me with Ramon. The bath can leak sometimes and then the entire bathroom starts to look like it's been underwater." Jason sighed, and nodded his head.

"I'll help." he stated, but before I could walk out the door, he grabbed me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll tell me eventually. I know you will." he whispered into my ear, sending Goosebumps up my spine because of how close he was. He smirked at the shade of red my face was, then sprinted towards the bathroom, to help Ramon.


	36. Chapter 36

I quickly grabbed the water pump and started to set it up and led the hose out the window while Ramon and Jason scooped water up in bowls and cups.

"So how often does this happen exactly?" Jason questioned as he scooped up the water.

"Almost every other time we use the shower." I answered. Ramon watched as Jason took off his jacket and then continued to scoop the water.

"You have a lot of muscles." Ramon stated. Jason looked down at my brother and smirked.

"Thanks kid. That's what happens when you eat your green vegetables." Jason giving a health lesson to my brother, who would have thought?

"How do you know my sister?" Ramon inquired. My brother was a curious person and would ask a lot of questions.

"I'm a friend of hers. We play chess together." Jason informed. Ramon frowned slightly.

"Chess is so _boring. _All you do is move little pawns around." he pouted.

"You just don't like it because you don't understand how to play it." I smiled.

I tried teaching Ramon how to play before, but he wouldn't sit through the instructions. That's how I was when I first learned how to play but when in the gang we were either training, singing, dancing, or playing chess.

We would have rather played Dominos, but Chess was all about out thinking your opponent, and we needed to be smart when strategizing against other gangs. So playing chess helped with out mind skills.

A lot of people thought that we were a bunch of stupid kids, and we let them think that. We wanted people to think that we were idiots so they would never try to come up with elaborate plans to defeat us. And it worked.

"Jason, are you gonna stay for dinner?" Ramon inquired, snapping me out of my thoughts. Before Jason could open my mouth, I stated quickly,

"No."

"But why not?" Ramon inquired.

"Yeah, why?" pouted Jason. Before I could say anything, the phone rang. I ran over to it and answered.

"Hola?"

"Indira, su padre sigue en su viaje de negocios, y yo voy a estar en el trabajo por un tiempo, así que no vendrá a casa esta noche." _Indira, your father is still on his business trip, and I am going to be at work for awhile so I won't be coming home tonight. _My mother informed.

"Como? Mamá no me puede salir de aquí a solas con Ramón. él te echo de menos." _What? Mom, you can't leave me here alone with Ramon. He'll miss you. _I stated, but truthfully I just wanted her to get home to give Jason a reason to leave.

"Indira, Lo siento. Usted sabe que tenemos que trabajar." _Indira, I'm sorry. You know how we need to work. _my mother sighed.

"Sé que mamá. Sé. Lo siento. Yo cuidaré de Ramon." _I know mom. I know. Sorry. I'll look after Ramon. _I felt bad. My mom had to work so hard and I was complaining because she couldn't get home. She was doing this to help us, and I wasn't being grateful.

"Gracias. Voy a estar por la tarde a casa mañana. Te quiero." _Thank you. I will be home tomorrow afternoon. I love you. _she said through the phone.

"Yo también te quiero." _I love you too._ I smiled, then hung up. I walked back into the room and sighed. Ramon and Jason seemed to be enjoying each others company, but I wasn't sure if I liked Ramon hanging around Jason.

"Ramon, mom won't be home today and dad is still on his business trip." I informed. Ramon looked down at his feet and frowned.

"But she said she would be making taquitos tonight." he pouted with a hurt look. I hated it when mom and dad made promises that they ended up not being able to keep, but I don't think they ever did it on purpose. I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I can make you some Arroz con leche, would you like that?" I questioned softly and he nodded his head. I knew that my Arroz con leche (rice pudding) was his favorite dessert. I added extra cinnamon and some orange peels to add some zest to it.

"So you're going to be home alone?" Jason inquired with a devious smirk, and I didn't want to answer him. He walked over to me a questioned,

"Can I stay for dinner?" Before I could deny his request, Ramon hugged my leg.

"Please? Can he? Please?" he pouted. I hated the fact how it was practically impossible for me to say no to my brother.

"Fine." I grumbled and both Jason and Ramon cheered. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I frowned by the lack of food.

"So, I'm guessing mom was planning to go grocery shopping before she got home too." I mumbled.

"Ramon, can you go to the corner store and get some stuff for me?" I inquired. Ramon smiled ear to ear. He loved running errands.

"Sure thing Indi." he grinned. I wrote a list down and handed it to him then gave him some money.

"Call me on your cell phone if you have any trouble, alright?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back soon. Bye Indi! Bye Jason!" and with that, he was out the door.

I sighed and pulled out a big bowl and then got out the milk and rice to get a start on the rice pudding. Jason walked up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then placed his chin on my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I cringed a little, and that caused Jason to chuckle.

"Your brother's really sweet." he stated.

"Thank you, now please get off of me." I growled. Jason stayed where he was and brought his hand sliding up my body. He then ran his finger through my hair and grinned when I winced.

"Why are you so afraid of my touch?" he whispered as his one arm continued to hug my waist while his other hand started hold my neck.

"I don't like this Jason. Stop." I growled. Jason chuckled and continued to caress my neck and then he used the hand around my waste to start tracing lazy circles on my stomach.

"Jason, stop!" I exclaimed, but instead, he leaned in and kissed my neck making my face grow red. I _needed _to get him off me.

"STOP!" I exclaimed as I stomped on his foot and he quickly pulled away. I turned around to face him, and he still had that annoying smirk of his.

"You don't like it when I get to close, do you?"

"No. I really don't." I answered.


	37. Chapter 37

Ramon came back with the food and I was able to make a salad and chicken and then I finished making the rice pudding. Jason was stirring the rice after I had to punch him several time for not getting his hands off of me. I hated to admit it, but I kinda liked how he was touching me, in a weird and uncomfortable way. Unfortunately, Jason knew that, despite how much I tried to hide it.

"Alright, Dinner's ready." I smiled and we all sat at the table. Before I started to eat, Ramon and I folded our hands.

"Ramon, would you like to say the prayer?" I inquired and he nodded his head.

"Dios es bueno. Dios es grande. Y le damos las gracias por nuestra comida. Por sus manos todos se alimentan. Danos Señor, nuestro pan de cada día. Amén." _God is good. God is great. And we thank him for our food. By his hands we all are fed. Give us lord, our daily bread. Amen._

"Amen." I nodded, and I started to cut the chicken. Jason looked at me with a grin.

"I never thought you were a person to pray before eating." Jason stated. My parents were Catholic, but Ramon and I weren't raised that way. However, we did pray.

I shrugged at Jason's comment, and Ramon stated happily,

"Do you remember the chickens in Puerto Rico, Indi? When we went to visit Abuelo?" I nodded my head.

"Yes I remember."

"There were chickens all over the yard. It was like they were guarding the house or something." Ramon smiled.

I remembered the house before my family moved. At that time I was an only child, but we owned chickens. They had eggs and we would sometimes sell them for some extra money. Unfortunately it wasn't enough money and the job my parents had wasn't the best so we moved.

"So Ramon, do you like school?" Jason inquired.

"It's alright I guess." Ramon shrugged.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"English." Ramon answered.

I hated how Ramon was so much better at English then me. He could write it and speak it so easily, but it helped that he was born here and he didn't miss first grade. That was me. When I lived in Puerto Rico, my parents enrolled me in second grade, but not first, so I relied heavily on Spanish compared to the other kids who were learning English.

"Jason, why do you have really big muscles?" Ramon inquired curiously. Jason chuckled at the question, and answered,

"I work out a lot. I want to stay healthy." Jason answered. Dinner went by with Ramon asking Jason silly questions and Jason answering him. I then took their empty plates and dished out some of my rice pudding.

"Indi, can we watch Batman Under the Red Hood?" Ramon inquired. I looked over at Jason who had a curious look on his face.

"Uh… maybe not today…"

"C'mon Indi, let the kid watch it." Jason stated. I frowned, but placed the disk in the DVD player and played the video. It started to play and then I remembered how it began.

"Ramon close your eyes, the beginning is a little graphic." I stated, and he did. Jason watched it though, and with each swing of the crowbar from Joker, Jason winced in pain.

"I should fast foreword through this." I whispered, and reached out for the remote, but Jason grabbed my hand.

"No." he said while shaking his head, then watched as his character continued to get beaten. When the bomb exploded, Jason looked so pained I didn't know if he was going to be able to watch the rest of the movie. However, he watched it all and I thought he was going to cry at some moments.

When the movie ended, Ramon turned to me.

"Indi, what happened to Red Hood?" he inquired. "Did he live?"

"Yes Ramon." I nodded in a whisper. He then turned to Jason.

"Jason looked a lot like you." he stated and Jason shrugged.

"I just have one of those faces."

"But…"

"Alright Ramon. Time for bed." I stated, and he sighed but walked to bed.

"Good night." he waved.

"Night." Jason and I replied. Jason then sat on the couch and put his head in-between his hands. I felt guilty for showing the video, and I sat next to him on the couch.

"They got some of the facts wrong." he stated in a whisper, but I knew that wasn't why he was upset.

"Jason, you didn't have to watch that." I informed, and he looked at me. He looked angry and I could see some tears welling up in his eyes.

"I was taken away from him, and he hardly did anything about it." I could see the tears starting to streak his cheeks, and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "He put my costume in a case to mourn me. That's all. Indi, he didn't show that he loved me. He says he did but…"

"Shhh." I said, trying to sooth him. I rubbed his back, trying to show him some comfort as he continued to cry.

"He never loved me Indira, he never did." I continued to pat his back and try to sooth him. I knew I couldn't tell him that he was wrong, even though Batman really did love him. Only, if I did tell him, it would mean nothing. Batman himself would have to prove how much he loved Jason and I'm not even sure that he'll ever get that moment.

"I wish that he just loved me." Jason whispered with tears streaking his face.

"Jason." I sighed as I rubbed his hair. "Jay, I…" _Love you! Don't worry about Bruce loving you because _I _love you. _"Jay, I…" Jason covered my mouth with his hand, and I looked at him confused.

He looked at me still with apparent anger in his eyes, and tears streaking his face. However, after staring at me his face started to soften.

He bent down and started to kiss my face still with his hand covering my mouth. The kisses were soft and gentle and it gave me Goosebumps. He then stopped kissing me.

"If your going to say it, don't do it out of pity. Save it for a time when I'm not crying." he said with a smirk, even though he still had tears streaking his face. He uncovered my mouth and stood up.

"I'll be going. I'll see you soon for chess. Take care Indi." he took out the device out of his pocket , pressed the button and was gone. I stared at where disappeared. I couldn't help but whisper,

"I love you."


	38. Chapter 38

"Jason?" I questioned as I walked into his apartment, but I got no response. "Jason, are you here?" silence. I sighed, and walked deeper into the building. "Josh? Mister house maid? Are you here?" Once again, silence. "Jason?"

"I'm in here Bajita." I heard his voice come from the door. I walked towards the room and opened the door.

The moment I entered the room, I heard a gunshot and I felt sheering pain in my shin. I fell to the ground, and looked at my injury. Blood was seeping from my wound and I knew there was a bullet embedded in the bone.

I looked up to see Jason with an evil grin on his face, and he held the gun that shot at me.

"J-Jason?" I stuttered through the pain. _Why did he shoot me? Was it an accident? But then why is he smiling? What's going on?_

"Sorry Bajita, can't let you run away." he chuckled while picking me up by my hair and throwing me onto the bed in the room.

"J-Jason, what the hell are you doing?" I questioned with my voice quavering. Jason laughed at my terrified look and pinned my arms to my side, and I sunk into the mattress slightly. I felt so belittled by him hovering over me, and I was completely terrified.

"You're scared, aren't you? Such a scared little girl in a so much bigger world." he kissed my neck harshly, biting a little making me yelp in pain. I could feel him smirk against my neck, and he bit down harder. "You got too comfortable Indi. Did you really think that I was this sweet misunderstood guy?" he questioned with a chuckle. "No, you idiot. Don't you remember when I tried to kill you several times? Did you really think that I cared for you?" he laughed and then he started biting my ear.

"Why would I love an ugly piece of shit like you?" he questioned and then pushed me off of the bed, and I clattered to the floor. I then felt a crow bar strike me against my face. I grunted and tried to stand, but couldn't.

"Jason." I murmured in a pleading sob.

"What?" he questioned as he grabbed my hair and threw me back to the ground. I had tears streaking my face as I looked at him completely terrified.

"P-please stop." I whimpered. Jason crouched down low so he was next to my face.

"No." he whispered, then hit me again with the crowbar, sending me tumbling a few feet away from him.

I looked up at the door with hope and tried to make for it to crawl out of the room. However I soon felt a boot stomp on my back making me grunt in pain.

"You're not going anywhere Bajita." I then felt him grab my arm and twist it behind my back until I heard the sound of bone breaking. One of my bones breaking. I screamed in pain and Jason laughed whole heartedly.

"That's it Bajita, scream. Scream for mercy. Do it! Scream!" he shouted and gave my arm another hard yank, making me scream again.

I felt him kick my side and then he got low to my face again.

"I'll never love you. What would any man see in you besides failure and fear, you pathetic piece of shit? Answer me!" he commanded. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I whispered,

"Nothing."

"What was that? I can't hear you?" he whacked me across the face with crowbar again. "Speak louder!" Despite my head spinning, I was able to answer.

"Nothing. Men don't see anything in me. I am an ugly piece of shit." I stated weakly.

"Yes you are." nodded Jason with a grin. He threw me against the wall and started to punch my face. I then felt the crowbar start to hit me and I began to black out. However, Jason stopped beating me and smirked at my weary and defeated look.

"I can't have you pass out yet, Bajita. Not when we haven't had some fun." he chuckled and threw me forcefully onto the bed again.

"You're an idiot for trusting me, Indi. A complete and utter idiot." he smirked and I felt his hands grasp my pants and undid a button.

"W-What are you doing?" I questioned with fear, and Jason smiled.

"I'm just gonna release some tension, and you're gonna help me with that." he informed and I shook my head.

"No. No. No." I whimpered.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Jason replied with an evil grin and I felt another button come undone. I tried to wiggle free of his grip but he looked at me annoyed.

"Bajita, quit struggling." he growled, but I didn't.

"Bajita! When I tell you to do something, you do it!" he exclaimed and his hand came at my face, then darkness.

"Bajita? Hey, Bajita, shhh calm down." I heard a gentle voice whisper. I was warm in somebody's arms and I felt safe. I looked up at the person but my content turned into terror when I saw Jason and I squirmed in his arms.

"Let me go! No! Please! Let me go!" I shouted and to my surprise I realized I could run. There was no bullet in my leg.

"Bajita, Indi, calm down. Calm down." Jason tried to sooth. I looked around frantically to find that I was in Jason's apartment, but I wasn't injured. I felt my face to try to find any swelling or cut, but all I felt were tears. I was breathing heavily and Jason rubbed my back.

"Shhh. It was just a bad dream. Shhh." he said in a calm voice. I realized that while waiting for Jason for a chess game, I fell asleep on the couch.

I hugged Jason tightly, afraid that if I let go, he'd turn evil like in my dream.

"Jason, do you think I'm an ugly piece of shit?" I questioned in a whisper. Jason hugged me tight, but looked at me puzzled.

"Of course not Indi, you're beautiful. Why do you say that?" he inquired with worry. I looked down at my feet. I didn't know what to say. I just blurted out.

"Because you said so and you were hurting me and you made me say that I was an ugly piece of shit and I believed it." I explained quickly. Jason's face was then unreadable, and I tensed in his arms. Jason noticed my flinch and frowned.

He slowly dragged his fingers up my back and then he started to massage it lovingly.  
A small moan escaped from my mouth and my face grew a deep crimson color. Jason smirked at me, and I immediately thought of the dream when he was about to rape me and started to cry at his closeness and his smug face.

However, Jason immediately frowned at my tears and tried to lightly brush them away.

"What else did I do?" he questioned softly. "In your dream?" I looked down at my feet, afraid to answer. I then took in a deep breath.

"You shot me in the shin." I stated. "And beat me with a crowbar." I added. Jason's face dropped when I mentioned the crowbar.

"I never said sorry for doing that to you when we first met." he informed. He was talking about when I was staying at Wayne Manor and he broke into my room and tried to beat me to death with a crowbar. It almost worked too if it wasn't for Bruce, Dick, and Alfred.

Jason moved his hand and it felt like it brushed my thigh, making me wince slightly at the close touch.

"Did I do anything else?" he inquired. I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to tell him how he bit my neck and ear and then tried to rape me.

Jason's hand moved again to brush my thigh during my silence and I winced once again.

"Did I try to do anything… sexual to you?" he questioned. He was trying to figure it out by brushing against my leg and it worked. I swallowed hard and nodded my head, not being able to answer him verbally.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Y-you kissed my neck really hard and then bit it. Then you bit my ear. And then later on you threw me on your bed and started to unbutton my pants." I answered and Jason's face was in shock.

"Do you really think that I would do that to you?" Jason whispered. I shook my head and hugged myself.

"In the dream, you told me that I was getting too comfortable. That I didn't really know you and I was stupid for thinking that I was safe with you." I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to think." I had known Jason for awhile, but in that time he sent me so many mixed messages.

"Here, close your eyes." Jason stated, and I looked at him skeptically. "Don't worry, please, it'll be okay." he smiled reassuringly. I was nervous but I reluctantly closed my eyes. After a moment of silence I felt something on my neck.

"Jason what are you do-" I then realized what was going on. He was gently kissing my neck. "J-Jason, please don't…" I didn't finish because he stopped kissing my neck and looked at me with a grin.

"In your dream, you said that I kissed your neck roughly and then bit it, but right now I didn't." Jason then went to my ear and I felt his lips upon it but he just kissed it. "You also said that I bit your ear."

I looked at him with emotions running through my mind but then they all faded except for three. Frustration, anger, and fear. I started to cry, and I felt Jason wrap his arms around me.

"Shhh. Bajita, Shhh. It's alright. It's alright."

"Why do you do this Jason?" I questioned as I shook. He looked at me puzzled.

"Do what?"

"This!" I exclaimed as I broke out of his hug. "You say that I'm pretty, and… and you flirt with me constantly, but it's all an act!"

"Indi, it's not an act." Jason said softly, but I shook my head, and stood from the couch.

"Yes it is! You punched me! You don't care! You never cared! It's all a game with you! Everything you do with me is a stupid game! You make a move all to see what I will do next! I'm just a pawn to you! Not a person, not a girl, not a… ugh! Just a plain old ugly as shit pawn!" I yelled as I shook with tears streaking my cheeks but anger was apparent in my voice.

"Indi, you're not…"

"I don't want to hear it Jason!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my device. "I'm going h-" Before I could finish my sentence he snatched the device from my hand.

"You aren't going back yet." he stated firmly, and my eyes widened. I backed up away from him with fear.

"Ayudame!" _Help!_ I shouted as I ran to the door, but Jason snatched my wrist and pulled me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my torso and my back was against his stomach. I was kicking and screaming, trying to get free but to no avail.

"Let go of me! Let go! P-please!" the tears were back and a feeling of hopelessness set in. "L-let me go. L-let m-me go. Please. Please." I felt so terrified that I thought that Jason was going to kill me right then and there.

"I can't let you go Indira. I don't give a damn if you don't want to hear this, but you are _not _ugly as shit and you aren't a pawn to me. At first you were but… but not anymore. You're the only one who could either get close to or beat me at chess. You are strong. You are smart. You know how to fight. And you are beautiful." he re-positioned me in his arms so that I was facing him.

"J-Jay…" I whispered.

"Dry those tears." he said with a smile.

"Jason…"

"Indira, please." he grinned as he ran his hand softly against my face. I calmed down slightly at his touch, but I looked at him worried.

"Jay, please promise me that you won't do what you did to me in the dream. Please." Jason kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"I won't unless you tell me to. Now c'mon, we aren't playing chess today." he smiled.

"Then what are we doing today?" I inquired, still trying to calm down from my shaking and crying.

"We're going to get some ice cream." Jason said as he held my hand and opened the door.

So Jason took my out for ice cream. He was… he was sweet. He didn't crack any perverted jokes or tried to flirt with me. We just talked. And to be honest, I loved every moment of it.


	39. Chapter 39

_"These are my friends. See how they glisten. See this one shine... How he smiles in the light."_ Jason sung while he made his move. I hated it when he sung Sweeny Todd. Not because he had a bad voice, no, it was actually pretty good. However, it was _way _to creepy for me. Especially how he was toying around with his knife while singing.  
_"My friend. My faithful friend... Speak to me friend. Whisper... I'll listen."_

"Jason." I stated, but he didn't hear me.

_"I know, I know you've been locked out of sight all these years, like me. My friend…"_

"Jason!" I exclaimed, and he snapped out of his singing.

"What?" he questioned innocently, but I knew he was anything but.

"Can you quit singing that song?"

"Why? You don't like it?" he smirked. I shot him an annoyed glare because he knew the answer. After a moment I answered him myself,

"Yeah I don't like it." Jason shrugged and made his move after I made mine. He then walked up next to me with his knife in his hand.  
_"Well I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together! And we'll do wonders." _he placed the knife next to my neck and I sighed. He was messing with me. _"Won't we?" _he sang. "You know the story of Sweeny Todd, right?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a psychotic guy slaughters people as a barber and uses them to make meat pies. What concerns me is that _you _watched the movie."

"It's not that bad." Jason laughed.

"Says the man who playfully has a knife pressed against my neck." Jason paused for a moment and took the knife away from me.

"You know I was kidding." he grinned. "And since you obviously also watched the movie, you must know the lyrics too." I shook my head.

"I don't."

"You are such a terrible liar." Jason laughed. _"You there, my friend?" _he sang and I sighed.  
_"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd" _I sang.  
_"Come let me hold you."  
"If you only knew, Mr. Todd. Ooh, Mr. Todd."  
"You're warm in my hand."_

_"Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand."_ we sang in unison.

_"You've come home!" _I sung.  
_"My friend!"_  
_"Always had a fondness for you, I did." _Jason didn't sing. He just smiled.

"Really?" he questioned and my face grew hot and I knew my cheeks and ears were red from embarrassment.

"No!" I snapped. Jason laughed as he pushed his pawn foreword.

"You know Phantom of the Opera?" he inquired.

"Jason I swear if you ask for us to sing Past the Point of No Return I am going to take that knife of yours and gouge your eyes out." I hissed.

"I was going to say Music of the Night, but that works too."

"Jason…"

"Alright. Alright. don't get your panties in a twist." he chuckled as I made my move, pushing my chess piece forewords. He made his move and smirked,

"Y'know, you're threats have been getting better."

"Thanks Jay." I said with sigh. His smile broadened because of me using his nick name. I didn't know why I did, it just slipped out.

It was weird to me how he would get excited at me just using his nick name. maybe because I hardly did use it, but I didn't know. Just like Sweeny Todd in the musical, Jason was a crazy person and I hardly ever knew what was going through that mind of his.

I then made my final move on the chess board.

"Checkmate." I stated, and he looked down at the board. He smiled and lightly sung,

_"My clever friend."_


	40. Chapter 40

"Indi, why are you wearing jeans?" Jason inquired and I looked at him annoyed as I pushed my pawn foreword on the chess board.

"Because they're comfortable. Besides, you wear jeans all the time." I countered.

"Well that's because it's more or less part of my costume, and I'm used to the heat. But I've seen you wear shorts before, why the sudden change? It's like ninety degrees outside."

"Yeesh. What? I can't wear jeans?" I hissed and he was silent. We continued our chess match and as we played I could feel myself sweating. It was _so_ hot but I knew I couldn't wear shorts. I _refused _to.

"Bajita, do you want to borrow some shorts?" Jason inquired seeing my sweat glistening on skin.

"No."

"Is it a hairy leg girl thing?"

"No."

"Well at least roll up your pant legs." he sighed.

"No." I stated quickly.

"Why not?"

"Just drop it Jason." I growled. He sighed, moved his pawn, then tried playing footsie with me. He did that often, trying to be playful, but it usually earned him a kick in the shin.

He rubbed his leg against mine and I winced, which caused Jason to raise is eyebrows is surprise.

"Did that hurt?" he inquired.

"No." I snapped. Jason rubbed his leg harder against mine again, causing me to inhale sharply and held back a yelp of pain.

Jason stood up from his seat, walked over to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Jason…" I tried to debate, but he already lifted my pant leg. His smirk turned into a frown. My legs were bruised and had scabs all over them.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"I tripped down some steps at school." I answered. "It's nothing." Jason looked at me unamused.

"If you're going to lie to me, you have to learn how to do it better."

"Look, I pissed some dude off at school and he shoved me down the steps. No big deal. I'm fine." Jason looked at me skeptically.

"There's more to this Indi. What else?" Jason questioned. "Why didn't you fight back?" he almost sounded urgent.

"Because Ramon was there." I sighed.

"But…"

"Listen, Ramon has no clue that I used to live with a gang, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want him to associate me with violence." I explained.

"How'd you piss the guy off?" he questioned. I looked at my feet.

"Something about a small penis." I mumbled. My exact words were actually, _"Don't be afraid of the guy Ramon, he's just jealous that your penis is bigger then his."_

"Indira how many times do I have to tell you that if you make fun of a man's penis, expect the man to either punch you or try to prove you wrong and rape you." Jason sighed.

"Hey, he slapped my butt and literally pushed Ramon to the ground. The dude was a giant ass hole and he was lucky that I had to restrain myself from breaking his legs." I growled, crossing my arms.

"So he pushed you down the steps of your school?"

"Yeah. Ramon has art classes at my school in the afternoon, and the douche bag threatened to beat the crap outta me if he sees me again."

"And you're just going to let him?" Jason questioned, and I sighed.

"Yeah. I can always run."

"And you really feel this strongly about not letting your brother see you fight?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah." Jason sighed and looked over at the clock.

"You better get going or you'll be late for Dick." I stood from the table and pulled my pant legs down.

"Thanks Jason. I'll see you tomorrow night to finish the game." I said with a small grin. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, see you later."

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day After School~*~*~*~*~

"Ramon bien, usted está disfrutando de estas clases de arte, correcta?" _Alright Ramon, you're enjoying these art classes, right? _I inquired as I looked around nervously, but still had not seen the guy who threatened me.

"Por supuesto." _Of course._ Ramon smiled. He _loved_ art class so much. I couldn't let some bully scare me away from making my little brother happy.

We made it up to the top of the stairs and he was standing right there. He gave me a glare and looked down at me looking intimidating.

"Well lookie who's back." he smirked.

"Oh no it's Mr. Centimeter Penis again." I mocked. I really needed to learn how to hold back my tongue.

"Sounds to me like you want to your teeth knocked out." he stated taking a menacing step towards me, but I stayed in place.

"Hey, leave my sister alone. She doesn't like you." Ramon stated, stepping in front of me.

"No really kid?" the guy chuckled as he shoved Ramon to the ground and lifted me up by my shoulders.

"I think you might want to have another accident down the stairs, and this time, you'll be going down back first." I wanted to fight back so bad, but Ramon was watching. The most I could do was just show some defiance. I spat in his face.

"I am going to enjoy hearing you scream." the boy hissed and I felt him about to push me down when someone yelled, and it wasn't Ramon.

"Petite Penis boy! Put her down!" The boy looked up at where the voice was, which was at the bottom of the steps.

"Stay outta this." he hissed.

"Listen Jr, I happen to be good friends with that girl. You hurt her and you will be in for a lot of trouble." the voice growled, and the guy just smirked.

"Maybe I don't believe you." with that, he punched me hard in the stomach. I could feel my breath get knocked out of me, and I groaned.

"See that big guy, and you're doing nothing about it-" there was a loud bang, and the guy let go of me. I looked over to see that he had a lump forming on his head with a pole near bye. It looked almost like one of Nightwing's weapons, but I could hear laughter from where the pole was thrown. I knew that laughter, as well as the voice. It was Jason.

Jason walked up the stairs and Ramon smiled.

"Hey Jason that was so cool!" he smiled. Jason smiled back at Ramon and helped me up.

"I'm sure your sister could've handled it." he stated, and I smiled but shook my head.

"No, I'm to much of a wimp. I don't know how to fight." I informed, then turned to Ramon. "Go to your art class or you'll be late."

"Okay. Bye Indi, bye Jason, nice seeing you again." Ramon grinned as he walked to the doors of the school.

"Likewise kid." Jason smiled with a wave. Once Ramon was indoors out of sight, Jason held me a little more close. He placed a hand where I was punched and I winced, already feeling a bruise starting to form.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jason whispered in my ear. I shook slightly, nervous in his arms.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine." I informed.

"So, what should we do with piglet over here." Jason inquired, letting me go, but smirked because how easily he made me uncomfortable.

"Hmmm… I got an idea."

~*~*~*~*~Later at Indira's house~*~*~*~*~

"Indi, look! Look at the news! That guy looks identical to the dude who Jason knocked out!" Ramon exclaimed pointing frantically at the television. I smiled as the newscaster informed,

"This young man was caught underage in the closet of a strip bar today and was found with a bag of cocaine and two guns. Thanks to an anonymous tip, the police were able to arrest the young man." I smiled.

"That would be funny if it was the same guy, wouldn't it?" I smirked and Ramon laughed. If only he knew.


	41. Chapter 41

I laid on my bed and sighed. Ramon was taking a shower and mom and dad weren't home. Everything seemed to be at peace. Well. At least it was, but I noticed that ever since I let Jason into my life, he seemed to be able to ruin the peaceful moments.

"Bajita! Are you home?" that wasn't my dad, or my mom, or my brother. That was Jason.

"Jason!" I exclaimed and ran out of my room to the front door where Jason stood with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" I questioned angrily. Jason closed the door and took off his jacket, like my house was his own, and he was getting comfortable.

"I was bored and Josh was sleeping on the couch and I thought we could hang out." he shrugged.

"Jason, tu es un…"

"Indi, quit it with the Spanish." he laughed as he patted my head and headed towards my fridge.

"Jason! This is _my _house and I can speak however the hell I want!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have any beer?" he questioned as he stuck his head in my fridge. I walked over to him and yanked his shirt back, pulling him away from the fridge.

"Indi, you're so rude. You're suppose to be nice to your house guests." he smirked.

"Yeah, nice my…"

"You are such a potty mouth. You're lucky I don't call your parents and tell that what a lousy host you are."

"Jay, you're lucky that I don't call the cops." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. Jason smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Awww, you called me Jay. How sweet. I told you how much I love it when you call me that."

"Jason. I'm serious. I'll call the cops." I threatened. Jason sighed and shook his head.

"Indi, Indi, Indi." he said sadly. "Just when I thought you were getting better at your threats." he kissed me on the cheek, making my face turn red and my body become stiff. "You wouldn't call the cops on me." he whispered.

"Jason…"

"You're cute when you're nervous." he whispered in my ear. I took in a deep breath and got a grip on myself.

"Jason, get off of me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"maybe I didn't." he smirked and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed, stomping on his foot. He removed his hands and grunted .

"Ow. Worst hostess ever." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're the worst guest ever."

"So you admit that I'm your guest." I stared at him dumbfounded.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said!"

"So when you told me to get off of you…" he smirked while hugging my waist again.

"Jason! I swear I'm gonna kill you, you son of a…"

"Indi?" I looked up to see Ramon in his pajamas and his hair was still soaked from his bath. Jason pulled his arms away from me and had an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Hey there Ramon. I thought I'd drop in for a visit." Jason smiled, and Ramon looked at the holster on Jason's belt.

"Is that a gun?" he inquired. I sighed and gave myself a face palm.

_Jay why did you bring that damn thing here? _I thought in frustration.

"Well yeah, but it's for self defense." Jason shrugged. Ramon stared at him in shock.

"Y-you're Jason Todd." he whispered. I looked at Jason and he glanced at me.

"Um, yeah. That's my name." Jason shrugged.

"No, you're the Jason Todd from the movie." Both Jason and I looked at my eight year old brother in shock.

"I'm right, aren't I? He talks like Jason, acts like Jason, dresses like Jason, fights like Jason, and his name is the exact same as Jason's." Ramon explained and I sighed. I didn't know what to say. Do I try to deny him? Do I tell him the truth?

Unfortunately, Jason beat me to it.

"Yeah. I'm Jason Todd. I'm from another dimension and I come here to flirt with your sister." My brother stared at Jason, then fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Ay dios mio!" I exclaimed, running up to Ramon who was unconscious on the ground. "You made my brother FAINT!"

"He made himself faint." Jason shrugged.

"Jason! Ugh! You are so… so…"

"Hot?"

"Difficult." I stated, and lifted my brother up and placed him on the couch in the living room.

"The kid wanted to know who I was, he got it right, so I told him. What's so bad about that?" Jason chuckled.

"The fact that you're from a freakin' different dimension! Stuff like that shouldn't exist and honestly. You come here to flirt with me? That's the last thing my little brother needs to hear."

"As they say, the truth will set you free." Jason chuckled.

"Just keep the truth to yourself because no one wants to hear it." I stated as I shot him a glare.

"Now why would I listen to you?" he chuckled. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just get me some wet towels." I said, and he went to do so.

"Sure thing little miss PMS-y." he walked over and got he cloths and wetted them, then handed them to me.

"Pain in the ass." I grumbled and Jason looked over at me.

"What did you call me?" he questioned, and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"No you called me something." he stated, and I placed the towels on Ramon's head.

"I didn't say anything Jay." I said the magic word and that made him happy.

"Say Jay again." he smiled and I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond, as I continued to try to wake my brother up.

"Please Indi." pouted Jason as he got next to my ear.

"Jason, personal space." I growled.

"There's no such thing." Jason laughed as he hugged my waist.

"Indi?" my brother was waking up, and Jason took his hands away from my waist. "Indi, I had the weirdest dream. I though Jason was…" Ramon then looked over and to his disbelief, Jason stood there next to him, waving. "AHHHHH!"

"Ramon. Settle. Settle." I tried to sooth. If he didn't calm down, Ramon would most likely hyperventilate.

"He's a fictional character." Ramon breathed heavily.

"Yes." I nodded.

"and he's standing in our house."

"yes."

"And he's known for being crazy."

"yes."

"INDI HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Ramon exclaimed.

"Ramon, settle down and let me explain. This is Jason Todd. Now, he kidnapped me a while back and crazy stuff happened, but now we're more or less friends. We play chess together. We go to each other's dimensions to visit through small devices. Alright, but you are safe. Completely safe…" I sighed. "Well I wouldn't let him hurt you." I added.

"But… but why'd he kidnap you in the first place?"

"Because he's crazy, Ramon." I informed.

"Yeah, but… but how'd you survive? You can't fight." I sighed.

"I can Ramon. I owe you the truth."

So I told him everything about my past and the gang. After I was done explaining everything both Jason and I looked at him curiously.

"Do you have any questions kid?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah…" Ramon nodded, and then smiled. "Can I go to Gotham?"


	42. Chapter 42

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No."

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Ramon continued to beg, and I shook my head.

I was combing my hair, getting ready for school, while Ramon stood next to me, pleading his heart out to come with me and visit Gotham City. I had been denying him since last week, when I told him about my past.

Ramon crossed his arms and sat on my bed with a thud.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Ramon." I sighed. "It is very dangerous. I was attacked when I went there several times. I can handle myself, but you can't. I don't want to worry about having to protect you, so you're not going. That is final."

"Then I'll tell mom and dad." Ramon stated.

"Tell them what?" I chuckled. "Hey, Madre, Padre, did you know that the completely fictional character Jason Todd, comes over to the house to goof around?" Ramon realized that his idea wasn't going to work, then resorted to doing something I hated.

He wrapped his arms and legs around my leg and held on tightly. I sighed, and tried to shake him of, but to no avail.

"Bajito. Let go of me." I sighed.

"I'm not short. And, NEVER!" he shouted.

"Ramon!"

"Indi!"

"Get off!"

"Take me to Gotham City!"

"No!"

"Then I'm never gonna let you go. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never." he paused and took in a deep breath. "Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never…"

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

"You'll take me to Gotham?" he questioned with a hopeful look in his eyes. I sighed, but reluctantly nodded my head.

"Yes I will." he let go of me, and I took out the device I used to hop dimensions.

"We're stopping at Wayne Manor first, but promise me two things Ramon." I stated.

"Promise you what?" he questioned.

"Promise me that you will not wander off by yourself, and when we reach Wayne Manor, promise me that you won't mention anything about Jason and how I'm friends with him."

"I promise not to tell." Ramon nodded with a smile, but then inquired, "Why not tell anyone about you and Jason being friends." I sighed, and stated,

"I'll tell you when you're older. All you need to know is that it's very complicated." Ramon didn't argue. He was desperate to go to Gotham after all. I grabbed onto Ramon's hand and held it tightly.

"Alright. Here we go." I smiled, trying to think on the brighter side of things. Maybe this would be a good thing for Ramon. An escape from the stresses of our world. At least that's what I could hope.

I pressed the button, and in a blink of an eye my brother and I were surrounded by the city.

"Whoa." Ramon breathed. We were near Wayne Manor, meaning the neighborhood was slightly better than Jason's, so I wasn't very concerned about our safety.

Ramon held my hand as we walked across the street and up to Wayne Manor.

"Indi, this is so cool. Everything is so big." he grinned, and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Cities love making things big." We reached the steps and I rang the doorbell.

"Hello Miss Indira… oh." Alfred said in surprise as he realized there was someone with me.

"Hey Alfred, this is my brother, Ramon." Alfred smiled.

"Hello Mister Ramon. Please, come in." We entered the house and Ramon's eyes widened again.

"It's so big." he whispered, and Alfred chuckled.

"Indeed it is sir." Ramon's hand still had a tight grip on mine, but he was awestruck.

"Miss Indira, Master Richard is waiting for you in the study, as well as Master Timothy." Alfred informed.

"Thank you Alfred." I smiled, and Ramon and I walked into the study. Dick and Tim smiled and then looked at me curiously when they saw Ramon.

"Hey guys. This is my little brother, Ramon."

"Hello Ramon." Dick grinned and my little brother waved shyly.

"How old are you?" Tim inquired gently with a kind smile.

"Eight." Ramon answered softly.

Dick, Tim, Ramon, and I then talked. Tim was doing well with the Teen Titans, and Dick was doing alright too. Bruce was currently in Tokyo on business, so Dick and Tim were handling Gotham on their own.

"Jason's also been quiet. He moves where he stays a lot and I'm not even sure if he's still in Gotham." Dick informed with a sigh, and I shrugged.

"Who knows." Ramon looked perplexed with the talk of Jason, and I made a mental note to teach him how to have a poker face. Lucky for me, Dick and Jason didn't pick up on Ramon's look.

We continued talking some more while Alfred brought us out some tea and cookies. I swear, if Dick, Tim, and Bruce didn't work out so much, they'd be fat because of Alfred's cooking. I could eat his food all day.

After some talking, Ramon and I left.

"Bye Guys. It was nice meeting you." Ramon smiled and waved, as everyone waved back.

We walked throughout the city of Gotham while Ramon's hand continued to grasp mine tightly.

"Are we going to see Jason now?" he inquired, almost in a whisper, and I nodded.

"Yes. Just stay close to me alright. The neighborhood isn't the best." I explained, and he did so. We passed some people who cat called when they saw me, and I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk. Ramon looked at me confused.

He was used to me being the shy weak girl when I was around him. If someone ever cat called me when I was with Ramon, I would speed up, look down at my feet, and round my shoulders, trying to make myself small and invisible.

However, now that he knew, I held my head high. He was seeing a very different side of me.

We passed a group of thugs who then started to trail us.

_Dammit! _I thought in frustration. Two more men cut us off from our route, and Ramon and I were surrounded by thugs.

"Indi." Ramon said worried.

"It's okay. Just stay calm." I whispered.

"You're a lucky little man to be escorted around here by a pretty chick like that." one man laughed.

"She's my sister." Ramon informed.

"So where's you sissy takin' you? Grandma's house?" laughed another.

"No. To a friend's house." Ramon answered.

"And we're gonna be late. Excuse us boys." I said, but the men wouldn't let us pass.

"Your friend can wait. Don't you wanna hang out with us. We got candy." one man chuckled. Ramon looked at the man with a disgusted look.

"We're not stupid." Ramon stated. "Now please let us through." The men didn't back away.

"Listen to the kid." I looked behind me to see that behind some of the thugs was Jason, with his gun out.

"We didn't know this was your girl." one of the men whispered as they backed away slowly.

"We didn't touch her or the kid. We swear." added another, and they ran off.

"Hello Bajita. And Ramon, great to see you." he grinned as he put his gun away.

"Those thugs seemed like they knew you." I stated, and Jason shrugged, and chuckled,

"You kill their boss and they know not to mess with you." Ramon's grip on my hand tightened, but I rubbed his hand with my thumb, trying to tell him that it was okay.

"C'mon, we should get to the apartment." Jason smiled, and Ramon and I followed. Once we entered, Josh was lying on the couch with his hair still in his face, annoying me.

"You really need a haircut." I stated. He tilted his head to look up at me, even though I doubt he could see anything through his bangs, and grunted,

"Nice to see you too." he then looked over my brother's way. "Who's the kid?"

"That's Ramon, Indi's little brother." Jason explained, before I could respond.

"Nice meeting you kid." Josh shrugged, not extending his hand to shake or anything, then relaxed back into the cushion of the couch.

"Don't you have dishes to wash?" Jason questioned.

"No." Josh replied.

"Then what are those dirty things that are in the kitchen sink?" Jason inquired, crossing his arms.

"Figments of your imagination." Ramon glanced into the kitchen then looked back at Josh.

"No, he's not imagining anything, I see the dishes in the sink too." Ramon informed. Jason and I chuckled while Josh shot a glare at my little brother.

"Get to it." I stated with a chuckle. Josh groaned, rolled off of the couch, then dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"So, what now?" Ramon inquired.

"Now, we play chess." Jason grinned, as I sat at my normal seat.

~*~*~*~*~20 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~

"Chess is so boring!" Ramon exclaimed with a sigh as I made another move.

"You got that right kid." Josh added.

Jason didn't goof around as much as we played and he gave me a knowing look. Jason knew what I was doing by asking to play chess with him. He knew that I was trying to get Ramon bored so he wouldn't want to come to Gotham again.

It worked too.


	43. Chapter 43

I hate shrimp. It's a sad fact because it's in so much food and everyone seems to love it. Just the _smell_ of the stuff makes me sick to my stomach. I never told Jason that. Part of me wishes that I had.

"Checkmate." I smiled. That was the third game that week I had beaten Jason. I was learning.

"Hm. You've been practicing." he stated.

"Yeah, with you." I grinned. A devious smirk then perched on his lips.

"That's what she said." he chuckled.

"Ugh! You are sick!" I exclaimed while cringing. Jason paused for a moment, but smiled,

"Yeah." he then stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "You want some food before you leave?" he inquired.

"Sure." I shrugged. I had nowhere to be, and it wasn't like I'd be late getting home.

I watched as Jason bended over to pull a retainer of food out of the fridge. I was too busy looking at his butt then seeing what was for dinner, but I mentally scorned myself for staring once I realized what I was doing.

"I only have leftovers that Josh cooked. He's actually pretty good. The kid should go into the culinary arts instead of being on the streets doing only God knows what." Jason sighed as he threw the food into the microwave.

I raised an eyebrow and questioned,

"Aren't you concerned about what he's doing?"

"Nah." Jason sniggered. "He's a good kid. He'll make the right choices and if not, he'll learn from his mistakes."

"You make such a good parent." I said sarcastically with a small giggle.

"Don't I?" he chuckled, then took the food out of the microwave, put it on two plates, and brought it out to me.

I took a strong whiff of the stuff and my face paled. I quickly got out of my seat and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Indi…?" I heard Jason say in confusion, but I groaned and hurled into the toilet. I knew from the smell and my reaction that there was shrimp in the dish.

"Indi, are you okay?" Jason questioned with what sounded like genuine worry.

"Don't. Like. Shrimp." I moaned and hurled again. Jason ran out into the kitchen and I could hear a thud coming from the trashcan where I later found out was where he put the food. Jason then reentered the bathroom while my face continued to hover over the toilet containing my vomit. Just looking at it made me hurl and again and moan. I flushed the vomit down, but stayed where I was.

"Why didn't you tell me that you hated shrimp?" Jason inquired, while rubbing my arched back.

"Didn't know it'd be important." was my short answer. Jason sighed, grabbed a cloth, ran it under cold water, then lightly placed it on my forehead.

He then tried to bring me upright, but I didn't want to move away from the toilet.

Without saying a word, Jason gently lifted me up and carried me to the couch.

"I could've walked here." I informed.

"Yeah, sure you could've." he smirked with a tone of disbelief. He then started to rub my stomach lightly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I nodded, but he kept on rubbing my stomach.

"Jason, stop." I stated, but he didn't.

"Why? Does it bother you?" he questioned, then started to move his fingers along my stomach.

"N-no… it…" I started to giggle.

"Does it tickle?" he inquired and he started to move his fingers against my stomach more. I busted out laughing and curled up into a ball, but Jason was able to tickle me on my side.

"Aw, little miss Indira is ticklish." he chuckled.

"Jay… Jay… stop! Ha! P-please!" I pleaded through my laughter. I was laughing so hard I thought my stomach would explode.

Jason smiled broadly and threaded one hand through my hair and his other hand supported himself over me.

"You called me Jay." he grinned as I giggled softly, trying to recover from my laughing fit. He then lowered himself next to me and placed his hand on my back, hugging me tightly.

"J-Jason." I whispered, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Settle down. I'm not going to try anything." he chuckled close to my ear.

"No." I said firmly. "I-I don't like this. Please." Jason smiled and wasn't taking what I was saying seriously.

"My nervous Bajita." he smirked as he started to rub my back.

"No! Jason! No!" I yelled and struggled away from him, but I could feel myself falling off of the couch.

"Indi!" I heard Jason exclaim, but I then felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.

I woke up with a soft cushion under me. I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked around. I was in my room, back in my dimension.

_Was it a dream? _I thought to myself, but I was waylaid with a giant headache, and I started to think otherwise. When I moved my hand, I felt a piece of paper in it. I unraveled the paper to see a note from Jason. It read:

_Bajita,_

_You hit your head on the coffee table when you fell off the couch and got knocked out. I want you to know that I wasn't going to do anything and there was no reason to be scared. I'm sorry if you still have a headache from the coffee table. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Jason_

"Love Jason?" I murmured, but then saw that there was more to the letter.

_P.S. Take care of yourself. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my best Chess player. _

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Your best chess player." I whispered. "Not your friend, not your companion, not your…" I trailed off. I couldn't say the word out loud.

Love.


	44. Chapter 44

It was night time when I went to play chess with Jason. We were sitting on the ground since Josh got drunk and puked on the table a few hours previous to my arrival. He was unconscious in his room.

Just before Jason could move his pawn, the lights flickered off.

"What just happened?" I inquired.

"Some crazy person probably stole Gotham's energy source. Don't worry, we'll have power in a few hours." Jason responded in the darkness.

"Jason."

"Yes?"

"Get your hand off my leg." I growled.

"My hand isn't on your leg." I heard him chuckle, as I felt my leg being stroked gently.

"Yes it is, now quit it." I hissed. Jason chuckled again, giving me Goosebumps.

"How do you know? It could be a bug." I could hear a smirk in his voice, and I felt his fingers lightly drumming on my leg, imitating an insect's legs.

I roughly grabbed his hand. Well, as much as I could anyway. My hands were very small while his were huge.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a bug." I said dryly.

"Oh, that was your leg?" he questioned stupidly.

"Jason, I know you're not an idiot."

"I can't help it." he said as he pulled his hand away from mine, then ran it up my arm gently. "For a girl who's seen so much action, your skin's so soft." I felt his other hand touch my unattended arm as well.

"Jason…" he brushed over something on my arm, and then stroked it several times. It was located on the bottom of my arm, but I couldn't help but sigh from the feeling of having calloused fingers lightly rubbing my arms.

"Are these… scars?" he questioned as he moved over the spot several more times.

"Yes." I answered.

"They're really deep." Jason whispered. "What happened? How did you get them?" I looked into the darkness, trying to look him in the eye.

"Jason, you gave them to me." I answered. I felt Jason's hands reel away from mine.

"I- no… When?" he questioned.

"I told you to let me bleed, remember? It was after you brought Ramon back from the dead." I started to remember more of what happened that day. God, it felt like a life time ago. "Y-you hit me with your gun. And you were laughing, and…" I felt Jason lightly place a hand over my mouth.

"Please stop. I remember." he whispered as his hand gently stroked over my scars. "I'm sorry for that. Very, _very _sorry." he uncovered my mouth, and then I felt him caress my cheek. He then lightly kissed my forehead.

"Woops."

"What?" I inquired.

"I missed." he answered. Before I could even questioned what he meant by that, I felt it hard to speak when I felt our two noses brush alongside one another. We were very close to one another. I then felt his lips softly kissing mine.

I felt completely clueless on what to do, but started to kiss him back. However, when he started to kiss me harder I got scared.

I pulled away, but immediately wished I hadn't. I… liked the feeling of being kissed. And then it was gone.

I was also afraid that Jason was going to get mad at me, but no. he ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in content.

Just then, the lights flickered back on. Jason chuckled softly as he looked into my eyes.

"You're blushing."

"S-sorry." I stuttered and he grinned.

"Nothing to be sorry about." There was much more to the grin he gave me. He liked seeing me stutter. He liked my confusion and uncertainty.

"Come on. Let's continue the game." I stated fumbling with my hands a little.

"Of course." he smiled, but he ran his hands over my scars one more time. Almost as if to see if they were gone. Of course they weren't.


	45. Chapter 45

"I was kissing her all over – anywhere – her eyes, her nose, her forehead, her eyebrows and all, her ears – her whole face except her mouth and all." I had to re-read that section of the book over and over again.

I was reading Catcher In The Rye, and I had to wonder what J.D. Salinger was thinking when he was writing.

"Holden, why did you never kiss her on the lips?" I muttered. _Probably the same reason why you have yet to tell Jason that you love him. _My thoughts informed, almost in a taunting voice.

"I don't _love _him. I just like him." I murmured.

_Quit lying to yourself. If he was here he'd probably hit you for lying. _

"And that's the reason why I don't love him. He can hurt me. Like, beat me." I whispered. I sounded crazy talking to myself. God, I sounded like I needed to be in a mental institution.

"A lot of people, especially this one psychoanalyst guy they have here, keeps asking me if I'm going to apply myself when I go back to school next September." I read after I flipped to the last page of the book. Holden, the guy in the book, he was a crazy person. I mean, psychoanalyst? He ended up in the nut house.

"Yeah, that's where I'll end up." I mumbled. "In love with a dude who can and will hurt me, and who is older than me, and who is a homicidal maniac, _and_ who lives in a freakin' different dimension." I paused. "Wait, no. I'm not in love with him. I just like him. I… I…" I sighed as I shook my head. I was _so _confused. I didn't know what to do at all!

I put my face into my pillow and cried softly.

"Hey Indi, I thought I'd…" I heard someone suddenly in my room which made me look up from my pillow. It was Jason. He was smiling, but once he saw my tears he looked concerned. "Indi, what's wrong?" he questioned. I shook my head, but continued to cry.

Jason sat next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I didn't know what to say to him. I just trembled and cried.

"Shhh. Bajita, shhh." he tried to soothe as he rubbed my back. I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes and I felt weaker then I have ever felt. He then started to kiss me. He kissed my cheeks, my nose, my eyebrows, my chin, everywhere _but _my lips.

He continued to do that for more than ten minutes.

**_ I was kissing her all over – anywhere – her eyes, her nose, her forehead, her eyebrows and all, her ears – her whole face except her mouth and all._**

**_ ~Holden, Catcher in the Rye, J.D. Salinger _**


	46. Chapter 46

"What do you think of me getting a dog?" Jason inquired as he moved his pawn foreword. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a doubtful look as I captured his pawn.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I think having a dog would be cool." he shrugged.

"Jason, a dog is like having a kid." I stated.

"And I'm great at raising people. Have you seen Josh lately?" Jason grinned while making his move, but once again, I captured his pawn.

"You mean the kid who got drunk a few nights ago who is usually running around town doing lord knows what with terrible hair? That Josh?" Jason paused for a moment, then stated,

"Well… he's stopped pick pocketing and he's a good chef and house maid."

"Oh so the kid you raised has a possibility of working as a maid or a small time chef. You are the best parent ever." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, with a dog you need to train it, _potty _train it, and you need to give it attention."

"I can give _plenty _of attention." he smirked and I could feel him starting to play footsie. I shot a glare at him and stomped on his foot.

"We're talking about a dog." Jason chuckled and shrugged,

"Okay, maybe I won't get a dog." he had the classic "devious look" that I had learned to fear on his face.

He stood from his seat and walked over to my seat and stood behind me. "But I still want something to… pet." he put his hand on my head and started to run his fingers through my hair. "Y'know, something that will snuggle with me at night." I stood from my seat and took a step away from him.

"Jason please stop. That's… creepy." I stated.

"Creepy?" he questioned with a laugh as he walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I don't mean to be creepy." he slid the back of his hand down my cheek and I winced. "You don't like that, do you?" I felt Jason's hand start to gently stroke my back and I sighed, very close to being a moan. "But you like _that_." he smiled and repeated the motion making me shiver.

"J-Jason." I took in a deep breath as he continued to stroke my back. "Jason, I don't like being compared to a dog." He shook his head and chuckled.

"You're not like a dog. You're too pretty."

"Save it Jason." I growled. I tried to walk back to my seat, but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love it when you sound angry." he smirked.

"I don't just sound it, Jay, I am." I hissed as I tried to squirm out of his hands. However, my struggles only resulted in his hands gripping me tighter.

"Settle down." He laughed.

"Jason, let go of me." I stated.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna hold on for a while."

"Jason, let _go_!" I exclaimed as I squirmed. All Jason did was laugh.

"LET GO!" I screamed. I was able to tear out of his grip, but only for a moment. He grabbed my wrist harshly and I cringed.

He noticed my scared look and he glanced down at my arm that he had in his hand. He turned it over and frowned at the scars. The scars that _he_ made.  
He gingerly ran his fingers over them and sighed. He then placed a gentle kiss on my arm.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Then let go of me.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but look down where Jason kissed my arm. His lips were so… soft. I could just imagine them on _my_ lips.

So _Soft and lovely and…and… Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I don't want him to kiss me. I don't want him to be close to me! _My eyes still lingered on the spot on my arm.

"Indi?" I jumped a little, breaking away from my thoughts. I looked up at Jason and he smiled at my face.

"Can I see your arm again?" he questioned with a smirk. I slowly held my arm out and he lightly grasped it. My eyes widened when he bent his head down and kissed each of my scars. My skin got Goosebumps and Jason noticed and smirked.

He kissed up my arm and I wanted to pull it away and at the same time I wanted the moment to go on forever.

He reached the sleeve and stopped.

"Did you enjoy that?" he questioned.

_No! Yes! No! Yes! A lot! Do it again! Never touch me again! Kiss me please! Get your lips away from me!_ _Agh! _

"I… uh…" I could feel that my face was bright red. He wrapped his arm around me and chuckled. He then kissed my neck lightly.

He continued to kiss up my neck, then to the side of my jaw, then my cheek, then my nose, and then he hovered his lips over my mouth.

"Hmmm." he made a sound, like he was thinking. "Should I kiss you? I know how much you're into personal space." he cupped my cheek and I trembled. "Maybe I shouldn't. you look scared." he had an annoying smirk on his face.

He looked like he was going to move away from me, but he was so close!

I pushed my lips towards his. Jason seemed taken back by me kissing him, but I could feel him smile against my lips and then started to kiss me back.

His lips were _so _soft. It was the best I ever felt on my lips. He started to stroke the cheek he wasn't caressing with his other hand.

I then felt something strange. Something trying to part my lips and go further. It was his tongue!

"No!" I exclaimed as I pulled away. "No Jason, I can't do that. I can't. I'm sorry I kissed first. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Really that was stupid of me. Sorry. God Jason, that was… I'm sorry. I shouldn't've, I shouldn't've. I'm really sorry. Sorry." I started to babble.

"No need to apologize." he laughed. He continued to stroke my face gently and he whispered,

"You are a _very _good kisser."

"Th-thanks." I stuttered and then Jason started to chuckle. "What?" I questioned. He smiled as he sat back down at the table.

"You are definitely not a dog to me."


	47. Chapter 47

I looked down at Jason and couldn't help but grin as I sat cross legged on the bed next to him. I was quiet enough not to wake him up.

I had another nightmare and I just had to see Jason. I had to make sure he wasn't dead. That's what my dream was about and it scared me. It was so life like.

But I could forget about the dream because I was sitting right next to him, and he was still alive.

He looked so peaceful. His face was relaxed and his breathing was an even in and out.

I took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. I slowly brought my hand to his face and stroked it lightly.

I never touched his face and really savored it. It was… well… it's hard to explain. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't baby soft. However, it felt great to my hands. I then moved my fingers over his mouth. It gave me chills up my spine just thinking about the wonders his lips could do.

I then started to run my fingers through his hair, but froze.

"What the hell am I doing." I whispered as I pulled my hand away. "I am being such a creeper this is so wrong. God, I'm so creepy." I shook my head.

"Besides why am I doing this? He's okay contrary to my dream so I should… go." however I couldn't stop looking at his peaceful face.

"There's something wrong with my Jay, I'm insane. I'm gonna go to the nut house and no one's gonna give a shit as to what happens to me. I'm like Holden in that book you got me. The Catcher in the Rye. I'm sorry Jay. God, I'm so insane." I whispered. "But I want to be normal. I don't want to go to the nut house." I then sighed. "I don't want to be here right now. Yet at the same time I do."

I kissed him on the cheek and was about to stand up when I felt something tug me back down onto the bed with Jason smirking.

"You aren't going to the nut house." he laughed.

"Jason, h-how long were you awake?"

"Since you walked into my room." my face paled and I thought my heart skipped a beat.

"So… you…" I could then feel the blood rush to my face. Jason smiled and grasped my arm and held it to his face.

"Yeah. I felt you feeling my face." he sat up while still holding my hand to his cheek. My eyes widened when I noticed that he was shirtless.

"Ummm… I… I should go. I'm sorry for… for coming here. I shouldn't've." Jason wrapped an arm around me, keeping me from moving.

"No, stay." he stated.

"Jason, I really shouldn't be here. I just wanted to see if you were all right after a dream. I should've left when I saw you asleep." he rubbed my back and smiled,

"It was a pleasant surprise, Indi. You should do it more often." he hugged me tighter, bringing me up against his bare chest.

_Damn you Jason for having the body of a freakin' God! Why can't you just… ugh! _I was tense as he held me, and he noticed.

"Indi, calm down." he whispered in my ear. He rubbed a spot on my back that made me sigh happily. I relaxed against his chest and his hands continued to rub my back. It was so relaxing that I yawned, feeling a little sleepy, the late hour catching up with me.

Jason lightly kissed my forehead and inquired,

"Are you tired?" I nodded my head.

"mhm." I answered. Jason laid back down, making me do the same. He brought the covers up, covering us both and smiled.

"You can sleep here tonight. I promise you'll be safe." I was so tired that I couldn't respond to him. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away.

"Good morning Bajita." I looked up at Jason and smiled. The sun was streaming through his window, lighting up the room.

"morning Jay." I grinned.

"OH MY GOD!" Both Jason and I sat up to see Josh staring at us with wide eyes. "Jason! You told me that you didn't have any condoms in this place!" he shouted.

"We didn't have sex." I stated.

"Then why are you two sleeping in the same bed! Agh! This is so sick!"


	48. Chapter 48

_"Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Curls perfectly without him trying  
he's so beautiful  
but I'm afraid to say." _I sung. I was singing my own version of 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars while I was in the shower. I was home alone which was the only time when I would actually sing.  
_"Yeah I know, I know_

_ When I lie to him  
he won't believe me  
And It's so, it's so  
Sad to think I can't say what I see  
But every time he asks me, do I look okay?" _I smirked and paused for a moment. He never asked me that but oh well.  
_"I wish I could say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are" _I loved singing in the shower. It was just so relaxing and comfortable to me.

"You have such a beautiful voice." I heard a random voice state and it startled me, causing me to scream.

"AHHHH!" I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Settle down." chuckled the voice and I recognized it as Jason's.

"JASON!"

"Yes?" he questioned innocently.

"Get the hell out of my bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm in the shower with you." he laughed. An awkward pause went by for about two seconds. "Unless you want me too…"

"No!" I yelled, reading his mind. "Now get out! I'll be ready in a moment." I said as I turned off the water.

"Nah I think I'll wait right here." I groaned in frustration.

"Fine! Then hand me my towel." I growled.

"Alright, here." he chuckled as he threw over a small hand towel.

"Ha. Ha. Really funny Jason." I said sarcastically. "Now seriously, give me my towel." I could hear him laughing making me nervous.

"You are in such a predicament. I am holding your towel yet I kinda don't want to give it to you. You should come and get it yourself." he taunted.

"No way in _hell _Jason." I hissed.

"Of c'mon now Indi, what's the big deal. You're sixteen." he stated.

"I'm seventeen." I corrected.

"Seventeen. Oh yeah. I forgot time moved quicker here." Jason mumbled. "Still. You are seventeen. You don't need to be so self-conscious."

"I'm not coming out of here. Ugh! God dammit Jason!" I exclaimed.

"We had a little sleepover and I didn't try anything then and I won't try anything now."

"It's not… ugh! I don't want you ogling my naked body. I just don't want to be seen naked. I'm not coming out." I stated sternly.

"Then I'm coming in." he said.

"Jason this isn't funny!" I exclaimed as I saw his shadow coming near the shower curtain, my voice wavering. Jason stopped where he was and I had tears streaking my face.

"Indi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?" he questioned quietly.

"No." I stated, but my voice cracked telling him otherwise.

"Indira, why does me seeing you naked scare you?" he questioned.

"Not just you. Everyone. That's why I never wear bikinis or anything. I don't want people to see my body… it's nothing good to look at." I could hear Jason sigh and another pause went between us.

_"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day."_ Jason sung.  
_"Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same." _I hugged myself as I let out a small sob. Jason threw over my towel and I wrapped it around my body.  
_"So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are." _I stepped out of the shower still with the towel wrapped around me.

"Jay, I don't want to." I whispered, still with tears streaking my cheeks. Jason nodded his head and grinned slightly. He then kissed me on the forehead and brushed away my tears.

"Then you don't have to. You never have to if you don't want to. That was… wrong of me, for trying to pressure you into it." he caressed my cheek gently and I smiled.

"Thank you, Jay."


	49. Chapter 49

"That was a good movie." Jason nodded as we walked out of the theater after watching Thor.

"Yeah, it was great." I smiled. Just then a devious thought entered my mind, and I grinned evilly. "Wanna know my favorite part?" I questioned.

"Me kissing you near the end and you squeaking uncomfortably trying to get me to stop? Because that was mine." he smirked. My face got beat red from embarrassment.

He did do that. No matter how hard I tried to pull away he would continue to ram his lips into mine. Not that I didn't like it though.

"No." I said plainly, shaking off my embarrassment. "My favorite part of the movie was when Thor had his shirt off." Jason's smug smile slid off of his face when I said that.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, almost in a growl, while he crossed his arms.

"I mean he has a pretty nice body, and throughout the movie I couldn't stop looking at his fine ass and his crotch." Jason's face seemed to harden.

"He wasn't that good looking." I shrugged.

"I suppose he wasn't good looking." Jason's face seemed a bit relieved until I added, "He was more than that. He was, like, the sexiest man alive." Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close to him while we walked.

"I think you're just exaggerating." he stated, but was looking far from happy.

"No, I don't think I am. God, was that guy sexy." I smiled and I looked over at Jason whose face was bright red from anger.

"Mmmm. He's probably a good kisser too." Jason's eyebrows furrowed and he threw me into an ally way, which shocked me. He pinned me against the wall and he rammed his lips into mine. I sighed in content as he continued to kiss me, and then I started to giggle. Jason broke his hold on my and looked at me with anger.

"Why are you laughing? Don't think I can kiss you as good as Thor?" he growled. I giggled some more but before I could say anything, he added, "Maybe if you let me put my tongue in your mouth I could show you how good a kisser I could be." I shook my head while I still giggled.

"You get really mad really easily." his face softened for a moment, and then he smirked.

"You smart-ass. I thought you were serious." he laughed and I joined him. He then started to stroke my face while I was still pinned to the wall. "But now I gotta prove something to you."

"Prove what to me?" I inquired as he just chuckled.

"I just want you to know that you brought this on yourself." with that, his lips were on mine kissing me fiercely. I was slightly confused, this was nothing new, but I wouldn't turn down a kiss from him.

However, I then realized what he was talking about. I felt something strange easily part my lips and enter my mouth. It was his tongue! My eyes widened and I started to struggle, but Jason stroked my back smoothly, trying to calm me down. After a few strokes I started to melt into his lips and I hated to admit it, but in a weird way I loved the entire kiss.

He pulled away and we both breathed heavily, trying to take a breath of air. I looked up and smirked at him.

"Thor's got nothing on you."


	50. Chapter 50

As I walked to Jason's apartment I sighed as the rain continued to get harder and harder and a shiver ran through my body. I was getting soaked.

"Indi, you should take a rain hat or something, you never know what the weather's gonna be like." I stated, imitating Ramon. "No Ramon. I'll be perfectly fine with any weather situation." I shook my head. "I'm so stupid."

I finally reached his apartment and ran inside. I was dripping and soaked. Jason ran over to me and stifled a laugh.

"You look like a drowned cat."

"Shut up and let's play chess." I growled while I shivered. Jason looked at me seriously.

"I think you should warm up first." he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Jay, I'll be fine." Jason shook his head and stripped out of his Jacket and shirt. My eyes widened.

_Okay I wasn't expecting that… wow. Look at those abs! Gah! Don't look at him like that! _Jason handed me the cloths and stated,

"Go into the bathroom and get changed into these." I was finding it difficult to look him in the eye.

"Th-thanks." I smiled and walked into the bathroom and slipped on his white t-shirt and big leather jacket. The dry cloths definitely warmed me up and they smelled… well… they smelled really good. I just stood there putting my nose to them and sighing at the scent of Jason. I then shook my head.

_What the hell am I doing? _

I walked out of the Bathroom and Jason sat on his chair, waiting for me to come out. He was _still _shirtless.

"Uhh… Jason, you… you didn't need to do that." I stuttered. _Pull yourself together Indi! Try to talk normal! _

Jason chuckled, stood from his seat and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my body and my head was practically laying on his bare chest.

"Yeah I did. I don't like seeing you cold." he smiled. Jason's closeness gave me Goosebumps and he noticed. "But apparently you're still cold, here, let's sit on the couch." he said as he pulled me gently over to the couch, and we sat.

He wrapped a blanket around me and he grinned. However, I was surprised that I noticed him grin because I was constantly staring at his body. I wanted to look away, but my eyes seemed to just hone in on it.

I then felt his fingers cup my chin and tilt my face up to his.

"Enjoying the view are we?" he questioned with a chuckle and my face turned beat red.

"What? No. What do you mean by that?" I questioned defensively. Jason smirked at my panicked expression.

"Are you nervous my Bajita?" he inquired.

"No." I replied halfheartedly.

"Uh huh." he said sarcastically, then wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"J-Jason." I took in a deep breath, trying to keep myself from stuttering. "Jason, aren't you cold? You should put something on." he just chuckled at my statement as he grasped my hand.

"I don't get cold easily. Besides…" he dragged my hand over his abs. "You like me shirtless." he smirked.

"No I don't." I stated and Jason frowned.

"You don't?"

"No. I don't." I nodded firmly, yet Jason still had my hand on his abs.

In one swift movement, Jason pulled my body up onto his lap. My entire torso was against his bare chest. My face grew extremely red and Jason looked at me almost threateningly.

"You lie a lot." he informed, then lightened up slightly and started playing with my fingers. "That must kill you inside. Lying a lot."

_I don't want to ogle at his body! … okay, well I do, but how awkward is that? Me just staring at his body while he watches me do so. Plus he'd probably would want me to do something back in return. Like for me to give him a tongue kiss… or for me to strip naked in front of him so he could ogle at me, or for me to give him a lap dance. Or… or…_

"Bajita, you're trembling."

"I… I…" then it just came out, "I really don't wanna give you a tongue kiss or strip in front of you or give you a lap dance or…"

"Hey, shhh shhh. There's no reason for you to get worked up about it. I never even mentioned you doing those things to me." he said gently while stroking my cheek.

"Well… see…" _how do I say: I like staring at your body. In a non-creepy fashion? _"Well… ah… um… I kinda… erm… enjoy looking at you. And I was afraid that you might want something in return." I explained. Jason chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"I would never expect you to do something like that." he stated, but whispered in my ear,

"A lap dance would be nice though." my eyes widened and I started to tremble harder. Jason ran his fingers through my hair gently.

"I was kidding Bajita. Settle." I sighed and I found it almost impossible to look at his face.

"Can you please just put a shirt on."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." I looked at him perplexed. "The rest of my clothes are at the laundry matt." I sighed and tried to look down at my feet, but on the way my eyes just got glued back to his abs.

They were pure perfection! Everything was so hard and toned. _Indi! Stop! You know that this is wrong! Look away! _I could then hear Jason chuckling.

"Besides, you are really enjoying me shirtless." I crossed my arms and looked away from him. However, Jason uncrossed my arms and took hold of my hand while I still closed my eyes.

"You like looking at my abs." he whispered as he dragged my hand of his stomach. "You love how they are so firm." he continued to hold my hand and have me stroke his abs.

My face was bright red and I looked at him fearfully.

"Jason I can't do this. Please stop." Jason paused and looked me in the eye. He then let go of my hands and then kissed me on the forehead. I stood and then Jason wrapped his arms around my waste and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"You've grown up a lot since we first met." he stated.

"Yeah. I know."

"How long has it been?" he questioned.

"You mean since you kidnapped me? About two years. I was fifteen then." I explained as he continued to hug me.

"Doesn't seem that long." he stated. It felt like the time flew for me too, but I knew what he meant. Things have been… strange. How the time in his dimension differed from my own. Things were slower. Jason was still in his early twenties. What's been two years for me has been… what? A few months? One year? Two years but no one really ages like that? Is every ten years counted as one single year? Everything was strange.

The time there was effecting me as well. I looked a little young to be seventeen. I know I am, but I _looked_ like I was younger, like I was still fifteen. The times was effecting me. Slowing down my aging process as well. Question was, was this a good thing, or a bad thing?

"Hey Jason?" I said softly.

"Yes?"

"If… if anything happens to me, can you promise me something?" Jason stopped hugging me and turned me around to look him in the eye.

"Why are you asking me this? What's wrong?" concern was written on his face.

"Please Jay, can you just promise me something?" I repeated. There was a pause between us, and then he sighed, breaking the silence.

"Alright."

"If anything was to ever happen to me, can you stay with Ramon? Watch over him and see to it he doesn't get really… sad."

"Indi…"

"And… and also if he get into any danger, can you bring him here, and protect him?"

"Indi…"

"Please Jason." He looked down at me and nodded his head.

"Alright. I promise. If anything happens to you, Ramon will be perfectly safe." he informed and I grinned.

"Thanks Jay." Jason shook his head.

"Indi. Know that nothing is going to happen to you." he stated. I sighed.

"Jay, let's just play some chess."


	51. Chapter 51

I glared at Josh as he sat on the couch. Jason didn't seem to know any good barbers and Josh didn't want his hair cut, so Jason saw it as saving money. I saw it as being lazy.

Josh's hair seemed to grow since the last time we met and his hair covered his eyes. It was a miracle he could see anything! Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

Jason had gone out to buy some more gun bullets so it was just Josh and I in the apartment. I grabbed some rope that Jason had and snuck up behind Josh. I then tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed, but I didn't answer. I tied his arms and legs together, then tied him to a chair.

"What's going on!" he exclaimed. I pulled out a pair of scissors.

"It's time you got your hair cut." I grinned. I grabbed the bunch of hair that was hanging in his face and snipped it off. Josh yelped a little and I smiled.

"Hey look. It has eyes." I began to snip more and more off and his hair fell to the floor. However, Josh wasn't silent during his hair cut.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! GET THOSE AWAY FROM MY HEAD! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU ARE CRAZY! STOP IT!"

"The more you yell, the more I enjoy this. You know that, right?" I questioned with a smirk. I then snipped some more off his head.

When I was finished, I sighed in relief. He had brown eyes. I forgot about that. The more I looked at him, the more I realized that he looked like a young man as opposed to a really flat-chested girl.

I untied him and he ran to the mirror and let out a girlish shriek.

"AHHH!" he then came running back out to me. "What did you do to my hair!?" he screamed.

"… I cut it." I shrugged, using in an obvious tone.

"Oh damn it." he growled.

"What did you _want _to look like a girl?" I then paused and laughed. I couldn't help but start singing.

_"If you were gay. _

_ That'd be okay. _

_ I mean cuz hey._

_ I'd like you anyway. _

_ And I know that you. _

_ Would accept me toooo! _

_ If I told you today that I was gay. _

_ But. I'm. Not. Gay." _Josh shot a glare at me.

"Indi. I am not gay. I just liked my hair."

_"If you were queer._

_ I'd still be here._

_ Year after year._

_ Because you're dear to me…" _Josh started to walk out of the room while I continued to sing, but I grabbed his arm to keep him there.

_"I'm happy. _

_ Just being with you._

_ So what does it matter to me_

_ What you do in bed with guys?_

_ If you were gay! _

_ I'd shout HURRAY!_

_ And here I'd stay._

_ And I wouldn't get in your way._

_ And you can count on me._

_ To always beeeeeee!_

_ Besides you every day._

_ To tell you it's okay,_

_ You were just born that way._

_ And as some say, it's in your DNA _

_ YOU'RE GAY!"_

"I AM NOT GAY!" Josh exclaimed.

"If you were gay." I smiled. Josh stared at me with a mixture of anger and something else on his face.

In one swift movement his lips were on mine, and I was in complete shock. He then backed away and grinned.

"I told you I'm not gay." he smirked as I stared at him dumbfounded. "Mmm… I can see why Jason keeps you around. Your lips are soft."

Josh didn't see what was coming. I punched him twice. Once in the nose and the other in the face, knocking him out.

When Jason got back he was puzzled by Josh lying unconscious on the couch.

"What happened?" Jason inquired. I shrugged.

"He accidentally walked into my fist. But I did give him a haircut." Jason looked down at the guy and grinned.

"He looks good."


	52. Chapter 52

I was _really _comfortable in my bed. And when I say comfortable, I mean mega I could sleep all day comfortable. The mattress was not to hard not to soft, the pillow was comfortable under my head, and the blankets covered me warmly. So when I felt something stroking my face that was the cherry on top.

I then realized that someone was in the room with me and that they were the one stroking my face. I could feel the person's breath on my cheek and I started to worry. They were close.

"Don't worry Indi, it's me." I knew that voice. I batted my eyes open to see Jason.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" I whispered, but he didn't answer. He grabbed my face and kissed me. It was like he was trying to suck the air out of my mouth. He then pulled his lips away from mine.

"Uh…." I stared at him baffled for the random kiss.

"Sorry. I had a… dream." he said as he sat on the side of my bed. I sat up and looked at him curiously.

"About?" he paused for a moment and then sighed.

"You."

"What happened?" I inquired. Jason shifted uncomfortably. That was a first.

"You… died." he informed. I rolled my eyes.

"Jay, that happens in my dreams too, but I'm fine, see? I'm all in one piece, I have a heartbeat, and I'm fine." I smiled, but he frowned and shook his head.

"Indi, _I _killed you."

"Oh." I murmured, looking down at his hands. His were holding mine tightly.

"I couldn't control what I was doing. I just… snapped." he whispered.

"Jason, it's alright." unfortunately, Jason didn't hear me. He was trembling and he started stroking my arms.

"I… I took my knife and started to slash at your arms. They were so soft and the blade easily cut through. Your arms bled so much, and you were screaming and… and crying."

"Jason. Stop, it's okay." I stated, but he kept going.

"I then moved to your legs. They cut just as easily as your arms. You were begging for me to stop, but your cries just made me continue. I had to keep slashing and stabbing and… and laughing while I did it."

"Jason stop."

"I then grabbed your hair and hacked it off. You're not as pretty with short hair. I think I was trying to make it easier."

"Jason, shut up."

"I then cut at your shoulders but that's when you got less noisy. You were just crying and moaning in pain. Not screaming. You weren't as… as fun." I swallowed hard, but shook my head.

"Cierra la boca." _Shut your mouth. _I growled, but he didn't.

"So… so I ended it. I… ended you. I placed my knife on your throat and then sliced at your jugular. Your blood was everywhere. I played with it in my hands."

"Jason stop."

"I then laughed."

"Stop!"

"I laughed until I cried."

"STOP!" I screamed. I was lucky that Ramon was having a sleep over at a friends and my parents were working.

Jason snapped out of his trance and looked down at his hands. He was squeezing mine very tight. He let go and I noticed tears streaking his face.

"I'm so sorry Indira. I am so very sorry." I hugged him as he wept into my shoulder. His hands started to stroke through my hair. I then felt him start kissing my neck.

"Jason." I sighed. He then moved up and kissed my lips again. It was so lovely. At the same time I was scared. His dream terrified me. I was too distracted with my fears to realize what was happening.

Jason was on top of me, kissing my lips furiously. He was holding my shoulders down with one hand while his other started to trail down my body. I tore my lips away from his amazing kiss and pushed him off of me. He looked at me shocked and hurt.

"Sorry Jay. I can't…"

"I wasn't trying to." he said as he kissed me again, but this time it was gentle and not as hungry.

"Indi, I know you told me that you don't like it, but can I… do something to your ear?" I knew what he was talking about. Ever since my one nightmares I made Jason promise never to bite my neck or ear.

"Jason…" I started to say with a voice of uncertainty.

"I promise I'll be gentle." I sighed, but slowly nodded my head.

"A-alright." Jason started off kissing my mouth. He then moved to my cheek, then to my neck, and then to the side of my ear. I winced and tensed, expecting the worst. However, it wasn't painful. Jason nibbled lightly on my ear and it made me get Goosebumps. Jason then pulled away and smiled.

"See, not so bad." he chuckled.

"I… ah… you… and… whoa." my brain was going crazy and I didn't know what to say.

"You are so silly my Bajita." he then nibbled my other ear. I giggled which made him smile even more. I then yawned and Jason started to stroke my face.

"Tired?" I nodded my head.

"My poor Bajita. You need your rest." he whispered and began to get off my bed. I grabbed his hand desperately. I didn't want him to leave, and Jason seemed to read my mind.

"When will your brother and parents be home?"

"My brother will be back tomorrow afternoon and my parents, tomorrow night." I answered. Jason smiled and hopped next to me in bed. I grinned and leaned my head on his chest and I felt him stroking my hair.

"mmm." I sighed in content.

"Good night Indi." he whispered.

"Night Jay."


	53. Chapter 53

I sat on the couch, waiting for Jason to return from the liquor store. Given that Jason had to find a brand he liked, then he would have to kill the guy behind the cash register if he gave him a hard time, then Jason would have to erase the tapes. So I expected Jason to be back between fifteen minutes to about an hour.

So who was with me while I was waiting for Jason? Josh. He was smiling at me and it was starting to get annoying. Not as annoying as his old hair mind you, but still annoying.

"Y'know, I still hate you for cutting my hair." he stated.

"I did you a favor." I informed, crossing my arms, but he was still smiling.

"I still hate you."

"Then why are you smiling?" he just chuckled as he circled me.

"Because I've been practicing, and it's gonna be my turn to knock you uncon…" I jumped from the couch, kicked him in the groin and hit his face three times, knocking him out.

Later when Jason came in and saw Josh on the couch, he turned to me and questioned,

"Did he accidentally walk into your fist again?"

"No. he just made threats he couldn't follow through on."


	54. Chapter 54

**This is the last chapter of Games that i had saved. This may be the last chapter. Sorry :(**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

When Indi walks in to play chess with me, I Can't help but smile. Hell, whenever she came it felt like I could do nothing _but_ smile.

"Hey Jason." she grins as she walks over to the table with the chess board and sits on her chair.

Yeah, it was now _her_ chair. The seat furthest from the door, which always surprised me due to her untrusting personality. Well, untrusting towards me anyway.

She has every right to be weary of me. The fact that I almost killed her and that I had plans to use her as a pawn. Something I could use at my disposal and then kill when things got too boring. That was before I actually got to know her though.

When I first kidnapped her, I knew that she was similar to me, hence the entire reason I took her, but I knew that just because she was similar didn't mean that she was _exactly _like me. I didn't expect her to become so… intriguing. Something that I wanted to poke and prod at to see the reaction.

It started when I held her captive after I brought Ramon back. Now that I know her, I'm just realizing how much it must've killed her to see me bring back her old mentor and then kill him again.

Anyway, when I had her, I started to knock her around, y'know, scare her. I succeeded. I knew she was terrified of me, but what did she do when I handed her the band aids? She said: Let me bleed.

That surprised me. I thought that I had broken her, but she showed retaliation. She was starting to get less boring.

Afterwards, when I let her go and gave her the transport device, I gave her a note, telling her to come back. I knew that I would be seeing her again. I knew how she was so curious about me.

She soon left me a letter telling me that she would be coming to play chess with me. I liked that idea because even though she intrigued me, I still had plans to use her as a pawn.

That first chess match she was obviously nervous and afraid of me, yet she played a pretty decent game. I beat her of course, and I think she thought that because of that fact, I was going to kill her.

To be honest, she knew me too well, because if it was someone else, I would have killed them. However, I still wanted her to eat off of my hand and become my pawn, so I let her live. I told her to come back.

I knew she was debating it in her head when she left, but she did return. Oddly enough, it made me the happiest man in the world.

"Hmmm." she hums as she tries to figure out her next move. She's so much more relaxed now opposed to the first game. A lot had to happen to get her this way, and even so, she still has her moments when she pulls away from me.

I'll never forgot when we played chess and she gathered her courage to speak to me about things about her personally life.

She told me this story of how a guy took her picture. I gave her my two cents of thought of what she should do and that was the last I heard of that. I really should ask her whatever happened.

Slowly, but surely, I had her in my hand. I wasn't just teaching her how to play a better game of chess either. I was charming her. Hell, I taught her how to dance and I liked seeing her uneasiness with e being so close.

She tripped during the dance and I caught her. I loved that moment because her face got all red and she was getting nervous. However, it wasn't nervousness that I was going to kill her, like it usually was, but it was something else. Something I liked seeing in her eyes more then I liked seeing her thinking I was going to kill her, which I really did enjoy seeing, I'm not going to lie.

I make my move and she grins, capturing my pawn. God, she's learned so much, but that grin she has on her face, that is her typical over confidant grin. I've seen it several times.

The first time was when we had our first bet. Granted, I lost and I had to get her a pocket knife, but then came our second bet. I liked that one. She had her overconfident grin on, but it fell right off her face when I defeated her.

I'll never forget that dress I had her wear. I was contemplating whether or not to put her in a skimpy dress. Y'know, having her ass constantly peeking out of the bottom, and that's exactly what my nervous self-conscious Bajita was worried about. But I didn't want her in something skimpy… not at that moment anyway. I wanted to see her beautiful. And I did.

I make my move, capturing one of her pawns and the overconfident smile fades. I just ruined her strategy and she needed to make adjustments. Just to tease her, which I love doing, I question,

"Did I just ruin your plan?"

"Nope." she says, shaking her head, but I know that she is lying.

That's another thing that intrigues me about Indira. She lies constantly, and I know that it's killing her inside.

I want to tell her that it's okay, that she doesn't have to lie, but I'm never able to get it across how I don't like her lying.

One time I punched her and I almost hit her another time afterward for lying to me. That first time I punched her makes my stomach swell with guilt just thinking about it. it shouldn't but it does.

I snap out of my thoughts as she moves her piece.

"Checkmate." I chuckle as I smirk at her.

"Well look at that, Bajita. You've been getting better."

"No thanks to you." She smiles as she stands from the table. "I better get going."

I stand and walk her to the doorway, then give her a quick peck on the cheek. Her face gets red and I chuckle as I whisper in her ear,

"See you later."

I watch as she walk away, content.

It's not that I love Indi… or anything. No… I don't love her.

…

The hell with it.

I love her.


	55. Chapter 55

Jason watched me carefully as I made my move. It was weird how he was treating me recently. Gentle movements, caring touches… granted he still cracked inappropriate jokes and enjoyed making me squirm, but he seemed… different.

"So, whatever happened with the guy who took that naked picture of you?" Jason inquired after he moved his pawn.

"That happened months ago." I shrugged, thinking back to the unpleasant memory, then frowned at the unpleasant memories that followed.

"I know, but I never heard about anything after that. C'mon Indi, I'm curious." He smirked as he leaned forward in his chair. "I also wanted to know if you have a copy."

I shot him a glare and then moved my pawn.

"I did what you told me to. I told him to go ahead and do it."

"And?" he questioned, his eyes fixated on me. I took in a deep breath and shook my head.

"he sent the picture to every person on his contact list." Jason's face dropped a bit.

"And then what happened?" he inquired more seriously.

"He got arrested for child pornography since not everyone on his contact list was his friends. The picture got to his parents, his grandparents, his family doctor, and even a teacher. The guy was an idiot." I shrugged.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No. It's obvious in the picture that I was clueless to the thing being taken and then all this fuss was made over me and suddenly the school used me as the poster child of bullying and how it's bad and shit like that. I just hated the entire thing. A lot of people saw me naked. And you can just imagine the things that people said about me."

Jason looked absolutely crestfallen.

Honestly, I didn't care what happened. I never had a great school life. I got decent grades and that was all that mattered. I wasn't the most social person and that didn't really bother me. So when my classmates sent me hateful messages about how I was a whore or when I got cat calls when I walked down the halls, I didn't care.

They didn't know me and if anything, it was just annoying. And what was _more _annoying was that the teachers treated me like this broken little thing that clearly needed help because I was apparently the only student in the school getting bullied.

Were they really that stupid? I mean, sure, what happened to me was pretty public and bad, but much worse happened to other people. Bullying happened. The teachers were just too blind to see it unless it was blatantly obvious and someone got arrested.

"I'm sorry I gave you that advice. I thought it would solve the problem, not worsen it." Jason's voice was sincere and I chuckled at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure I wasn't the first nude woman anyone had ever seen." Jason's face suddenly looked more interested and less regretful.

"So wait, you're entire school's allowed to see you nude, but I'm not?" his statement made me pause and I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"Th-that's not… that's not the same thing. That's different." I stammered as Jason got up from his seat and ran his hands over my arms.

"I'm sure you look beautiful." His breath coasted over my ear and I shuttered.

_How did he change the topic so quickly? This wasn't supposed to lead to him being so close to me. _

"Jason…"

"You probably are a little more pale on your belly since you don't like to show much off. Am I right?" he questioned as his one hand rested lightly on my stomach, making me more uneasy. It also made me uneasy because he _was _right.

"Jason…"

"I am right." He chuckled.

I grew more nervous as he continued to stroke my arms and he lightly ran his fingers over my stomach, just shy of tickling me.

He kissed me on the cheek and worked his way lightly down my neck and I could feel the vibrations when he chuckled.

_I should tell him to stop. I shouldn't let him… but… I like this… I shouldn't. But… I kinda do._

"You know, I actually don't want to see that picture. You're much more fun to imagine." His teeth lightly skimmed my ear and I stumbled out of my chair, but fell on my butt on the ground.

I could feel Jason's eyes looking down at me, making me very self-conscious as I sat on my butt. He crouched in front of me, like a person crouching next to a child to be at their level, and he had a very smug look.

"Your face is a lovely shade of red right now." He informed. Jason then leaned forward and briefly kissed me on the lips.

I stood to my feet and it was quiet for the moment. The two of us just stared at each other.

"Jay… what are we?" I inquired, my voice a bit shaky. "I mean are we… dating? Are we a couple? Or are you just fooling around?"

Jason took a step toward me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I'm not just fooling around. But what do _you_ want? Do you want this?" he inquired.

I kept telling myself no.

_Why would I want to be the girlfriend to a guy like Jason? I was supposed to hate him, wasn't I? These were supposed to be just regular chess games. I would never want to be his girlfriend. _

However, being with him… why did it make my heart pound in my ears and my head dizzy? Why did the possibility of officially being his girlfriend make me excited?

"I… I want to be your girlfriend." I whispered and Jason laughed.

"Consider it done." With that, he dove in for a long kiss that had me gasping for air once he finished.

He then gave my butt a light smack and walked back toward the table.

"Jason!"

"I know you liked it." he smirked. "Now, I believe we have a game to finish."

It was official. Just like that.

Why did that make me so… happy?


	56. Chapter 56

"We're not playing chess today." Jason informed when I entered the building. He had a dangerous look on his face, and I took a small step back.

"Then what are we doing today?" I questioned in a small whisper. Jason chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me. He leaned down and gave me a long kiss, making my body go rigid.

We were dating. We were boyfriend and girlfriend. This was normal, right? Getting kissed suddenly shouldn't make me nervous, right?

Next thing I knew, Jason covered my eyes with a blindfold.

"We're going somewhere." He whispered in my ear as he gave it a small nip.

"W-where?" I stuttered and I could hear his chuckle. No doubt he still had that devious look on his face.

"It's a surprise." Next thing I knew, he was carrying me out the door and I found myself in a car, in the passenger's seat.

"Don't you dare take off the blind fold and ruin the surprise." Jason whispered in my ear and I then felt the car lurch forward. I didn't move my hand to the blind fold. Granted, Jason's statement sounded more teasing than threatening, but I didn't want to risk it.

_Where the hell is he taking me? _I thought with worry. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in anxiety.

Next thing I knew, I could hear the radio of the car playing and I felt Jason's hand wrap around one of mine.

"Settle down. No need to worry, baby." He spoke gently and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. It helped calm me down a bit.

After several minutes, I felt the car come to a stop and I heard Jason get out. I heard the door on my side open and I felt Jason grasp my hand and lightly pull me out.

"We're here." He whispered in my ear after giving it another small nip.

"W-where exactly is here?" I inquired nervously. Jason kissed me on the cheek and I felt the blindfold starting to slip.

"See for yourself." With that, the blindfold was gone and it took a moment for my eyes to adjusted to the sunny day.

"An amusement park?" I questioned, staring at the busy event in front of me filled with venders, metal contraptions, and smiling people.

"Yup." Jason smiled proudly and I felt the nervousness fade away. "What do you want to get on first?" he questioned with excitement.

It had been years since I had been to an amusement park and I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Uh… how about you pick." I informed with a small smile.

Jason held my hand and proceeded to go on almost every ride imaginable. The man seemed game for just about anything.

He then pointed at the tallest rollercoaster in the park.

"Let's get on!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"A-alright." I nodded. I had gone on all the other rollercoasters without a problem, so I figured that that one would be no difference.

As we sat side by side in the car and started clicking up the hill, I felt my heartbeat start to quicken.

"Indi, you okay?" Jason questioned and I nodded.

"Yup. Fine. I'm perfectly fine." however, as the car kept getting higher in the air and the ground got further and further away, I couldn't look anymore.

I closed my eyes, trying to take in easy breaths.

"Indira? Are you sure you're alright?" I heard Jason inquired.

"I just want this to be done." I informed quickly. My hands were gripping onto the lap bar for dear life.

"Too high up, huh?" Jason questioned and I just nodded my head.

"It'll be over soon." Jason whispered as he rested his hand over mine. Just then I felt the car start to plummet and I screamed. It was fast and I felt my stomach starting to rise and the air pushed harshly against my skin.

I tried to calm down.

_I'm on a roller coaster with Jason. I'm safe. It's okay. Calm down. _I thought over and over.

"Indi." I felt Jason stroking my hands that were still gripping the lap bar. "Indi, the ride's over."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my white knuckles and quickly unclenched the lap bar, where my finger had dug themselves in.

"I think we've been on enough rides today." Jason smiled at me and held my hand as we made our way to… well, I didn't know. I just knew that it was away from the massive roller coaster.

Jason and I sat on a bench where I started to regain my breath.

"You okay?" he inquired with concern.

"Yeah… just a bit dizzy. That was an intense roller coaster." I sighed and Jason kissed my forehead.

"You stay here and keep breathing. I'll get us some ice cream." He informed and was off.

_Aside from that massive roller coaster of doom, this has been a good day. _I thought with a small smile. _I really did miss going to amusement parks. Jason's great too… _I paused for a moment.

_We're dating… is this a date? I mean he's my boyfriend now so is this considered a date? _I wondered just as Jason appeared next to me with two ice cream cones in hand.

"Your ice cream." He grinned, handing me the vanilla cone. His was chocolate.

"Thanks, Jay." I happily ate the ice cream, savoring the cold feeling and it helped with my dizziness.

"Mind if I try your vanilla?" Jason inquired, and I nodded.

"Sure thing, as long as I can try your chocolate." I grinned as I took another lick of my ice cream.

Jason swiftly took a lick of his and rammed his lips into mine. I let out a small squeak of surprise and I tasted Jason's chocolate tongue in my mouth.

"Vanilla tastes good." He smugly grinned as he leaned back to lick at his ice cream.

"I-I didn't know that _that's _what you meant… when you said you wanted to try my vanilla."

"I figured, judging by your shocked face." Jason chuckled. I felt like I should have been mad at Jason, but I couldn't. It wasn't like I didn't want the kiss. It surprised me, but I enjoyed it.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Hmm?" he looked up at me, his blue/green eyes burrowing into me.

"Uh… is this… a date?" I inquired. Jason smirked at me and chuckled.

"What else would it be?"

"I dunno… I just wasn't sure is all." I informed and Jason laughed as he stood to his feet.

"Finish your ice cream. There's one more ride we're going on before we leave." Jason stated.

My ice cream didn't take long to finish and I followed Jason to the Ferris Wheel. We got into the small car and started to rise.

"Beautiful view up here." I smiled, looking out at the city.

"Yup." Jason grinned as he wrapped an arm around me. "Did you enjoy yourself today?" he inquired and I nodded.

"Yeah. It was great. Thanks for taking me here, Jay. It's been awhile since I've been to an amusement park."

"It's been awhile for me too." Jason smiled. "I'm happy you had a good time. I wanted our first official date to be a good one."

I felt Jason kiss my neck and he trailed the kisses up to my mouth. When he started to trail the kisses downward again I nervously scooted back.

"Jay, I don't…"

"It's our first official date, Indi. If I started doing that, it'd be rushing things." Jason laughed, then went back to kissing me. I felt his mouth against my ear and he whispered,

"Besides, when I _do_ take you, it won't be in a Ferris Wheel car. I have more class than that." He chuckled and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Jason!" I shot him a glare and he shook his head with a smile.

"What? I'm being honest." His hand then cupped my cheek and he gave me a devious look. "Unless you _do _want me to take you right her. I won't object to it." he teased.

"Jason, stop it." I whispered, feeling alarmed. Jason gave me a comforting smile as his hand took mine.

"I'm only joking, Indi." He informed, kissing me on the cheek. His eyes then turned to the outside. "Now, let's enjoy the view."


	57. Chapter 57

I felt another shiver violently rock through my body and I groaned. I felt so hot. Too hot to pull the covers from my bed over me, and not to mention that I felt too weak. However, the shivers made me want something warm for only a brief moment.

I suddenly found enough strength in me to grab the bucket near my bed and proceed to hurl what little contents of my stomach were left.

"Well, there goes some perfectly good water and toast." I groaned.

Mom and Dad were at work while Ramon was at school. Meanwhile I was at home, dying in my bed slowly.

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic, but with my horrible fever, it really did feel like death was on my doorstep.

I closed my eyes, praying for sleep. I hadn't slept at all the night before due to vomiting and diarrhea.

However, my fever seemed bent on keeping all food out of my stomach and keeping me awake.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I groaned in pain. My head hurt, my stomach wouldn't settle, and every inch of me felt beaten and tired.

I heard footsteps throughout the house and I immediately thought of my brother.

_I can't keep track of time. School must be over for him. _I thought as I remained frozen in my bed, twitching occasionally due to dehydration.

I heard my door open and I glanced up to see a large man in the doorway.

_Great. Now I'm delusional. _I thought sourly. However, the man got closer, then sat on the edge of my bed, next to me.

"Jason?" I questioned, my voice raspy.

"You were supposed to play chess with me today." He spoke calmly. He didn't sound upset, but he was looking at me with concern.

"Jason, am I just imagining you?" I inquired weakly. Everything seemed fuzzy to me. Almost like I was in a dream and it all wasn't real.

However, Jason placed his hand on my head and I leaned into the comfort of his large hand. Jason was real. I wouldn't be able to feel him if he wasn't.

"God, Indi. Whatever you have, it's taking a toll on you." Jason sighed. He then chuckled,

"You know, I wasn't imagining this situation when I thought about when I'd see you in underwear and an extra-large t-shirt."

My eyes widened and a shaky hand reached down to pull the fabric of my shirt to cover more of my legs. It took me a moment to realize that the shaky hand belonged to me.

"I was only teasing you, calm down." Jason spoke softly as he pulled my hands away from my shirt and to my sides.

Jason looked over at the bile bucket and quickly went to the kitchen, washed it out, and brought it back into the room.

"Smelling vomit probably doesn't help you, does it?" Jason smiled at me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Feels good." I groaned out. "Thank you." I wanted to talk more but I felt too tired and weak.

Jason stayed with me through my silence, and continued to pet my head until I managed to drift off into oblivion.

There was a time when being in his presence would make me nervous and terrified, however now he made me so calm. I couldn't help but trust him and feel comfortable around him.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, the sun streaming through my window an orange-ish color. I had managed to fall asleep and stay asleep!

My headache was no longer plaguing my brain, but I was still hot and dehydrated.

"Awake, I see." I looked up to see Jason sitting next to me on my bed.

"Jay?"

"Here," Jason placed a water bottle in my hand. "See if you can keep this down."

I didn't want to even risk throwing up again, but I did as Jason said. My stomach gurgled as I drank, however I didn't feel nauseous.

"Your brother came home. He had art class tonight so I took him. Your parents both called the home phone and left a message on the answering machine. Both won't be home tonight." Jason informed.

"You… you took Ramon to his art class?" I questioned and Jason shrugged.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to get you to do it. Honestly, you looked miserable." He chuckled. I then felt his hand on my head again.

"You're still sick, but I think the worst of it is over." Jason smiled as he stroked my hair and I sighed in content.

"I love you." I grinned happily. I felt Jason's hand still in my hair, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

_Oh my god! Did I say that out loud!? _I thought in panic, staring up at Jason with worry.

"N-nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. What did you say?" he pressed, looking me in the eye.

"I said that I… like you." I said quietly. Jason's hand went back to rubbing my head.

"You sure you said 'like' and not something else?" Jason inquired, his voice taunting. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and I found an interesting part of the wall to stare at.

"Yes. I said, I like you." I informed and I felt Jason kiss my forehead.

"That's good." He smiled down at me, then kissed the back of my hand. "Because I like you too."


	58. Chapter 58

**Anon wanted some mouth to mouth so here it is! Sorry it came out more seriously than i intended.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Ever since Jason and I had that short discussion about whether or not we were dating, he seemed to be taking me on more couple-ish dates rather than us just playing chess.

Today it was the beach.

He had this little spot that he said not a lot of people knew about. And for Gotham, the water looked relatively nice. Sure, it wasn't a sparkling blue like in Puerto Rico, but if I held all beaches at the Puerto Rican beach standard, I was going to be let down a lot.

"Y'know, when I took you to the beach, I was kinda hoping you would wear a normal bathing suit. Like a bikini or something." Jason sighed as we reached the beach and stood several feet away from the ocean.

"This is a bathing suit." I shrugged.

"It looks like a tank top and shorts to me." Jason pouted, obviously hoping to see my skin.

"Jason, I feel comfortable in this. So this is what I'm going to wear. You got a problem with that, then we can leave." I stated as I turned on my heel and headed toward the car.

"Wait." Jason grabbed my wrist, and I looked at him.

"Sorry." he spoke gently. "I don't mind if you wear that. As long as you're comfortable."

I was surprised how serious he seemed. His eyes were looking into mine and his hand gripped mine tightly. It didn't hurt, but it was obvious that he didn't want me to leave.

"It's alright." I sighed. Jason slowly smiled, then pulled me toward him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's have some fun." With that, he threw off his shirt and sprinted to the water. "I'm gonna beat you there!" he laughed and I sprinted after him.

It had been awhile since I played in the ocean. Jason and I body surfed the waves, tried to hold our breath under water the longest, and threw sand and seaweed at one another.

"We should head in soon." I stated, looking at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"So it does." Jason nodded, then proceeded to throw sand at me, causing me to laugh and dig my hands in the water for some sand as well.

I noticed that Jason and I seemed to be getting further and further out in the water, but I didn't care. I was a strong swimmer.

However, I suddenly felt the current got stronger and I was getting dragged back and down.

"Indi!?" Jason exclaimed with worry.

_It's a riptide! _I thought, suddenly in a state of panic.

"Jason! Stay back!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep my head above water. I had read articles about what to do in a riptide.

However, I couldn't remember a single damn thing!

_Stay calm. That was step one. I know that. _I thought as I felt my body dragged into the water. _Don't fight it, let the current carry you, then… then what? Dammit what do I do? _I felt myself get dragged under the water and I felt hopeless as I tumbled on the ocean floor. I tried to hold my breath, but after struggling to get to the surface and getting battered around, I couldn't hold my breath any longer and took a lungful of water. My vision faded out.

Next thing I knew, I felt the ocean breeze on my face and the sand underneath my body. I also felt the distinct feeling of lips on me.

I took in a deep breath and started coughing, spewing up some water.

"Indira!" I felt someone wrap their arms around me and it took me a second until I realized that it was Jason.

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed once he pulled back from the hug. "I thought I lost you! Do you know how worried I was!?"

"Did you kiss me?" I questioned in a whisper.

"What?"

"Just now… did you kiss me?" I inquired.

"Indi, I gave you mouth to mouth. You weren't breathing." He informed seriously. "Don't do that again."

"Do what again? I got caught in a riptide." I said, still taking in deep breaths.

"Don't… don't die." He whispered, clutching onto me again. "I was so scared. Why didn't you want me to come after you?"

"I didn't want you to get caught in the riptide." I shrugged.

Jason was quiet and he just hugged me.

Rain started to pour down and that's when he finally let me go.

"Let's head back." He smiled at me and held my hand as we traveled back to the car.

As we were in the car, I closed my eyes, trying to calm my erratic heart. However, with my eyes shut all I saw was darkness and I felt like I was being tossed in the ocean again.

I quickly blinked my eyes open in alarm and Jason noticed.

"Indira." He stated gently. We had pulled up next to where Jason was staying and the car came to a stop. "Indira, there's no need to be afraid."

He leaned in and I felt his lips gently brush against mine in a gentle kiss. He then whispered in my ear,

"I will protect you. Always."


	59. Chapter 59

When I went to play chess with Jason, I was surprised by the sad sight on the couch. It was a man with puffy red eyes, pale skin, dark circles, and a bright red nose, wearing a snuggy.

I then realized that that sad sight was Jason.

"Jay, are you alright?" I inquired.

"Oh. In'i. I forgo' abou' the chess match today." He informed, his nose clearly congested. He blew his nose loudly and threw the tissue into a waste basket next to the couch that was already over flowing with tissues.

"You can go home today. I'm no' feelin' up to chess."

"Like hell I'm going home." I stated as I walked over to him and readjusted his pillow so his head was sitting up more. I then walked into the kitchen and rummaged through his cabinets.

"In'i… wha' are you-"

"Jay, just lay your head back and rest!" I exclaimed from the kitchen, and Jason was silent.

I smiled when my eyes spotted a can of chicken noodle soup, and I swiftly had a bowl ready.

I placed the bowl of soup on the coffee table in front of Jason and he gave me a smile.

"Aw, In'i. did you jus' make me some soup. 'at's swee'."

"Well… you looked after me when I was sick." I informed in a small voice as I sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"In'i, you weren' sick. You were dyin'." He chuckled.

"Whatever. You helped me, so I feel like I should… help you." I said and Jason's smile seemed to grow with each word.

I stood and replaced the trashcan for next to the couch since the other one was full of tissues, then sat in my spot in front of the couch.

"Where's Josh?" I questioned.

"Who knows. Who cares. I 'ave you. 'at's enough fo' me." Jason grinned, then blew his nose. "By the way, In'i, can you do me a favo'?" he questioned once he finished blowing.

"What is it?" I questioned skeptically. I knew he was sick, but he was still Jason.

"You see, my body is so achy, I was wonde'in' if you coul' fee' the soup to me." he informed with a superior smile.

"You can't be serious." I grumbled.

"I am."

I let out a long sigh, then got up and stirred the soup around. Once it was cool enough, I scooped up some in the spoon, then brought it to Jason's mouth. He smirked at me, and then accepted the soup.

For the next half hour or so, that's all that happened. Jason silently accepted the soup I fed to him.

Once the soup was done, I could see the tired look on his face.

I timidly reached my hand out to stroke his hair, but I was nervous to.

"I don' bight." He smirked at me tiredly, and I brought my hand to his hair and gently stroked his head.

"Tha' feels nice." I heard Jason mumble. He then swiftly drifted to sleep.

I wanted to leave. My job was done, and now Jason was asleep. However, I still felt the need to continue stroking his hair and stay by his side.

So for the next hour, that's what I did.


	60. Chapter 60

**Warning: This chapter talks about rape**

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be this serious. Sorry. Anyway, if anyone has a prompts please message or PM me. Thank you :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Ha! Indi, you look so serious." Jason sniggered.

"Just thinking." I answered shortly, staring down at the chess board. This game was _close _and I could almost taste victory. However, if I made a wrong move, my defeat would be swift.

"Taking this game pretty seriously, huh?" Jason smirked and I nodded.

"It's a close game. And I know that if you beat me, you're gonna brag about it all day." I frowned.

"Heh, you know me so well." Jason leered. I then felt his foot rub up against my leg and I shot him a glare.

"Jason, quit it." I stated in annoyance. This wasn't the first time he ever played footsie with me, but it still annoyed me.

He stopped, but continued smirking at me. However, there was something in his eyes. He was thinking about something. Something that didn't have to do with the chess game and something more serious. About what, that I didn't know.

I made my move, then looked at Jason, waiting to see what his move would be. He smirked and moved his piece.

"Checkmate." He grinned, and I stared at the board in disbelief.

"Shit. How did I _not _see that?" I muttered, and Jason chuckled. However, I noticed his face get serious afterwards.

"Can I ask you something, Indi?" Jason questioned, and I slowly nodded, suddenly uneasy about his serious demeanor.

"Alright?"

"How do you feel about sex?" I felt as if my heart stopped.

"Wh-what?"

"Sex. How do you feel about it?" Jason questioned again. I wanted to run out the door and get away. However, I was frozen in place.

"Indi?" Jason looked worried when I didn't respond quickly.

"Jason, when I was a kid, I was almost _raped_. I was almost raped _several _times. How do you _think _I feel about sex?" I questioned, trying to compose myself.

Jason was silent for a moment, as if he was mulling through something in his mind.

"How do you feel about consensual sex?" he inquired.

"I'm not ready." I whispered the moment the question left Jason's mouth.

"What?" Jason looked at me perplexed. I spoke too softly for him to hear me.

"I'm not ready!" I exclaimed, and Jason looked at me with a gentle expression.

"Alright. Any other feelings about it? Like, when you would be ready? Or how you'd want it to happen?" he was speaking to me softly, but I was still unsettled.

"Jason, I'm not comfortable with this conversation." I informed, a state of panic settling in and I could feel myself shaking.

Jason's eyes widened and he was quickly at my side. His hands cupped my hands gently and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't realize it would make you this uncomfortable." He whispered apologetically.

I was silent, trying to calm myself down, while Jason continued to hold my hands and look at me with concern.

"Indira, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, all you have to do is say the word. _Anything_, Indira. About your past or what's going on right now, just tell me if you

want to."

He knew that this talk was making me think about the past. He was kindly trying to get me to open up. It was clear that he wanted to know why I felt the way I did and simply saying, "I was almost raped." didn't make my reasoning clear enough for him.

However, I knew how to make the subject clear on why talking about sex terrified me so much.

"Do you know how _awful _it feels to have yourself pinned to a wall and some guy you don't even know kissing you and clawing at your shirt and pants? Do you know how _helpless _you feel. You're not in control when that happens. No matter how hard you struggle, that guy is stronger than you. He _laughs _at how you cry. He bites and kisses and _bites _and his hands feel like the dirtiest things in the world." My voice was rigid and cold. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Indi…"

"Some people would say that I deserved getting sexually assaulted. That it was my _fault_ for walking around at night anyway." I shook my head. "I was lucky. I had friends who always managed to get me out of a jam in the nick of time. However, whenever I felt some guy grab me and hold me down or pin me to a wall, I was always certain that that was my time. That I was going to be on my own and the scum would do whatever the hell he wanted with me."

I could feel tears streaming down my face as all the horrible memories in my mind got dug up and brought to the surface.

"I'm sorry, Jason." I whispered. "I'm not ready for sex."

Jason hugged me tightly as he sprinkled kisses all over my face.

"I will wait for you. Take all the time in the world. Don't feel pressured by me or _anyone _to have sex. I'm so sorry for bringing this up." He sounded so sincere when he spoke to me, and he held me as I cried.

There are not many men who I am comforted by being in their arms. However, I felt safe and secure in Jason's embrace.


	61. Chapter 61

I did have friends other than Jason. Normal friends who didn't like murdering people and also weren't borderline insane.

There was Jordan. Jordan had straight black hair that was usually in a ponytail and big chocolate colored eyes the same color as her skin. She was tall and thin and was working part time as a model. Jordan had a goofy sense of humor, but knew when it was time to be serious. I often envied her because of how good she was at socializing and getting to know people through subtle social cues.

Then there was Tanner. Tanner was a thin pasty boy with short styled sandy colored hair. He wore glasses over his green eyes and often wore skinny jeans. Tanner was a great friend, and was fun to party with. He was smart too, but dropped out of high school. He was the friend I worried for the most when it came to the adult world and future.

Another friend of mine was Azza. Azza was beautiful with rich olive tone skin and lovely curves. However, she was quiet and preferred a good book and some coffee. She was kind and intelligent, but also had a stubborn streak in her that made her have some tension between her traditional parents.

I never expected any of my friends to collide with the separate world I had with Jason.

However, just as Jordan was driving by to pick me up to play some mini golf, Jason showed up at my house.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"I was bored, and I thought we could hang out." He informed with a smile.

"Jay, I'm going mini golfing with my friends. Jordan should be here to pick me up in any minute." I frowned, but Jason's smile seemed to grow.

"Awesome! We can all go mini golfing together. Sounds like fun."

"Jay…" Just then Jordan pulled up in her car with Azza and Tanner in tow.

"Hey, Indi, you coming?" she questioned.

"Yeah…" I took in a deep breath. "Do you think we can add another to our game? My friend kinda dropped by really unexpected."

"No prob." Jordan grinned.

"The more the merrier." Azza added.

"Thanks."

Jason and I piled into the back seat where Tanner was while Jordan drove and Azza sat shot gun.

"So, who's your friend?" Tanner inquired, eyeing Jason pleasantly, obviously pleased with what he could see.

"I'm Indi's boyfriend. The name's…"

"Peter." I informed quickly. "Peter Todd." Jason looked at me with some confusion, obviously not understanding why I changed his name.

"Indi! You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why are we just learning about this now? How did you two meet?" Azza added, looking back at us curiously.

"Well…" I didn't know what I was going to say to them. I was terrible when it came to lying to my friends. How was I going to explain my first meeting with "Peter."

"Indi and I go way back." Jason informed calmly. "We were friends in Puerto Rico and I just recently moved back up here. We kept in touch with letters and I guess you could say that I almost instantly fell for her."

"That's so cute." Tanner cooed, putting his hands on his heart.

"Peter, you look really familiar… Indi, have you shown us any pictures of him?" Azza inquired, and I shook my head.

"No."

"Yeah, he does look familiar." Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, have you been in any modeling jobs?" Tanner questioned.

"No." Jason smiled. "But thanks for thinking so."

"Wait, he looks just like the guy in that comic series you used to read!" Azza exclaimed. "What was his name? Jason? Yeah, Jason Todd. You used to talk about him all the time. Wasn't he one of your favorite comic book characters?"

_Damn Azza for being so smart. _I thought bitterly.

"Well, he wasn't exactly my _favorite_ character."

"Really, Indi?" Jason questioned. "I always liked him. I mean, he looks like me, but I thought he was cool."

"I dunno. He could be a real ass sometimes in the comics." I grunted, shooting him a glare.

"Ass is such are _harsh_ word for a cool character." Jason informed.

"Yeah, Indi. I mean, you had me read one of the comics. Jason was a bit cocky, but he wasn't really an ass." Tanner stated.

"I'm happy that's how you feel." Jason grinned. "See, Tanner agrees with me, Indi."

"Tanner just thinks you're hot." I grumbled.

"Aw, I'm flattered." Jason grinned, smiling at the boy.

"Do you have a brother that happens to be a homosexual?" Tanner inquired.

"No, but it's not that much of a loss. He's not as fun as me." Jason chuckled, shooting a smile at Tanner.

"Indi, is your boyfriend flirting with Tanner?" Jordan questioned.

"Most likely." I grunted and Jason started laughing.

"Aw Indi, you sound so grumpy. You know that you're the only one I have my eyes on." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright lovebirds, we're here." Jordan stated as she pulled up to the mini golf course.

We all piled out of the car and paid for out golf clubs for the course. To my surprise, Jason paid for my golf club. He could read the shock on my face and just smirked as he handed me my golf club.

"So, I didn't really get introduced to you guys, aside from Tanner. What are your names?"

"Jordan." She gave a short wave.

"I'm Azza." My other friend smiled.

We started golfing and Jason immediately got a hole in one.

That was when the hole in one spree for Jason began. He got hole in one after hole in one and my friends joked how he could go pro.

Jason was in the lead while in was way in the back. I just couldn't focus enough to hit the ball the way I wanted it to go.

"Peter, you need to help Indi out. This is painful to watch." Jordan sighed as I tried to make my 6th attempt at getting my ball in the hole.

Next thing I knew, Jason was standing behind me, wrapping his hands around mine of the golf club.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear. He then gently moved my arms and the ball managed to roll into the hole.

"There we go."

"Oh my god you two are so cute!" Tanner exclaimed happily. Azza and Jordon were smirking at me and I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

We finished the golf course and went out to ice cream afterwards. Once again, Jason paid for me. I didn't know why that surprised me so much.

"So, how did you guys meet Indi?" Jason inquired curiously.

"She put glue in my hair." Tanner grumbled.

"Only because you were being a lazy ass and wouldn't help me on the project we were _both _assigned." I countered.

"I met Indira through our parents." Jordan shrugged. "We were kids and our parents used to talk all the time so we were on play dates often. Friends ever since."

Jason's eyes then rested on Azza, and I knew that she must have felt nervous. Instead of letting Azza have to stutter through either a lie or what actually happen, I spoke.

"I helped Azza out with a small problem she was having and have been friends ever since." I informed quickly.

Azza had been abused by her boyfriend. The only boy her parents approved of who she was trying to love. It was a horrible mess and I helped her struggle out of it.

I knew how rough it was for her to speak about it. I just hoped that Jason wouldn't pry any further.

He didn't. I was thankful that Jason seemed to understand the uncomfortable look on Azza's face.

We were able to steer the conversation to a lighter tone and we were laughing in no time.

I was happy that my friends and Jason got along. It was strange seeing my two worlds starting to merge. But I kind of liked the idea of it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Sorry it's been awhile. I've been a bit busy with my job. This chapter will continue on. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Jay…"

"I'll pay for everything."

"But…"

"I promise it'll be fun."

"But a week?"

"It'll be nice and relaxing." Jason was practically on his knees pleading with me to go with him on a vacation. He suggested going to Arizona because he knew that I liked hiking and there was plenty to do and see there. However, I was hesitant.

"I don't…"

"Indi, _please_. I promise I won't do anything to you, if that's what you're worried about." Jason's eyes met with mine, and I was at a loss for words.

That was why I was so reluctant. If I went with him on vacation, it would be the two of us completely alone with no one familiar I could run to if things went sour.

In Gotham city there was Bruce and Dick and Tim, but who was in Arizona? No one. I would be _alone _with Jason and almost anything could happen.

Jason chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me.

"So that _is_ what you're worried about, huh?" Jason gently kissed my forehead and gave me a small genuine smile. "Don't worry. I care about you too much than to make you do something against your will."

It was settled then. When he spoke to me like that it was hard for me to say no.

I packed lightly. Bathing suit, hiking shoes, regular sneakers, comfortable shorts, and light t-shirts.

When I went to Jason's dimension and appeared at his apartment, he gave me a big goofy grin and kissed me gently and quickly on the nose.

I wasn't used to that sort of greeting. To be honest, I wouldn't put it past him to grab my face and plant a long and open kiss on my mouth.

"Uh… hey Jay." I stuttered a bit, still shocked by the sweet kiss.

"Hey, Indi. You excited for the trip? I have our flights booked and we are ready to go."

Jason and I reached the airport and quickly boarded our flight. It had been some time since I was last in an airplane, but I remembered how it was like.

My favorite part was the take-off.

I tried to calm myself down as the airplane started to line up with the runway. I felt like jumping up and down with energy and I couldn't wipe the stupid grin from my face.

I could never exactly place my finger on why I loved take-offs so much, but the moment I felt the plane speeding down the runway and lifting into the air, I felt amazing.

Finally the plane engines started to rev up and there we went down the runway, gaining speed.

We started lifting off the ground and we soared up into the air.

I leaned back on my seat while contently giggling.

"You seem happy." Jason stated, and I turned my head towards him.

"I like the take-offs. It's just… cool." I shrugged, feeling a bit stupid. However Jason just grinned at me and chuckled.

"You're funny, Indi. But at least you like one part of the flight. It's gonna be a long ride."

"Woof!" I looked in front of me to see a little girl with a stuffed animal Labrador in her hands. She was looking back at me with a big smile on her face.

"This is Cody." She informed brightly.

"Hello Cody. My name is Indi." I shook the stuffed animal's hand and the girl giggled.

"Indi's a funny name."

"that's why I like my name so much." I informed with a smile.

"My name is Natavia. I like the color purple." She stated seriously. "I like everything purple, except for purple onions. They're the worst."

I was always good with kids, so I talked to her while Jason watched in content with a small smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

After talking to Natavia for about two hours, the little girl fell asleep. The sugar must have finally wore off.

"Are you a kid magnet or something?" Jason questioned with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I just know how to talk to them I guess." I shrugged, but then let out a yawn.

"Someone tired?"

"No. I'm fine." I stated quickly. I did love plane rides, but I could never comfortably sleep on a plane. No matter how hard I tried, I could either never get comfortable or never keep myself calm enough, fearing that I'd wake up and the plane would be on fire or some catastrophe like that.

I let out another yawn and I felt Jason's big hand wrap around me and lightly pull me closer to his body.

"You can't say that you're not tired when you yawn like that." Jason stated. "Just rest. The last thing I need is for you to have jet lag _and _be tired when we get there."

I humored him, resting my head on his chest. That's when Jason started running his fingers through my hair, which made me melt. He knew how much I loved it when he rubbed my head with his fingertips. I probably loved my head being rubbed more than a back massage.

In no time I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I let out a soft pleased hum. Shortly after that, I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"Indi. Indi, we're landing." I heard Jason informed softly in my ear. I slowly blinked my eyes open and gave Jason a tired smile.

"Thanks." I said as I stretched.

"For what?"

"For getting me to sleep. That's the first time I ever slept on a plane." I informed. Before Jason could say anything, I heard a high pitched voice exclaim,

"Indi!"

I looked up to see Natavia, waving at me.

"Hello Natavia." I smiled.

"I took a nap." She stated proudly.

"Really? That's great. Did you have any dreams?" I inquired.

"Hmmm. I don't think so." The girl looked very puzzled for a moment.

The plane landed and people started getting out of their seats.

"I think I might've had a dream about a purple dragon, and…"

"Natavia." The girl's mother was quickly at her side, having been separated from the girl due to their tickets.

"Mom, that's Indi." The girl informed. The mom gave me an apologetic look, but I just smiled. I wasn't bothered by children.

"Bye Indi!" she exclaimed happily.

"Bye, Natavia." They moved through the isle, and Jason and I stood.

"So, what about you?" Jason inquired, and I looked at him in confusion.

"What about me?"

"Did you have any dreams?" he questioned, and I was silent.

Truth is, I did have a dream. For the past several days following after I agreed to go on a vacation with Jason, I had terrible nightmares. All my nightmares were about him doing something awful to me or hurting me and so on. I was extremely anxious to go on the trip.

But the dream I had on the plane was different. It was soft and fuzzy. Jason and I were lying next to each other. Where, I didn't know. It was as if we were just lying on a white pillow that spread everywhere. Jason and I were curled up together, and he had his hands in my hair as he kissed me gently on my cheeks and up and down my neck. I had my right hand in his hair, while my left hand was cupping his cheek. I was kissing him every chance I had.

That was the dream. Just the two of us nicely caressing one another. I doubted that that could actually happen, but it was a nice dream.

"So you did have a dream." My silence answered his question. "It had me in it, didn't it? Did I do anything to you?" Jason and I were walking through the airport to get to our rental car.

I blushed, thinking about the two of us kissing and caressing each other. But I had a small smile of content while thinking about the dream.

"I must've been doing something you really liked." Jason chuckled. Jason and I reached the car and he drove us to our hotel. It was later and night and both of us had some jet lag.

Once we entered into the hotel, I immediately stopped in my tracks.

There was one bed. It was a nice bed with complimentary chocolates on the pillows, but my dilemma was that there was only _one_ bed. Jason and I would be sleeping together.

Granted, I had slept with Jason several times in the past but… those times were usually due to special circumstances. But now I would actually be sleeping with Jason for a week. There was no telling what he might do while right next to me.

"Something wrong?" Jason inquired, but I shook my head.

"No. No. It's a beautiful room." I informed, giving him my best smile. Jason kissed my cheek and then started unpacking, which I quickly followed in suit.

I changed into my pajamas, which was some mesh shorts and a loose tank top. I looked over at Jason to see that he was almost naked except for the fact that he had a pair of boxers on.

"We better get some sleep now so we don't waste any of our day tomorrow." Jason informed as he plopped himself onto the bed.

I nervously crawled into the bed and was surprised when Jason wrapped an arm around me, drawing me closer to him.

"Good night, Indi." He smiled at me.

"G-Good night, Jay." Jason chuckled lightly and kissed me on the temple. He then whispered in my ear,

"No need to be nervous, Indi. Just relax." He turned off the light, darkening the room completely, and I tried to calm myself down. My head rested comfortably on Jason's chest and he had an arm wrapped around me like I was a teddy bear. The position was warm and comfortable, and I swiftly drifted to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Waking up is hard to do when for the first time in a while you don't have a nightmare and you're in the arms of someone very warm. However, I found my body practically paralyzed in bed, knowing very well how I had to get up soon.

I looked over at Jason and was surprised to see that he was looking right at me.

"Good morning, Indi." He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"How long have you been up?" I questioned, but still found moving impossible.

"I dunno." Jason shrugged. I sighed, then said,

"We should probably get up now." I was surprised by how disappointed I sounded. I truly wanted to stay in bed.

"We don't need to get up now. We're on vacation. We can do whatever the hell we want." He gave me a warm smile. "You still look a bit beat from the airplane." His arm around my shoulders tightened, keeping me more in place, and my heart spiked in panic.

"Jason…" I whispered, but he brought his hand up and lightly placed it over my mouth.

"Shhh, settle down Indi." A mischievous smirk crossed his face and he leaned closer in to me and I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"What fun do you want to have in bed?" he whispered in a husky voice, which made me quickly wrestle out of his grip and stumble out of the bed.

However I felt Jason's arm wrap around me and bring my body against his, and he forced me back onto the bed.

"No! I don't…"

"I was joking!" he exclaimed quickly, and I looked at him in shock and anger.

"Joking!?"

"I wanted to see your reaction." He informed, then chuckled a bit. "Now I know that if I whisper something vaguely sexual to you while in bed, you freak out." He was _smirking _at me.

I grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face.

"Bastard! Did you know how scared I was?" He pulled the pillow away from his face and looked at me with concern.

"Indi, I told you before, I won't do anything to you that you don't want." He gently grasped my hand and kissed my knuckle. "I'm sorry I scared you."

My anger drained away, but I looked at the comforter of the bed rather than at him because I was still terrified.

"I guess we should be getting up." Jason whispered, and I heard him get out to bed and head to the bathroom to get changed.

I quickly got changed into some light clothes since I knew Jason planned on going hiking.

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled at me, extending a hand for me. I slowly took it, and we walked hand in hand downstairs to the hotel breakfast.

After the breakfast, we went hiking at one of the many parks in Arizona.

~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~

"I am so sore!" I exclaimed as I collapsed on the bed. Jason and I hiked _so_ much. It was crazy. We then stopped to get lunch at this nice little place that sold pies and beef jerky, and then we hiked some more.

It was a fantastic day. A tiring one, but fantastic nonetheless.

Jason chuckled as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Of course your sore. We must have hiked more than 10 miles today." He smiled and traced my spine with his finger, causing me to shiver.

"I'm going to shower." Jason informed while standing. "I'll try to save some warm water for you afterwards." He gave me a little smirk, and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

He took a quick shower and was out quicker than I thought he would take.

I entered the shower and sighed at the warm water trickling down my body. Unfortunately I still felt nervous about Jason, and it was hard for me to relax. I wish I could fully trust him. Just… after everything that happened to me when I was younger… it was difficult.

I stepped out of the shower and kept the towel tightly around me. I was surprised when I stepped into the room and found Jason sitting on the side of the bed with candles burning and a bottle of oils on the side table.

"Jason… what's going on?" I questioned, and he gave me a comforting smile.

"I figured I could give you a massage since you said you were sore." He informed. My eyes widened.

_Jason? Giving me a massage? Why? Why would he want to do that? He… he would be touching me… it sounds nice, but what if it's not to be nice? What if he has other plans? _However, I took in a deep breath. _I am sore, and I want to trust him. _

"A-Alright." Jason smiled, and I quickly threw on some shorts and underwear so I wouldn't be flashing my bed at him.

"Just lay on your belly." Jason instructed and I did so. I felt him pull the towel back and expose my bare back.

I tried to calm my racing heart, but then felt warm hands covered in tingling sweet smelling oils kneading at my back. I let out a low moan at how wonderful it felt, but suddenly felt embarrassed that I made the sound.

Jason just chuckled and kissed my cheek, then continued to massage my back.

"You're shoulders are so tense." He mused as he worked on a knot in my back. "Just relax."

With his magical hands, it was hard not to. I felt my body going lax and comfortable. He messaged my legs, feet, arms, shoulders, neck, and back.

It was amazing and I became so relaxed, I fell asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

I woke up to the smell of cheap waffles and coffee, which struck me as odd considering I could still feel the mattress of the bed underneath me. How could I smell food and still be in bed?

Blinking my eyes open, I saw on the small table next to the bed was some coffee cups and several waffles.

I sat up and realized that the a towel was tied around my torso. It was then that I remembered that I passed out topless during a massage treatment Jason gave me.

_He… tied this around my torso. _I thought in disbelief. I wouldn't put it past Jason to let me lay on a bed topless, but he actually tied the towel around me.

_That's kinda… sweet. _I thought, smiling a bit to myself.

"Morning, Indi." I turned around and saw Jason walking out of the bathroom. "I went down and brought some breakfast up. I figured that you might want to have some breakfast in bed."

"Uh… thanks." I grinned a bit. "And thanks for tying the towel."

"Well, I figured you'd be more comfortable wearing that instead of nothing." Jason smirked as he sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

He then cut of a piece of the waffle and hovered the fork with it in front of my face.

"Open wide." He grinned.

"Jason, I can feed myself." I stated, but he shook his head.

"I know, but I'd rather we do this." Jason chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "Now, open wide."

I brought my hand up and grasped Jason's wrist.

"Jason… I don't…" I sighed heavily. I liked how sweet he was being but this… this was strange for me. I didn't want him to feed me or anything. It was out of my comfort.

"You don't like this?" Jason didn't sound hurt, only curious.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Jason placed the fork down and smiled at me.

"All you had to do was tell me." he informed gently.

"Why are you acting like this?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Like what?" Jason looked at me with confusion.

"Y-You're acting nice. Why? You never act nice. You usually tease me and… it's so strange to see you treat me this way." I sighed. "I'm not saying that I don't like it, but I'm just… surprised. Why are you treating me like this?"

Jason chuckled, then kissed me on the cheek again.

"I might be trying to act on my best behavior so you enjoy this vacation." Jason shrugged. "I just… I want you to be happy."

I was surprised at his answer.

_He wanted me to be happy? Is it because of the fact that we are a steady couple now? Why the change?_ I thought to myself.

"Jay, I do appreciate that your trying to make me happy, but don't change who you are just for my happiness. You can still act yourself." I stated. Jason's eyes widened and the next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me and he was lying next to me on the bed.

"Y'know, Indi, that was one of the nicest things you ever said to me." he chuckled a bit. "My bajita cares about me."

"Alright Jason. I care about you. Now, can you let me go? I'm starving." I said as I tried to struggle out of his grip, but I couldn't get out.

"I don't think so, Indi. When you say stuff like that, you have to expect some cuddles for a while." He smirked.

"You know how corny that sounds, right?" however, Jason placed his head where my neck met my shoulder and kissed me there. I bit my lip, holding back whatever sound I wanted to make, because that sensation felt oddly good.

"Should I do that again?" he questioned softly in my ear, his breath sending Goosebumps down my spine. I was at a loss of words and I felt Jason nibbling at my ear.

I shuttered again, and Jason whispered,

"I'll take that as a yes." He kissed the juncture between my neck and shoulder again, making me moan. The moment the sound came out of my mouth, I harshly shoved him away.

I curled up, hugging my body so he couldn't get at it and squeezed my eyes shut. I hated how I liked what he was doing. I didn't want him kissing me like that but at the same time it set my body on fire.

I felt a big hand slowly patting my head and fingers calmly running through my hair, making me relax.

"You don't need to be afraid." He whispered. "If you tell me to stop and you mean it, I'll stop." I looked up at him and I noticed that his face was serious.

"And I'm not telling you this because I'm being nice. I'm telling you this because that's who I am. I don't want you to be afraid."

I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he questioned, but I remained silent, and he chuckled as he stroked my hair.

"Me too, my Bajita. Me too."


End file.
